The Present Links The Past And The Future
by SanchZeOtaku
Summary: One mustn't dwell in the past, but live in the present and look forward to the future. But what if you're from the future and the present is the past and the past is history? Ah well then you're either in big trouble Or you've come to save the future by altering the past. Either way your screwed, because we all know its not fun to play with time. Okita Sougo x Kagura.
1. Prologue

**A/n: And guess whose back! :D :D**

**Haha that's right~ Little ol' me~ Well after my previous story which was a grand success [If I say so myself xD] I'm back with another story and this time its based on Gintama! I was extremely disappointed that they stopped the show.. AGAIN. And so I'm here to spread some Gintama love and joy. Before we start, there are a few things to note:**

**1. This chapter is NOT Chapter 1. As the title says, it's the Prologue. So don't freak out if it doesn't make sense.**

**2. All of you know that Kagura ends most of her sentences with 'aru' but in the subs, they don't translate it into 'uhuh'. So I won't be using aru/uhuh either, but feel free to imagine her talking like that~**

**3. I will be using several simple Japanese words here and there in order to give effect/emphasis. No worries, for those of you who don't know what it means, I will make sure to explain each word, as always. (:**

**4. Some characters might seem OOC at times, in order to match the story line. It will be very rare and you shouldn't be able to tell, so no worries.**

**5. Lastly, I DO NOT OWN GINTAMA. OUR FAVORITE GORILLA, SORACHI HIDEIKI OWNS IT, BLESS HIS MONKEY SOUL.**

* * *

**Prologue**

The man watched as his soldiers were cut down one by one by the intruder. He gripped the cool steel railing and grit his teeth as he prepared for the inevitable. Turning on his heel, he went into his room and began to stuff his Hakama with gold plates. Suddenly, the sliding door was slid open and an attendant covered in muck screamed:

"My Lord! Please escape before its too la-"

The man watched as a bloody hand appeared through the centre of the attendant's chest and he collapsed in a pool of blood. Swearing loudly, the man inched backwards, until his back hit the wall.

"You'll pay for this…"

The intruder grinned viciously; his cerulean eyes wide open.

"…KAMUI!"

* * *

**A/n: Yah that's about it~**

**What? It's a prologue. It can't be long. –looks away-**

**Anyway, I wanted to mention a few other things. This isn't an excuse to take up space cuz the chapter was small ok? So first of all, as the description says, this fic is centered around Sogo x Kagura. Of course there will be hintings of GinTsukky [Kyaa~]. But this is majorly based on the two little sadists. **

**Also, the chapter names will be completely random and will not relate to what happens in the chapter whatsoever. Yes, just like in Gintama. Am I a pro or what? XD **

**So dun go blaming me if the title and the chapter are completely unrelated.**

**Aaaah. Well it seems it's still too small~~ Oh well~~**

**-laughs nervously- **

**Lets move on shall we!**

**See you in the official FIRST CHAPTER! 8D**

**P.s, Hakama is the clothing worn by [generally] men during the Edo period. It was also and is still worn by Shrine Maidens and Preists.**

**Love~**


	2. Do people actually read author's notes?

**A/n: And so it begins! I have nothing much to say here~**

**Oh yeah, all notes on words will be given in the glossary so please refer to the words you don't understand.**

**Oh and the first few Chapters are basically pointless. Like Gintama xD its just introductory chapters where most of the characters are introduced. So have fun reading it xD**

**Love~**

* * *

**Glossary:**

**-chan, -san, -sama, -kun etc. are honorifics used after a person's name, to indicate respect, love, closeness or admiration, depending on the context.**

**Aneki: Is a formal way of addressing one's older sister. The pronunciation is closely related to Aniki which means older brother.**

**Anegō: Is another way of saying big sister, usually used by the Yakuza/delinquents/gangsters in Japan while referring to the boss Lady.**

**Sukombu: A seaweed snack that Kagura keeps eating.**

**Mangaka: The person who draws/makes/illustrates manga. Basically like an Author.**

**Megane: Pronounced- Meh-ga-ney. Means glasses.**

**Patsuan: Shinpachi's nickname. At one point, the subs started translating it into Pachi-boy. .-.**

**JUMP: Shōnen JUMP. A manga which is published weekly, whose readers are mostly young boys.**

**Waka: Young lord/lady.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

**Do people actually read Author's notes?**

"Ne Gin chan~"

"Hmm?"

"Shinpachi's character is really useless isn't it?"

"OIIII! DON'T START A CONVERSATION BY DISSING MY CHARACTER! ITS NOT MY FAULT THE MANGAKA MADE ME LIKE THIS!"

"Ne Gin chan~"

"Hmm?"

"Shinpachi's character is really useless without his glasses isn't it?"

"OIIIIII! ARE YOU COMPLETELY DENYING MY EXISTANCE?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN USELESS WITHOUT HIS GLASSES?!"

"Ne Gin chan~"

"Hmm?"

"Shinpachi's glasses are really cool aren't they?"

"…. Ok that's enough. Lets all just deny Shinpachi's existence and praise his glasses."

"Ne Gin cha-"

"SHUT UP! I DIDN'T ACTUALLY MEAN IT!"

Kagura stared at the red-faced teenager who was huffing and puffing.

"Who are you?"

The redhead walked over to the other sofa and sat beside a silver-natural-perm-haired-idiot.

"Ne Gin chan, did we have a corner with such a pathetic aura around it?"

The man who had been addressed as Gin chan, barely looked up from his weekly issue of JUMP and replied:

"Don't worry about it. Every now and then we need to let a poor deprived soul take sanctuary in a corner of our house."

**DING DONG**

"Ah! Looks like we have a costumer." The young girl replied as she continued to eat her Sukombu and pat a ginormous dog.

"Ah looks like you need a bath Sadaharu."

**BANG**

Three pairs of eyes looked up, as Megane- Uh Shimura Shinpachi (Shinpachi: Yes thank you very much for that.) banged his hand on the table.

"Oi Shinpachi, just because we ignored you doesn't mean you go and break our table."

**DING DONG**

"… Can you not hear the bell ringing?"

"Yeah/uhuh/ruff" were the immediate responses.

A vein popped on Shinpachi's forehead as he threw his arms up and stomped to the door.

"FINE I GOT IT! I'LL ANSWER IT!"

**Sound of door sliding open.**

"Ah Shin chan!"

"A-Aneki?!"

Kagura peered from the living room and exclaimed happily as she ran towards their visitor and threw herself in the former's arms.

"Anegō!"

"Kagura chan! You look fine and healthy as usual."

While the two girls exchanged pleasantries, Shinpachi sighed and addressed his sister.

"So what brings you here so early in the morning Aneki?"

Shimura Tae looked up at her brother and smiled sweetly.

"Why, can't I visit my cute little brother once in a while?" Shinpachi looked at her suspiciously. Tae sighed and laid a hand against her cheek, a worried expression on her face.

"Well you see, there's actually been a Gorilla Stalker stalking me for the past few days and I simply can't seem to get rid of it. I tried to feed it bananas, omelets and even beat it up till it could barely move, but nothing worked." She sighed.

"No… isn't the last thing what actually happened?! And hasn't this been going on since Season 1 of Gintama?! Why are you using it as an excuse to visit us in Season 5?!"

Tae looked at him with a typical are-you-trying-to-get-yourself-killed? Expression and Shinpachi merely looked away, sweating profusely.

"I-I mean….. Its so nice of you to visit."

"It really is isn't it~~~"

Three pairs of eyes stared at the Gori- Uh person (Kondo: You were just about to say Gorilla weren't you?!) who had appeared behind Tae. Kagura turned away and dragged Tae in, as Shinpachi shut the door. A second later, it was banged open as Kondo Isao barged in.

"HOW MEAN OTAE SAN! YOU LEFT YOUR POOR GORILLA AT HOME WITHOUT FEEDING HIM!"

"…. Kondo san… You just referred to yourself as Gorilla just now didn't you?"

"Eh?"

"Don't worry about it Shinpachi, Gori will always be Gori~" Kagura said as she sat on Sadaharu and swung her legs.

"Ah by the way Anegō, where's Kyuu chan?"

"Ah, now that you mention it, I don't see Kyuubei san anywhe-"

**CRASH**

Everyone watched as Yagyu Kyuubei walked in, dusting her coat and adjusting her eye patch as she turned to look at Tae.

"Tae chan! You suddenly disappeared! I was so worried!"

"Ah I'm sorry Kyuu chan~ I just HAD to get rid of this Gorilla." And as she says it, she kneads Kondo's head into the ground with her foot.

"WAAAAAKAAAAA~" Tojo Ayumu cried as he grabbed Kyuubei's leg.

"Waka how cruel! You left this loyal Tojo Ayumu to wait while you ran off on your own, do you know how worri- umf!"

"I'm glad you're alright Tae chan." Kyuubei said as she ground Tojo's head into the ground.

**BANG**

Once again, everyone looked up to see the entrance filled with smoke. As the smoke cleared, three figures appeared.

"Gintoki! This time I'll make sure you pay the rent even if I have to drag you to hell and back!" Otose san, the owner of Otose snack house and the land lady, yelled as she crossed her arms.

"That's right! Worthless pieces of shit like you shouldn't be living off other people's hard earned money!"

"But Catherine sama, don't you do the same?" Tama blinked, as Catherine stuck her face close to the female robot's and started yelling at her.

While everyone yelled and shouted and got beaten up (mostly just Kondo and Tojo), a single, very pissed, silver-haired, lazy, good for nothing, strawberry milk drinking, parfait eating, nose digging, naturally permed hair having, Samurai threw his precious JUMP on the table and banged his hands against it. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at him curiously.

"First of all… STOP BARGING INTO OTHER PEOPLE'S HOUSES AS YOU PLEASE! SECOND OF ALL! YOU TWO!" He pointed at Tae and Kyuubei. "STOP DAMAGING THE FLOOR! AND YOU!" He pointed at Tama, "WHAT NECESSITY WAS THERE TO BLOW UP THE FRONT DOOR?! DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO DO THAT?!"

"Eh well-"

"DON'T ANSWER THAT! NOW ALL OF YOU!" He screamed, throwing Shinpachi out the door. (Shinpachi: WHY ME?!) "GET OUT!"

Sakata Gintoki panted, as he watched everyone leave.

"Ugh. This place is filled with gorilla stalkers, perverted caretakers, gorilla women, violent wo-men, old hags and cat-eared monsters."

"You forgot female robots."

"And female robots."

"You forgot Megane."

"And Megane."

"Ah Gin chan you have a booger on your cheek."

"Ah your right."

* * *

**A/n: Fufu~ And that's the end of Chapter 1! I actually had quite a lot of fun writing this :D**

**The next Chapter is also going to be a pointless introductory chapter! So have fun reading!**

**Oh and also, I HAVE SOMETHING VERY IMPORTANT TO SAY BEFORE THE NEXT CHAPTER. So PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE BEFORE THE CHAPTER! **

**Review!**

**Love~**


	3. Cats' eyes are freaky in the dark

**A/n: Hello again~**

**As I mentioned in the previous chapter, in the Author's note below the chapter, (If you actually read the note you'll know what I'm talking about.) I have something very important to ask.**

**Since I'll be working on this fic mainly, I decided that it would be good to have material for another fic that I can start parallely (is that even a word?). So I would really appreciate if you could tell me what you want me to write about/who you want me to write about. Give me your requests, ideas, whatever and I'll make it into a story specially for you! (No I'm not kidding). So feel free to add in your requests for a new story in the reviews or simply PM me.**

**That's all~**

**Love~**

* * *

**Glossary:**

**Yorozuya no Gin chan: Odd Jobs Gin Chan.**

**Chotto: Wait a minute, wait.**

**Zura ja nai Katsura da is Katsura's catch phrase. I just wanted to use it :D © to the owner xD**

**San-baka: Three idiots. San means three and we all know what Baka means x)**

**Danna: Master, Boss. Its different from the normal Boss/master. If you've watched Gintama, you know what it means.**

**Nani: What.**

**Damegane: Dame+Megane. Useless glasses. (Read as: Dah-mey-gah-ney)**

**Okyaku: Customer. San is added for politeness.**

**Sou yo: Means that's right in that context.**

**Sukombu: The seaweed snack Kagura keeps eating.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Cats' eyes are freaky in the dark**

"A~ah. I can't believe even though we finally got a customer, it was some old lady who wanted us to find her stupid cat."

"Don't be rude Gin san. After all you ARE Yorozuya no Gin chan. You can't expect requests from the Shogun."

"Patsuan~ This is why your just Shinpachi and not the main character of a Shōnen JUMP manga."

"CHOTTO WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!"

"Arara~ Shinpachi's getting mad~"

"Kagura chan….. Whom are you trying to imitate….?"

"Woof!"

"Eh? Sadaharu?!"

The trio watched as their humongous dog ran away, his leash flapping behind him.

"A~ah this is why I didn't want a dog."

"Actually don't you think Sadaharu might have found the cat?"

"Or maybe he found the old woman who found the cat."

"Eh?" Shinpachi said, as he adjusted his glasses. Walking towards them, with an old woman and her cat in his mouth, was Sadaharu who looked extremely pleased with himself.

"Eh? EH?! EHHHHH!"

Shinpachi cried as Gintoki and Kagura helped the old woman down and petted the huge dog. He watched as they waved to the old lady and she walked away.

"Ano…. I don't know if its just me…. But doesn't this mean that we failed at the job…?"

Shinpachi watched as both Kagura and Gintoki stuck their pinkies in their nose and whistled 'Jingle bells'.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! THERE GOES OUR MEALS FOR THE NEXT WEEK!"

"Oi oi… Don't sweat the small stuff… Its fine~ The old lady found her cat and they're living happily ever after."

"That's right Shinpachi. This is why you'll always be a Shinpachi."

"DON'T GIMME THAT! WE DID NOTHING! IN THE FIRST PLACE DID THAT GRANNY EVEN LOSE HER CAT OR DID SHE JUST FORGET ABOUT IT?! AND WHY ARE YOU TREATING ME LIKE NOBITA!"

"Gin chan I think Shinpachi's on his period. He keeps shouting and whining about everything."

"That's right Kagura chan. Make sure you don't turn out to be like your useless Onee chan."

Shinpachi glared at them, as they walked away. Sighing he followed.

Things had been rough lately for the Yorozuya trio. Otose san kept pestering them about the rent everyday, not to mention they barely got any useful work lately. Not that they did anything useful anyway. But it had already been a week since they had eaten anything but raw eggs on rice and the only one who didn't have a problem with it was Kagura. Even Sadaharu was beginning to complain. That aside, Gintoki never even paid Kagura and Shinpachi. Not that they did anything to get paid. But still. Sighing again, he slumped as he watched his boss and junior chatting happily about God knows what.

_Looks like its gonna be eggs on rice again huh._

"If it isn't Gintoki and his underlings!" A familiar voice shouted from behind them.

"Oi oi. If I knew we were gonna run into idiots I wouldn't have taken up that job."

"Don't be mean Gin san."

"Ah its Zura!"

"Zura ja nai! Captain Katsura da!" Katsura Koutaro, the leader of the Anti Foreign Faction said. He stood on a huge wooden crate with Elizabeth behind him holding a sign that said "Long time no see". He wore a Captain's outfit and an eye patch and held an "If-you-don't-know-where-your-heart-lies-then-join -the-Joi-shishi".

The trio stared at him as he 'Hahahaha'd loudly. Then they walked away like they didn't see anything.

"Oi Gintoki! Don't ignore me!" Zura- (Katsura: Zura ja nai! Katsura da!) I mean Katsura, yelled after them.

They pretended they couldn't hear him and walked on. (A/n: Poor Zura x'D Ah I mean Katsura~)

Just then, they heard a lood **BOOM** and as they ducked, a missile flew over them and hit Katsura's crate. Elizabeth held up a sign saying 'Here comes trouble'

"Kaaaaaaa-tsuuuuuu-raaaaaaaa" Yelled a familiar voice as he jumped out of the police car and aimed his bazooka at Katsura.

"Hahahahaha! You'll never catch me you dogs of the Government! (A/n: The term used here would be Bakufu no inu tachi, which translates to the same.)

Gintoki groaned as the rest of the retinue got out of the car and a dark haired man lighting a cigarette with a lighter shaped like a mayonnaise bottle stood in front of them.

"And? What are the san-baka doing here? Coincidence?" The man known as the Demon Vice-Commander (A/n: The term would be 'Oni no Fukucho' which translates to the same.), Hijikata Tōshiro asked, looking down at the Yorozuya trio.

"Ah Danna! And china girl and Megane."

"OI! ATLEAST GIVE ME A NICKNAME THAT ISN'T RELATED TO MY GLASSES!"

Okita Sōgo made his way towards them, his bazooka hoisted over his shoulder.

"Are you guys helping Katsura recruit people?"

"Oi SŌGO!"

"Eh nani Hijikata san(go-die-Hijikata-you-useless-idiot)?"

"I HEARD THAT SŌGO YOU BASTARD!" And the normal cycle of Hijikata chasing Sōgo, while the latter tried to kill the former, took place. Yamazaki walked up to them and smiled apologetically.

"Ah looks like you got into another mess huh?" The trio stared at him while explosions were heard in the background along with Katsura's and Sōgo's laughter and Hijikata's screaming.

"Ah Jimmy." Kagura said and punched Yamazaki.

"Cho- KAGURA CHAN?!"

"Ah no I was getting pissed off at having to look at his face. One straight man like you is enough Shinpachi."

Shinpachi looked at her teary-eyed.

"Ka-Kagura chan! Even though your always mean to me you actually admit I'm perfect for the role!"

"Of course. I don't see any other damegane's around. Do you?" Kagura deadpanned as Shinpachi's glasses cracked from a rock hitting it. While he sulked in a corner, Kagura walked to Gintoki who was sitting in a dango stall, eating dangos.

"Gin chan do you have any money?"

"Huh? Is that a trick question?" Kagura sighed and flopped down on the bench next to him.

"I just wanted to buy another packet of Sukombu."

"Oi oi if you keep eating so much of that disgusting stuff, your legs will disappear and when you wake up in the morning you'll find a fish's tail instead."

"Oh! So I can be like Ariel?!"(A/n: Reference to Princess Ariel from Little Mermaid.)

"Ah I forgot. If you keep eating that stuff you won't grow up to be a fine woman. Especially in the chest." Gintoki plopped the last dango in his mouth, ignoring the grief-stricken expression Kagura was giving him.

"Sou yo! You will never become a fine woman like me who loves chasing handsome men like Gin san~ Not that I'll ever let you chase him! GIN SAN IS MINE YOU HEAR!"

A female ninja-assassin with lilac hair hung upside down in front of them, blowing kisses to Gintoki.

Kagura sat poker-faced as Gintoki stuck the dango stick into Sarutobi Ayame's eye and she screamed with glee about how cruel he was as he kicked her glasses off.

Shinpachi came back, to see Sa chan crawling on the ground, looking for her glasses, with a look of pure masochistic delight on her face.

"Sa chan san… did Gin san harass you again?" Damegane- Uhm Shinpachi asked (Shinpachi: OIIIIIII!) as he looked down at her talking to a rat. At that question, Sa chan squealed and hid her blushing face, while Shinpachi, Kagura and Gintoki looked away in disgust.

"Gintoki?" Another familiar voice said. A blonde head appeared around the corner of the shop and a woman in a black kimono with a torn sleeve (Tsukuyo: Its not torn! That's fashion!) appeared.

"Tsukky!" Kagura said as she ran to Tsukuyo. The leader of the Hyakka smiled and patted the girl's head and looked at Gintoki.

"Perfect timing. Hinowa had a job for yo-"

"No thanks."

"Eh?"

"No thanks. Yorozuya no Gin chan is unavailable right now."

Tsukuyo gave him a blank look even as a vein twitched on the side of her face.

"She said she'd be willing to pay you enough to feed the town for a week."

"Ah why didn't you say so before Okyaku san~" Gintoki said as he rubbed his hands and stood in front of Tsukuyo.

"Well follow me then." She said and walked away, leaving a gleeful Gintoki, a Suspicious Shinpachi and a sleeping Sadaharu.

"Eh? Where's Kagura chan?" Shinpachi asked, as he looked around.

"TAKE THAT YOU IDIOT SADISTIC BASTARD!"

"I'LL KILL YOU YOU STUPID CHINA MONKEY!"

"…..Gin san…. Shouldn't we stop them?"

"Its fine Patsuan~ besides this is definitely not a job for little kids. So we'll leave her with those Shinsengumi bastards while I- we, go and enjo- work."

"There was something fundamentally wrong with how your sentence ended Gin san."

Shinpachi said as he followed his boss. He could here Kagura and Sōgo screaming insults at each other and wondered how Hijikata would react once he realized what Gintoki had done. Shrugging, he ran to catch up with the silver-haired Samurai.

* * *

"I've brought them Hinowa." Tsukuyo said, as she entered the shop.

"Ah! Gin san and Shinpachi kun! Long time no see!" Hinowa greeted the two with a smile.

"Good afternoon Hinowa san, Seita kun." Shinpachi greeted them.

"So? What's this big job that's gonna help feed the pachinko balls- I mean, feed us with lunch for a week?" Gintoki corrected his question, as Shinpachi stared at him. Hinowa suddenly grew serious.

"Actually there's someone here to meet you."

"Haaah?! Don't tell me its another old woman who lost her pussy." (A/n: CAT. Pussy CAT. .") Hinowa smiled and gestured towards the back entrance out of which a tall sandy-haired man appeared. He wore a long black coat trimmed with gold over a re-modeled Shinsengumi uniform and a red cape with gold accents. He tilted his head and smiled sadistically, his red eyes glittering with mischief.

"Long time no see….. Danna."

* * *

**A/n: Aaaaan cut! Fufufu~ How was that? C:**

**Fun xD Anyway I was wondering if my chapters are too long? Before I realize it would have crossed 1.5k words. ==" Let me know if I have to cut it down~**

**Please review and tell me what you think of the story so far! Also, please do what I mentioned in the note before the Chapter! Thank you~**

**Love~**


	4. THE NAME IS TOO LONG xD

**A/n: Ah yeah Imma try to keep the chapters from going over 2k words. Otherwise it'll get tooo long. Anway, continuing from where we stopped last Chapter!**

**Review!**

**Love~**

* * *

**Glossary:**

**Shinigami Taiyuu: Courtesan of Death**

**Shiro Yasha: White Demon**

**Yukata: A unisex dress worn by both men and women in Japan.**

**Kunai: A weapon used by Ninjas, Asassins and Shinobi. If you've watched either Gintama, Naruto or any Anime with Ninja in it, you should know what it looks like.**

* * *

_Recap:_

"_I've brought them Hinowa." Tsukuyo said, as she entered the shop._

"_Ah! Gin san and Shinpachi kun! Long time no see!" Hinowa greeted the two with a smile._

"_Good afternoon Hinowa san, Seita kun." Shinpachi greeted them._

"_So? What's this big job that's gonna help feed the pachinko balls- I mean, feed us with lunch for a week?" Gintoki corrected his question, as Shinpachi stared at him. Hinowa suddenly grew serious. _

"_Actually there's someone here to meet you."_

"_Haaah?! Don't tell me its another old woman who lost her pussy." (A/n: CAT. Pussy CAT. .") Hinowa smiled and gestured towards the back entrance out of which a tall sandy-haired man appeared. He wore a long black coat trimmed with gold over a re-modeled Shinsengumi uniform and a red cape with gold accents. He tilted his head and smiled sadistically, his red eyes glittering with mischief._

"_Long time no see….. Danna."_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**You tend to run away when you see someone's doppelgänger.**

Gintoki spun around and started to leave with a "It was nice seeing you again, Tsukky chan, Hinowa san, Seita kun, but Gin san just realized he had something to do and-"

Tsukuyo grabbed him by the cuff of his neck and dragged him back in. "I expected you to react like that."

Hinowa and Seita smiled sheepishly as they too had reacted the same way.

The cause for their distress chuckled and ran a hand through his perfectly set hair.

"Well it's a good thing you haven't changed Danna."

Gintoki laughed nervously and slowly turned towards Shinpachi who was standing still.

"Shi-Shinpachi ku~n? Are you the~re? You haven't said anything for a while now so Gin san is starting to get worried~ NOT TO MENTION THERE'S A BIGGER VERSION OF A SADISTIC FREAK WE KNOW SO WELL STANDING FIVE FEET AWAY AND ACTING LIKE HE RULES THE PLACE!" Gintoki shouted, shaking Shinpachi by his shoulders.

A vein popped on the red-eyed man's face, as he smiled and tried not to kill the stupid natural-perm-bastard. Meanwhile Shinpachi seemed to have fainted while standing, due to the shock and Gintoki was slapping his now swollen cheeks.

"SHINPACHIIII! COME BACK TO MEEE!" The Samurai cried.

Tsukuyo sighed and put a hand on Gintoki's shoulder.

"Let me handle it." 'Tsukky cha~n!' Gintoki yelled as he grabbed Tsukuyo's legs and blew his nose on her Kimono. Which earned him a Kunai sticking out from his forehead. Tsukuyo took another Kunai and expertly threw it straight into Shinpachi's A**hole. The latter screeched and rolled on the ground clutching his rear end.

'Humph'ing, Tsukuyo turned to look at Gintoki.

"Now will you listen to what our guest has to say or not?"

She crossed her arms and glared at him while he sobbed into the sleeve of his Kimono.

"…..Gintoki…" Tsukuyo said slowly. The perm-head finally stopped weeping and wiped his nose on Seita's Yukata. (Seita: EWWWW!) He then looked at Tsukuyo who had a pleading look on her face and finally sighing, looked at the man standing in front of him.

"So? How did you grow so big and mighty in the little time that took us to come from Kabukichō to Yoshiwara, Okita kun? Or should I say… Bakaiser?"

Older Okita Sōgo grinned and leaned against the counter.

"That nick name really stuck you know."

Suddenly Shinpachi jumped up and cried "HIT THE WART ON ITS HEAD! IT SHOULD CHANGE BACK!" Everyone looked at him with blank faces and then went back to looking at Bakaiser- Older Okita Sōgo. (Sōgo: You did that on purpose just now didn't you?)

"Well where should I start…. How about… how the ba-couple here will cause all of us to suffer unless we kill them right away?" He said, drawing his sword.

"Huh?" Both Tsukuyo and Gintoki said. As Older Sōgo shook his sword in Gintoki's face, Tsukuyo blushed and stuttered.

"Wh-Wh-Wh-Wh-WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BA-BA-COUPLE?!" She cried, pointing an accusing finger at Older Sōgo. The latter merely shrugged and waved his sword between the Shinigami Taiyuu and the Shiro Yasha. While Tsukuyo started screaming and throwing Kunais at Older Sōgo, Shinpachi and Seita held her back, while Older Sōgo merely deflected them with his sword.

"Well that's how it is." He smirked. Gintoki stared at him with his dead-fish-eyes.

"Oi are you sure you should act cool when there's a Kunai stuck in your forehead?" Everyone stopped and stared at Older Sōgo.

"….. I'm having a sense of Deja vú." Shinpachi said. Older Sōgo Growled and plucked the Kunai out of his forehead and threw it on the ground. It hit the ground with a loud clank.

Gintoki scratched his head and said:

"I'd say 'Don't screw with me' but then I doubt you could pull of a stunt like growing older in an hour, so I'll believe you… for now…" Despite being pissed off, Older Sōgo nodded and sat down.

"So can you explain things a little clearly? Most of what you said made no sense." Tsukuyo cleared her throat and stood beside Gintoki. Older Sōgo shrugged and began his story: (A/n: Everything in Italics is the flashback~)

_He adjusted his shoulder bag as he walked through the dark streets of Kabukichō. It had been two years since he had left on a secret mission and he was finally back home. He turned a corner and stopped, drinking in the view before him. Kabukichō was a city of the night. The streets were filled with people doing their business. Women wearing pretty Kimonos and make up, Samurai puffing out their chests as they walked, and the hundreds of colourful lights that lit up the city like a mysterious land of dreams. As he walked along a particularly crowded street, there was a loud crash and a man flew across the street and landed in a heap on the other side of the road. As the dust settled, he saw a familiar woman dusting her hands as she yelled "And that's what you get for taking advantage of a poor innocent woman you pervert!" He watched as the women gathered around her and thanked her. The young vermillion haired woman raised her pretty chin and put her hands on her hips as she huffed at the men who were running away. Her hair had grown long and silky and she had grown taller. She wore a red blouse that covered just her chest and a red skirt that had deep slits on both sides. Her perfect legs were covered with thigh high stockings and she had a purple parasol on her back and goggles on her head. The man grinned and walked up to her._

"_Yo! Its been awhile! You've really grown up huh?" He asked, as he grabbed her breast. The girl looked at him and raised an eyebrow._

"_And who he hell are you? YOU STINKING PERVERT!"_

_**CRASH**_

"_Yo! Its been awhile! You've really grown up huh?" _

_Kagura glared at a sandy-haired man as he groped her, a sadistic grin on his face._

"_Your late. Stupid Bakaiser."_

"OI OI OI OI OIIIIII! WAIT JUST ONE MINUTE! OKITA SAN?! THAT'S OKITA SAN RIGHT?! IF OKITA SAN JUST APPEARED THEN WHOSE FLASH BACK IS THIS?!"

"Mine."

Everyone turned to look at a filthy man clad in grey rags, digging his nose. He grinned a toothy grin. The next second he was lying on the floor with Gintoki and Shinpachi stepping and kicking him. Once they were seated again, Shinpachi asked:

"What exactly was the point of that flashback? More like wasn't that guy just merging his wishes and dreams with Okita san's flash back? And here I was actually impressed that Okita san had gone on a secret mission for two years. Cheh." He said and spit on the ground. Older Sōgo held his sword to Shinpachi's throat.

"Oi…. Do you really wanna die that badly Damegane?! Huh?!" He asked dangerously as the tip of his sword glinted. Shinpachi turned white and shook his head as tears ran down his face. Older Sōgo (A/n: Its getting annoying to keep typing 'Older Sōgo' can I just call him OS? Not Operating system. LOL. Sōgo: I'll kill you.)

Older Sōgo (A/n: Cheh.) sighed and sat down. He gripped his sword and stared at the ground:

"_Your late. Stupid Bakaiser." Sōgo grinned and held out his arm. Kagura looped her arm through his and they started walking away from the crowd._

"Pfffft." Older Sōgo raised his head, pissed that his flashback was interrupted again, to see Gintoki trying very hard not to laugh. Shinpachi just had a very pitiful smile, Tsukuyo had bent her head and Hinowa was consoling Seita as he cried into her lap.

"WHAT THE HELL KIND OF REACTION IS THAT?! WHY DO YOU ALL (EXCEPT STUPID PERM-HEAD) LOOK SO SAD?! AGH! SHUT UP OR I'LL KILL YOU ALL IF YOU INTERRUPT MY FLASHBACK AGAIN!"

_While his flashback was interrupted, Sōgo and Kagura had reached a quieter section of Kabukichō. Sōgo watched as Kagura looked at the sky, quietly humming to herself. He looked away and put his hands in his pockets._

"_So… About what we discussed last time…" He started._

"_Hm? About us getting married?" Sōgo blushed despite himself._

"_Well you already know the answer to that right?" He looked at her, wide-eyed. _

"_You mean… You wi-"_

"_OF COURSE NOT."_

"BWAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!" Gintoki was rolling on the floor, tears streaming down his face. Tsukuyo was clutching her stomach and was red-faced from trying not to laugh. Seita and Hinowa were dancing in a little circle while Shinpachi gave Older Sōgo a sad smile.

Veins twitched on his face as he controlled the urge to cut them down. He hadn't come here to tell them about his pathetic love life. Or rather lack of. He had come there with an important mission. Remembering what he was there for, Older Sōgo breathed in to calm himself and looked at the ground. While Gintoki's laughter subsided, the others looked at him with surprise due to his lack of a reaction.

"I'm sorry… I didn't know you loved our little Kagura that mu-"

"ENOUGH!" Older Sōgo shouted, already on his feet.

"This is getting nowhere. Looks like I came a bit early after all." Not bothering to answer the questioning looks on their faces, he walked out of the shop. Stopping at the entrance he turned back and grinned sadistically. His red eyes flashing.

"You'll realize what a bunch of fools you are when the time comes." And with a swish of his red cloak, he was gone.

Everyone stared at the spot Older Sōgo had been standing on.

"What was that all about?"

"Oi Tsukuyo-" Tsukuyo jumped at hearing Gintoki say her name. "-what did that stupid sadist tell you?"

"Nothing much." She shrugged. "He just told me to tell you that Hinowa had a job for you that would feed you for a week and you would come running like a starved dog."

Shinpachi laughed nervously as Gintoki's eyebrow twitched.

"'sthat so? Well looks like I'm going to have to make that damn brat pay me after all." He stormed out of the store, Tsukuyo running after him, while Shinpachi apologized to Hinowa and Seita for all the trouble.

* * *

**A/n: Jajajajan~ End of Chapter 3. Pretty interesting huh? C: This is why I love Gintama.**

**Anyway stay tuned to know more about why an older version of Sōgo was there and what his mission is!**

**Review!**

**Love~**


	5. Don't make more enemies when u have enuf

**A/n: Thank you for the reviews Orchidellia and Silver-Soul-Forever :D**

**I hope you like the rest!**

**Right then. I hope to make this Chapter a little more not pointless. –wonders why that sounded weird-**

**Well anyway I have nothing to say so instead of wasting time reading this, read the story! But seriously thanks for reading the Author's note. –touched-**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Don't make more enemies when you have enough**

_He walked along the run down houses, the sound of the rain on his umbrella, his only companion. He shifted his umbrella to his other hand as he stepped over a corpse. Reaching his destination, he looked down at the marble tombstone in front of him. He read the name out loud, his quiet voice drowned by the rain. A sudden gust of wind soaked his long coat and filled his boots with water. He took off a boot and leaning against the tombstone, turned it upside down, emptying it of water. A rock skittered across the ground and landed at his feet. He stared at it for a second and swift as lightning, stood behind a hooded figure, the tip of his parasol at the nape of the other's neck. The man, as his height and broad shoulders made it obvious, raised his hands up to show that he meant no harm. The parasol didn't budge. The man sighed and turned around, pulling off his hood to show a ragged face and scraggly hair._

"_Really Commander. Is it necessary to play this game every time?"_

_The other lowered his Parasol and grinned._

"_Your early Abuto."_

_Abuto looked down at the man standing in front of him. No matter how many years passed, his commander didn't seem to change. Physically or personality wise._

"_And I already told you not to call me Commander. I threw away that title years ago." Opening his parasol above his head, he started walking away from the grave, through the destroyed streets and across burnt fields. After a time Abuto said:_

"_It feels weird to call you anything else."_

_The younger man turned around and opened his eyes. Smiling at him, his big cerulean eyes dancing with the raindrops. _

"_You can call me by my name you know." He turned around and continued walking. Abuto didn't follow._

"_You know I could never do that….. Kamui….."_

_Kamui turned around, a psychotic grin on his face. His eyes wide open and his blood lust reflecting in them._

"_You're right. Don't ever call me that. Or I'll kill you." Then he laughed, sounding like a child who had gotten a new toy for Christmas._

"_I'm kidding~ Of course you can call me Kamui~" He looked over his shoulder and smiled, his eyes thankfully closed._

"_Ne?"_

'_Ne my ass.' Abuto thought, as he followed his Commander._

* * *

"Zzzzzzz" Gintoki scratched his belly as he snored. Seven loud steps sounded, then the door to his room was slid open and something heavy landed on his stomach.

"Uff!"

"GIN CHA~N Wake up~"

"Ugh go away Kagura. Its still too early for you to be so loud."

"No its not! Its already lunch time and I'm starving!"

"Like hell it is." Gintoki grumbled, trying to push her off, as she chanted 'Gin chan' as loudly as she could.

"Ahh geez! FINE I GET IT! I'll wake up so get off!" Kagura jumped off and danced around the room singing his name.

Scratching his head he kicked her and said:

"I'll give you breakfast in five minutes so shut up." The little Yāto shouted 'Yay!' and ran out, calling for Sadaharu. Yawning, he dressed up in the same old, boring attire. (Gintoki: Hey! Its not my problem the mangaka's too lazy to draw me in different clothes!) He put on his Black pants and zipped up his black shirt, trimmed with red. He slipped his white Yukata over his left shoulder and bunched the rest at his waist and slid his belt over it. Walking out, he saw Shinpachi and Kagura wrestling on the ground.

"Oi oi. What the hell are you doing?" Both of them looked up to the sound of his voice and started talking simultaneously. After ten minutes of nonstop chatter, where Gintoki didn't understand anything other than Kagura ate more than ten servings of rice, he stretched and headed towards the door.

"Gin san? Are you going somewhere?" Shinpachi asked as he stretched Kagura's cheeks.

_What does it look like idiot?_

He slipped on his boots, picked up his wooden sword and answered Shinpachi over his shoulder.

"Tsukky chan felt lonely cuz I left her alone last night." He smirked at the duo's expression and walked out. As he walked past Otose's snack house, Tama called out to him.

"Gintoki sama! Tsukuyo sama had come by earlier to see if you were awake."

"Did she give you anything?" Tama nodded and handed him a piece of folded paper.

Gintoki waved it above his head and said 'Thanks' as he walked away.

"Tama? Was that Gintoki just now?"

"Ah Good morning Otose sama. Yes, Gintoki sama just went looking for Tsukuyo sama. Is this what they call a 'date'?" Otose patted the robot on her head and went back in, leaving the green haired machine staring after her in confusion.

Gintoki whistled as he walked past a bunch of kids playing Cops and Robbers. He squinted up at the sky.

_Cheh looks like today's gonna be hot and sunny too._

He rounded a corner and started walking up the lone path that led away from Kabukichō. He soon reached a small hillock and climbed up it. At the top stood a lone Banyan tree, its ancient roots swaying in the breeze.

"Gintoki?" He turned around and spotted Tsukuyo coming up the hillock. He smirked and said, "You're late." She merely raised an eyebrow and walked past him. "I was here two hours ago."

Gintoki groaned inwardly and followed her. He stopped a few steps behind as she laid a hand against the tree's rough bark.

"So? What's the deal with the early morning visit?" She was quiet for sometime and then slowly turned to look at him, her eyes full of uncertainty and doubt. Before she even started speaking, he knew what she was going to say.

"About what Older Sōgo said yesterday…. About…. Us…."She looked away and blushed slightly. "Do you think its true?"

He shrugged and walked up to her. Placing his hand next to hers, he replied in an indifferent voice:

"What about us? The fact that we were making babies or the fact that we caused something big to happen?" He didn't have to look, to tell she was scowling at him.

"Both." She answered. He watched as an ant crawled up the ragged bark of the tree and crept into a hole. He squinted to see that it was helping an injured companion and keeping it from danger. He finally breathed in and answered:

"Either ways, it was something big enough for that sadist to come all the way here and warn us." He heard her let out a startled expression as she turned to look at him.

"You knew-"

"Tsukuyo. I might be lazy as hell and a total jerk but if there's one thing I'm not, it's a two timing asshole." Tsukuyo blushed and looked at him in confusion.

"What does that-" Gintoki sighed and turned towards her.

"Well I dunno do I now? The only person who does, is our sadistic friend who walked out on us in the middle of our date." Tsukuyo looked at him and frowned.

"So where is he then?"

"There's one way to find out."

* * *

Hijikata Tōshiro jumped as a loud **BOOM** sounded. Cursing, he slid open the door and yelled to the obvious cause for the noise.

"SŌGO!"

"What is it Hijikata san? (why-can't-you-just-die-Hijikata-konnoyarō)"

"I HEARD THAT YOU BASTARD!"

"Heard what?" Sōgo asked innocently.

"Don't give me that innocent little boy crap! Why are you bombing the place so early in the morning?!"

"Ah…."

"DON'T AH ME YOU BASTARD! ANSWER MY QUESTION!"

Sōgo looked away and smirked. A vein popped on Hijikata's face as he growled S-o-g-o and began to chase him.

"Oi oi. Is this the kind of treatment guests get around here? Is it like a Shinsengumi tradition? Do you wanna die?" Gintoki shouted, tick marks all over his face, while Tsukuyo stood behind him trying not to laugh.

"Ah I like what you did to your hair Danna." Sōgo grinned.

"AREN"T YOU THE ONE WHO YOU DID IT YOU DAMN SADIST?!"

"Ah that's right." Sōgo turned towards a pissed Hijikata. "Hijikata san we've got intruders."

"ISN'T IT A LITTLE TOO LATE FOR THAT?!" Hijikata stormed up to Gintoki as Sōgo whistled and hid his bazooka behind his back.

"Why is it that whenever there's some nuisance its always YOU whose around?!"

"Ah?! Just so you know we were quietly passing through until that sadist of yours blew us up!"

"What the hell do you mean quietly passing through?! You just admitted you sneaked in!"

"M-Maa maa Hijikata kun, there's no need to shout…."

"WHOSE FAULT DO YOU THINK IT IS?!"

"A~ah. Can a guy not get any sleep around here?"

Three heads spun around at the familiar voice. Before Sōgo could react, a hand hit him on the neck, knocking him out. Hijikata just stared open mouthed.

"Please stop that Hijikata san that's disgusting."

"S-SOGO!? But you were just- And then-" Gintoki did him the favour of knocking him out with his sword.

"Well now that that's done, lets get down to business shall we?"

Older Sōgo smirked and walked away, Tsukuyo and Gintoki on his heels.

* * *

"So that's the story." Older Sōgo ended, taking a sip of Sake from his glass. He enjoyed the reaction he was getting from the two most indifferent people he knew. Tsukuyo was staring at him wide-eyed, her mouth hanging open. She had gone completely pale and had tried speaking several times but had failed every single time. Gintoki on the other hand was looking at Sōgo with 'those' eyes. It was on very rare occasions that Sōgo got to see Gintoki with 'those' eyes, and he enjoyed it exceptionally. The former Shiro Yasha got up and ruffled his hair. Without a word he headed to the exit. Older Sōgo shrugged and left Tsukuyo staring into space.

_Danna is still the same…. Letting the woman pay…. Things should become interesting now…_

* * *

**_A/n: _-rubs eyes- i think... I'm sleep deprived... -yawns- **

**Anyway here's the end to Chapter 4!**

**Thinga are gonna get interesting from the next chapter so stay tuned!**

**Review!**

**Love~**


	6. Three's a crowd

**A/n: Yosh! From here on its gonna get exciting :D **

**Ah right! the end has a little vulgar language. I didn't want to censor it as the effect would be lost, personal opinion lol. :P**

******Also, Guest san: Aneki means sister, Aniki means brother. Or rather, Aneki is the female version of Aniki. Please google it. And I didn't mess up. Instead of Shinpachi calling Tae Aneue as he usually does, I just used Aneki. Cuz I wanted to to. (:**

**Review!**

**Love~**

* * *

**Chapter**** 5**

**Three's a crowd**

"_Hmm…."_

"_You've been doing that for a while now Com- Kamui." Abuto said, changing his sentence abruptly._

"_Hmm~"_

"_Is there some secret meaning to that?"_

"_Hmm!" Abuto looked at his superior, wondering if his lack of a physique also caused him to act like a child._

"_You were wondering if my small body was making me act like a child. Am I right?" Kamui said, his permanent smile adorning his face. Abuto gulped._

"_O-Of course not."_

"_Hmm? Is that so? Anyway~" Kamui suddenly jumped off his perch and walked towards the interior of the ship._

"_Guess its about time to leave~" Abuto stifled a groan and followed his Commander. He had known Kamui for a very long time. Since the boy had tried to kill his father and then run away and become the 7__th__ Division Commander of Harusame. And never had the red-head failed to come up with the craziest ideas that would lead to certain death. Not necessarily for them. But Abuto had to hand it to him this time. This was probably the craziest idea Kamui had ever come up with. And probably the most dangerous. _

_The duo entered a dingy room which smelled like Petrol. At the centre of the room was an egg-shaped object that glowed violet. The room had speakers embedded in every wall and loud music was playing from it. The egg pulsed with the rhythm of the music, increasing and decreasing in tempo to match the music._

"_Well looks like it really has grown quite majestically." Kamui said, addressing a shriveled creature sitting in front of the egg._

"_Is that you…. Kamui?" Asked a weak voice. Kamui bent down beside the old Amanto and spoke loudly into his ear._

"_The time has come. Can we depart immediately?"_

_The Amanto shivered and trembled as he stretched out a stick thin arm and pressed a button on the control panel in front of him. A red light started beeping and suddenly the whole room erupted in blaring signals. The Old Amanto laughed, baring decayed teeth. _

"_Go on then. But don't say I didn't warn you. After all there is only two of its kind in the entire universe."_

"_Yes yes, we are eternally grateful to you Grandpa." Kamui stepped into a cylindrical container that was connected to the egg by hundreds of tubes of varying sizes._

"_See you in a minute Abuto!" Kamui waved, smiling happily as the container's door shut. A few seconds later, it opened and out of it poured smoke and steam and the stench of rotting corpses. Grimacing, Abuto stepped into the container. Before the door closed, he took one last look at the Amanto's face. Abuto swallowed, as the bile rose in his throat._

'_He has no face….'_

* * *

"So? What exactly did you wanna tell me you stupid sadist?"

"You're still as annoying as always I see." Kagura hmphed as she turned away and pouted. After Gintoki suddenly disappeared in the morning, Shinpachi had decided to spend the day with Tae and she had been left to play with Tama. But the robot-maid was too busy cleaning to pay attention to Kagura and Catherine was being a nuisance. Just when she was about to leave, the door had opened and that stupid sadistic bastard had appeared. Except this time he was Bakaiser. Kagura had followed him without complaint when he had asked her to go with him.

_Might as well have a nice fight~_ She thought as he led her towards a Café. Now she was sitting opposite him, waiting for him to finish what ever he wanted to say so she could beat him up once and for all.

"Have you noticed anything weird about Danna or that Shinigami Taiyuu?" Kagura picked her nose and rubbed her finger under the table. She smirked at the face Sōgo made.

_One point for Kagura~_ She sang in her head.

"Like what? He went out really early today to meet her and hasn't come back yet, if that counts." She said, swinging her legs. Sōgo raised an eyebrow.

"Well I suppose it does. Now here's what I want you to do-"

"OIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI. JUST CUZ I DECIDE TO LISTEN TO YOU ONCE DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN ORDER ME AROUND AAHN!" Kagura screamed, one foot on the table and a Yakuza look on her face. Sōgo deadpanned.

_Is this kid for real?_

He shrugged. "Well I guess it can't be helped then. I WAS gonna give you all the Sukombu that I bought the other day since it was too much…." Kagura's eyes lit up immediately and she started drooling.

"How much?!"

"About a hundred and seventy packs I think." Her eyes glittered as drool poured down her chin and formed a puddle on the table.

"But first sit down and stop drooling."

Kagura immediately did as she was told, an angelic smile on her face. Sōgo smiled at her.

_She's always been so easy to trick._

* * *

Sōgo (The younger one) walked down an alley, his back against the wall and his bazooka at the ready, as he crept closer to the exit. He pushed himself flat against the wall and peeked over his shoulder. Just as the information had said, there were a bunch of rogues filling up a truck with sacks of, what looked like flour, but actually contained Opium. He grinned to himself. This time he was going to take all the credit and Hijikata would be humiliated. Just as he positioned himself to leap out and bomb the group, he heard the sound of cloth fluttering and it was suddenly black, as someone or something swooped over him and landed on the truck. The men immediately started to fire at the person, but they simply dodged and swung themselves to the ground. Sōgo squinted to see the face under the cloak, but he could only make out the person smiling and then pulling out a grenade. The next thing he knew, his ears were ringing and he was lying face first in something soft and bouncy.

_Eh? Soft and bouncy? _

He reached out his hand to check what it was, but the second he squeezed it, he heard a woman's moan. Suddenly realizing what he was squeezing, he jumped back and aimed his bazooka at who ever was in front of him.

"Mo~ Sō chan you really are a pervert~"

_Eh? Sō chan?_

Only his sister called him Sō chan. And his sister was dead. He frowned. So who the hell was this bitch.

The person tilted her head and smiled. Standing, she laughed and said:

"You shouldn't point such dangerous things at other people you know." Before Sōgo could react, she was behind him, a hand covering his eyes and another pulling him back towards her.

"Wh-"

A second later he heard gunshots and an explosion at the spot he was sure he had been standing a second earlier. Once he felt the ground below his feet, he pushed her away and drew his sword.

"Who the fuck are you." Instead of reacting the way he expected her to, she simply smiled again and stood up.

"I guess I can't hide it anymore huh?"

Sōgo's eyes widened.

_This voice…. I've heard it somewhere before….._

The woman walked towards him. He tensed and prepared to attack. But she stopped a few feet away and reaching up, pulled back her hood. Her long vermillion hair spilled down her shoulders and her crystal blue eyes laughed at him. He stared open mouthed, as she took of her cloak to reveal a perfect body dressed in a small red blouse and a red skirt with deep slits on both sides. Her stockings ran up to her thighs and she had a purple parasol on her back. She adjusted the goggles on her head.

"You don't look very good Sō chan~" She crooned, inching towards him. He clenched his teeth and took a step back, only to trip over a rock and fall. He looked up to see a hand extended towards him. He glared up at her as she looked down at him, a mocking smile on her face.

"What the hell happened to you….. China monkey."

* * *

**A/n: -fan girl screams- GUESS WHO APPEARED! I swear I love her. So badass x)**

**Well I bet your excited for the next chapter now, arentcha? gehe~ ;D**

**Well review! And also, if you guys are favoriting this story, I suggest you also follow it, since its not complete.**

**Love~**


	7. Four is just asking for trouble

**A/n: Bwahaha! I loved the way the previous chapter ended! My sadistic senses are just tingling xD**

**Also, I wanted to mention, that the Older Kagura might be OOC. It depends on your view of her because if you ask me, she's already kinda OOC in the Anime. Also I'll be bringing out my sadistic side in her so don't sew me xD**

**Oh yeah! From here on, it'll mostly be Older Sōgo x Younger Kagura and Older Kagura x Younger Sōgo. There are two main reasons for that:**

**-The first would be that in order to make younger Kagura and Sōgo actually be into each other, they'd have to be OOC to some extent. Cuz unlike GinTsukky where the couple is clearly hinted by even Gori- Sorachi, it isn't the same for Sogura [Okigura? SoKagu?]. **

**-Second, since nothing much is known about the Older versions, its easier to make them interested in each other. [I will admit the idea of the older ones teasing the younger ones is mainly my reason but as I mentioned I'm a sadist so hell xD]**

**P.s the title of the chapter can be related to the previous chapter's title: three is a crowd. Its actually related to the contents. Go figure x)**

**Too long a note!**

**Review~**

**Love~**

* * *

_Recap:_

"_Who the fuck are you." Instead of reacting the way he expected her to, she simply smiled again and stood up._

"_I guess I can't hide it anymore huh?"_

_Sōgo's eyes widened._

_This voice…. I've heard it somewhere before….._

_The woman walked towards him. He tensed and prepared to attack. But she stopped a few feet away and reaching up, pulled back her hood. Her long vermillion hair spilled down her shoulders and her crystal blue eyes laughed at him. He stared open mouthed, as she took off her cloak to reveal a perfect body dressed in a small red blouse and a red skirt with deep slits on both sides. Her stockings ran up to her thighs and she had a purple parasol on her back. She adjusted the goggles on her head._

"_You don't look very good Sō chan~" She crooned, inching towards him. He clenched his teeth and took a step back, only to trip over a rock and fall. He looked up to see a hand extended towards him. He glared up at her as she looked down at him, a mocking smile on her face._

"_What the hell happened to you….. China monkey."_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Four is just asking for trouble**

Kagura's tinkling laughter echoed inside the empty building.

"Ah~ I forgot how cute you were when you were little~" She said, wiping a tear from her eye.

"And you seriously had a major metamorphosis. Is it like Carbon turning into a diamond? Is the concept the same?" Sōgo said, trying to piss her off like he knew it would her younger self. Except he seemed to have miscalculated, because the Older Kagura simply gasped and pinched his cheek saying:

"Are you saying I'm a diamond? How sweet~"

Sōgo watched her put on her cloak. She started to walk away and then turned around and looked at him.

"Aren't you coming? Sō~ Chan~?"

_This woman is definitely worse. Its not gonna be my fault if I blow her fucking head off_ .

Tick marks appeared on Sōgo's face when Older Kagura held out her hand like one would to a little kid. He glared at her, but the young woman simply smiled back, her palm outstretched.

Sōgo showed her the finger and stomped away. Older Kagura watched him go and chuckled to herself.

_A~ah. Looks like teasing the little Sōgo is much more fun. Coming back here and risking my life was totally worth it. _She giggled as she skipped after him.

* * *

_Elsewhere: (Or rather in a field of sunflowers, don't ask me why.)_

"Uwaa! It's a snake! I've never seen such a tiny snake before! The ones I saw while travelling with Pappy were always huge!"

"Oi hurry up China brat, or I'll leave you behind."

"Coming~" Kagura smiled as she skipped behind Older Sōgo, her hands full of sunflowers. For some reason, unlike the other stupid-idiot-useless-good-for-nothing-Hijibaka-obs essed-mini-sadist, she quite likes the Bakaiser version of him. He seemed more… The Yato shrugged and ran to catch up with the older man's long strides.

"Ne~ Bakaiser~"

"Call me Sōgo."

"Eh? Why? I don't call that idiot by his name so why should I call you by yours?"

"Coz we're the same?"

Kagura blinked up at him and Older Sōgo sighed.

"Well never mind. Call me Bakaiser for all I care. You're still China monkey after all." He smirked as she pouted and threw a seed at him.

_Why the hell couldn't you stay this cute. You had to go and become one sexy-loud-mouthed-smartass didn't you._ (A/n: -wolf whistles- Sōgo: ._.)

"Where are we going Bakaiser?"

"Somewhere."

Kagura ran in front of him and kicked him in the shin. While older Sōgo rolled on the ground gripping his leg, she hmphed and ran ahead.

_Ok I take that back. This stupid brat is gonna die._ He growled and followed her.

Finally after what seemed like hours of walking, the reached a slight raise in the field. The sunflowers had started to droop as the sun started to set and since they were so far away from the city, the stars and galaxies could be seen as clear dots and vibrant coloured streaks. Kagura exclaimed in joy as she spun in slow circles, looking up at the sky. Sōgo climbed up the slope and waited for her to join him.

"Ne Bakaiser, this is really nice and everything, but if I don't get back Gin chan will get worried and-"

"You don't have to worry about that. Danna will be too occupied to worry about some snot nosed brat."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SNOT NOSED YOU SADIST MONKEY!" Sōgo looked down at her and simply said:

"If you don't come up here right now, I'm going to strip you and hang you upside down from that tree." Kagura blushed and ran upto him.

"As if I'll let you, you stupid sadist. Besides what's so special about this place anyw-" The young Yato stopped mid-sentence as she reached the spot beside Sōgo.

"Wh-What…. What is…" She gripped his shirt as tears came to her eyes. She suddenly jumped away and swinging her parasol, started to thrash and shoot at him. Older Sōgo merely, side stepped her attacks, caught her by her ankle and held her upside down as she struggled to punch and kick him.

"Stop struggling you stupid brat. I won't tell you anything if you keep kicking me." Kagura gradually settled down as the blood rushed to her head and she became pink faced. Older Sōgo dropped her and she fell with a thud. Rubbing her head, she sat down and hugged her knees to her chest. She sat and stared at the white marble stone in front of her as tears welled up in her eyes once again. Sōgo looked down at her and sighed. At this rate he wouldn't get anywhere. He turned around and was about to head back, when she grabbed his ankle and glared up at him through her tears. Running a hand through his hair, he sat down beside her. He watched as she let go of him and sobbed into her knees.

"Ugh. You maybe annoying and I may wanna beat your ass up, but seriously kid that doesn't mean I'm sadistic enough to laugh at a little girl's tears." (A/n: Sōgo ku~n) Kagura sniffed loudly and looked away from him.

Finally after a time, she calmed down. She looked down at Sōgo (A/n: I'm just gonna use his name without the Older, because the probability of all four appearing together right now is nil.) who was sprawled on the ground, staring at the sky. She sniffed loudly. He ignored her. She sniffed again. He ignored her. She poked him in the side. He successfully didn't wince. She sucked in all her snot and was about to blow her nose when he smashed her face into the ground.

"Seriously kid, atleast TRY to act like a girl." Veins popped on his forehead as she stuck her tongue out at him from under his hand.

"Are you going to keep crying or can I start?"

"Can we let the author talk about the other Sōgo for awhile?"

Sōgo raised an eyebrow.

"Absolutely no-"

(A/n: Sorry Sō chan but no matter how big a sadist I am, I can't say no to Kagura chan's tears. Sōgo: OIIII! ARE YOU JUST GONNA IGNORE ME?!)

* * *

Kagura watched as little Sōgo kept up his pace, occasionally tripping in the dark. She didn't bother to tell him he was going the wrong way, so she could rub it in his face when he realized he was lost. They kept walking for another hour or so, until Sōgo stopped in front of a wall. He turned around abruptly and glared at the big bosomed woman in front of him. Kagura returned the glare with a sweet smile as she waited for him to speak the words she, oh so wanted to hear.

"I think we're lost." Trying not laugh, she walked up to him and ruffled his hair, promptly earning a string of curses from the younger sadist.

"No way Sō chan. We aren't lost." He stopped straightening his hair and blinked at her.

"Of course we are, see this mark on the wall? I put it here the last time we passed it."

"Of course you did." Sōgo's face started turning red, his eyes bulging and his veins popping as Kagura smiled even more sweetly at him.

"ARE YOU PLAYING WITH ME YOU STUPID BITCH?! OF COURSE WE'RE LOST!" Kagura's smile faltered at the tone he was speaking to her with. No longer smiling, she marched towards Sōgo, causing him to back up against the wall. Pointing a finger right in his face, making him go cross-eyed, she snapped:

"WE are not lost you damn brat. YOU are. If you'd stopped acting oh-so-smart and asked me where we were going, we'd have reached our destination a loooooong time ago. So don't go raising your voice at me just because your little brain couldn't get over itself."

Sōgo gaped at the woman in front of her. He let out a low whistle and said:

"Seriously, what happened to you? You went from being China monkey to China Chunky." He said, groping her. Kagura raised an eyebrow, unimpressed by his attempt. She spun on her heels and started walking away, but not before she said: "YOU happened to me, you damn-sadistic bastard." Loud enough for little Sōgo to hear. (Sōgo: Why am only I LITTLE?!)

Unable to come up with a good enough retort to that, he followed her. Soon they were walking through a deserted village, the houses nearly ruined, the fields burnt and the smell of rotting flesh was pungent. As they reached the edge of the village, Kagura pushed open an ancient wrought iron gate. Sōgo winced at the piercing sound that echoed in the silence. (A/N: Is it just me, or is writing about Grave yards at midnight freaky?) He followed her in, his eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness.

He noticed the graveyard was completely full, as though the entire village was buried there. Fog enveloped the ground as he shivered in the cold. The female Yato looked back at him and after examining him for a second walked up to him and dumped her cloak over his head. Sōgo stared after her. He would have normally thrown the cloak in her face and remarked about treating him like a kid, but it was chilly and he was thankful for the cloak. Not caring that the older version of a certain super-strong-monkey he knew looked slightly cold in her meager outfit, he sighed at the warmth from the cloak. Kagura suddenly came to a halt and Sōgo nearly rammed into her back.

"Oi what's the big idea? What kinda treasure did you hide in a place like this anyway?" He said, as he stood beside her. He couldn't see what expression she was making, as her face was thrown into shadows. Shrugging, he looked down to see what she was staring at and read what was written on the tombstone. Then re-read it. Then read it a third time. His breath caught in his throat, as his eyes grew wide. He looked at Kagura, as if to confirm whether what he was seeing was true or not, only to see her lips pursed and her arms wrapped around her body. Anyone would have thought it was from the cold, but he could swear she was crying. He knelt down in front of the pure white marble as he ran his hands across its carved surface. It was a beautiful piece of art, even for a tombstone. The edges were carved in the shape of creepers and at every corner of the rectangular stone, were intricately carved white roses. Not to mention someone had grown a rose bush around the stone, so that when the moon came out from behind the clouds, the white roses and the marble would give off a mysterious glow. He ran his hand across the lettering on the stone as he read it aloud.

"Here lies the man known as the White demon. May his silver hair always remain permed and may his soul always shine as brightly as he did. In memory of Master Sakata Gintoki, a friend to us all." (A/n: I wanted to mention that here I've just used like a normal burying thing than the traditional Japanese burial since well, I wanted to write it that way.) Sōgo then laughed, a silent sound in his throat, as he stood up and said:

"Which idiot came up with something like that anyway."

"I did." Sōgo gulped and apologized sheepishly. Kagura abruptly turned around and exited the grave in a swift rush of red cloth. As Sōgo caught up with her, he saw her leaning against a wall, her lips slightly parted as she took in gulps of air. She was sweating despite the cold and the moon made her alabaster skin look translucent. She looked at him without turning towards him, the eerie light giving her eyes the colour of ice. A cold, chilling blue.

"So….. What exactly was that? He asked, though the answer was obvious.

"Interference with the natural flow of time."

"Eh?" Ok THAT he didn't expect.

"Did you read the date?"

Sōgo shook his head.

Kagura sighed and wiped her hand across her bro. Sōgo blushed lightly and then mentally reprimanded himself. Sliding to the ground, Kagura kept looking at the stars as she started her story.

_Her idiot brother had just killed a thousand people by trespassing into some super rich Lord's house. He was the Shogun's second cousin removed twice after marriage to the Shogun's fourth cousin re- Anyway, Kamui had heard that this Lord possessed an illegal weapon that was considered so dangerous that anyone who was suspected of possessing it was instantly wiped out along with everyone who were connected to him. But Kamui had acted before anyone else could and had murdered every single one of the Lord's soldiers, attendants, maids, family, relatives, pets and even the Lord himself. In the end, it turned out that the weapon had already been transported somewhere else and a strange Amanto was in possession of it. So Kamui had gone hunting for that 'strange' Amanto, in order to kill him and steal the weapon. But things turned out differently when he found out that Amanto was the only one capable of controlling the weapon. The 'thing' was actually a living, growing being that needed love and affection to grow. Along with a strong soul. The weapon, Kamui called it Venus, as it reminded him of a Venus flytrap he had seen during his visit to earth. As the parasitic creature fed on the old Amanto in order to grow. Soon, Kamui got obsessed with the creature and when he heard that there were two of its kind, his greed escalated and he went looking for the other one. But obviously by then various organizations, including the Harusame had gotten news about Kamui's latest exploits and he had to lay low. As fate may have it, it turned out that the person who found it was Sakamoto Tatsuma, leader of the Kaientei and friend to Gintoki. He had immediately spread news of it to his former comrades on earth. And the people who were sent to capture it and bring it back to earth were Kagura, Sōgo, Gintoki, Tsukuyo and a modified Tama. But that had been the worst decision they had ever made and the second they got hold of the creature, everything turned horribly wrong. And the first of the horribly-wrongs was Kamui's travelling back to the past using the creature that had the ability to time travel. But even if you time travel, there are some rules that must absolutely NOT be broken. Kamui broke every single one of them. And that was the start of the worst. In order to revert what Kamui had done, someone had to be sent back in to the past, to capture or defeat him and save the natural flow of time. And the people who were selected for that mission were-_

"Danna and Tsukuyo."

Kagura looked at Sōgo and nodded slowly.

"They never came back did they."

Kagura tucked a strand of red hair behind her ear and bent her head, Her bangs covering her eyes. Sōgo looked up at the stars and marveled at their beauty.

"And I suppose you came after them?"

Kagura shook her head and picked up a rock by her feet.

"Not exactly, no." Sōgo didn't bother asking her for the explanation to it, as he expected her to give one anyway.

"We came to stop Kamui from killing this time's Gin chan."

Now, Sōgo turned to look at the Yato woman.

"WE came? And why would Kamui want to kill the Danna from this time?"

"Yes, me and you." Sōgo snorted, as his suspicion had come true.

_So the guy back then was me.._

"And the reason Kamui wants to kill this time's Gin chan is because….." (A/n: Okay Kagura says something absolutely epic now. I died when I imagined her saying it.)

Kagura stood up and turned to look down at Sōgo, the moon outlining her body, giving her a mysterious glow.

"…. The future is based on the present. You may die in the future, but you are alive now. And as long as you are alive NOW, there will be multiple futures to choose from, and depending on your choices, you don't necessarily die. But if you are killed NOW, then there is no future. The past doesn't matter and neither does the future. It is the present that matters. As long as you're alive and live to see another day, what happens in the future doesn't matter one bit."

Sōgo watched open-mouthed as Kagura stopped talking and took a breath.

_What the hell happened to you China girl….. Now I'm starting to wonder why I didn't notice you before…_

* * *

**A/n: Kyaaaa~ / Kagura is so awesome 3 -sighs dreamily- Of course Kagura and Sōgo are perfect for each other :3**

**WASN'T THE ENDING AWESOME?! HUH!? HUH?! DIDN'T SHE SOUND SO MACHO!? :3 **

**Anyway :P Yeah I like adding twists. Mostly cuz I like writing suspense (this has nothing to with my sadistic desires ok?) Also i think some things are starting to connect now right? (Especially the prologue. It makes sense now.) **

**Well I'm sorry for the swearing but it comes so naturally for Sōgo I can't do much about it. Anyway stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**Please review!**

**Love~**


	8. When they say 4, they actually mean 2

**A/n: Yep I'm back~ So here's a spoiler: This chapter will contain mostly Older Kagura x Older Sōgo :D**

**Thank you for the review ! Your request has been granted xD**

**Also, more Tōshiro here :3 I swear I love him.**

**Thank you again for the reviews Orchidelli and Silver-Soul-Forever! And thank you for the favorites and follows! Stay tuned for more :D**

**Please Review!**

**Love~**

* * *

_Recap:_

"_And the people who were selected for that mission were-"_

"_Danna and Tsukuyo."_

_Kagura looked at Sōgo and nodded slowly._

"_They never came back did they."_

"_Kagura tucked a strand of red hair behind her ear and bent her head, Her bangs covering her eyes. Sōgo looked up at the stars and marveled at their beauty. _

"_And I suppose you came after them?"_

_Kagura shook her head and picked up a rock by her feet._

"_Not exactly, no." Sōgo didn't bother asking her for the explanation to it, as he expected her to give one anyway._

"_We came to stop Kamui from killing this time's Gin chan."_

_Now, Sōgo turned to look at the Yato woman._

"_WE came? And why would Kamui want to kill the Danna from this time?"_

"_Yes, me and you." Sōgo snorted, as his suspicion had come true._

_So the guy back then was me.._

"_And the reason Kamui wants to kill this time's Gin chan is because….." (A/n: Okay Kagura says something absolutely epic now. I died when I imagined her saying it.)_

_Kagura stood up and turned to look down at Sōgo, the moon outlining her body, giving her a mysterious glow._

"…_. The future is based on the present. You may die in the future, but you are alive now. And as long as you are alive NOW, there will be multiple futures to choose from, and depending on your choices, you don't necessarily die. But if you are killed NOW, then there is no future. The past doesn't matter and neither does the future. It is the present that matters. As long as you're alive and live to see another day, what happens in the future doesn't matter one bit." _

_Sōgo watched open-mouthed as Kagura stopped talking and took a breath._

'_What the hell happened to you China girl….. Now I'm starting to wonder why I didn't notice you before…'_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**When they say 4, they actually mean 2**

Older Kagura sipped on her cocktail as she sat in a crowded bar, the loud music pounding in her head. She sighed and watched as the liquid swirled around in the glass. It had already been a couple of hours since she had ditched little Sōgo near the graveyard and run away. It had cheered her up to hear him screaming insults after her. He probably hadn't reached home by now. She hummed, pleased with herself, as she took another sip. Suddenly there were shouts and the sound of glass breaking. She rolled her eyes and continued to sip on her cocktail, uncaring to the drunken idiots behind her. But just as the shouting got louder, she heard an 'Ah!' and felt someone's presence behind her. Before she could react, there was a knife at her throat and a hand on her shoulder. Kagura sat stone-faced as whoever it was, bent down and whispered in her ear, his hot breath making her shiver.

"Well, well, if it isn't China Monkey." Kagura's eyes glazed as she recognized the voice. Picking up her half empty glass, she daintily brought it to her lips and flicked her wrist to pour the liquid into the man's eyes. As the knife fell from his hand, she caught it and spun around and smashed his head to the ground, keeping the knife to his neck as he had to her.

"Well, well, if it isn't Bakaiser."

Older Sōgo grinned menacingly from under her hand, his eyes blood shot.

"You reeeeeeeally like pissing me off huh?" Kagura shrugged but didn't move.

"Mind getting off me? You weigh as much as ten elephants." A tick mark appeared on Kagura's cheek, as she pressed the blade against his Adam's apple, drawing blood.

"Is that so? I didn't know you go around getting trampled by elephants." Sōgo's grin widened and he shrugged, one hand trying to pry Kagura's hand from his head and the other groping her.

"Ah is it just me or did you decrease in si-" Kagura stuck the hilt of the pocketknife in his mouth and ground it against his teeth.

"What was that?" Sōgo's eyes were filled with tears as he glared up at her. Grunting, he let go of her breast and tweaked her **** (A/n: Um this fic is rated T, so that's gonna have to be censored.) Kagura's eyes widened and she yelped. Jumping of him, she crashed into the bar counter behind her. One arm covering her chest, she pointed her parasol at him, her face turning red. Sōgo sneered at her and ran a hand through his hair.

"Oops sorry, I was pretty sure someone as manly as you wouldn't react like that~" Tick marks appeared all over Kagura's face as she twisted her parasol.

"You. Are. Dead."

People started pouring out of the bar as gunshots were heard.

* * *

Sōgo and Kagura stood facing each other, gasping for breath. The bar had been turned over and had the appearance of Swiss cheese. (Sōgo: Definitely holey.) There were two bodies lying near them but neither checked to see if they were alive. Finally, Sōgo stood up and picked up his red cloak. Straightening his appearance, he turned to look at Kagura, who had her hands on her knees and was breathing heavily. Sōgo frowned and walked up to her.

"Oi. You alright?" Despite himself, it was worrying to see the monkey with monstrous strength struggling to breathe.

"….-st fine."

"What?"

"Just fine!" Kagura snapped as she stood up and went looking for her hooded cloak. Finding it, she pulled it over her head. Turning to Bakaiser, she said. "We better leave before the cops get here."

"I am a co-"

"Not in this time your not."

Grabbing her parasol, the female Yato walked out the door, double-checking to see if any one was still there. Sōgo stared after her and sighed in frustration.

_That damn woman will never change. Every damn place she goes, she has to cause trouble. Doesn't she care one bit for her own damn life?!_

Sōgo cursed and followed her, his long cloak sweeping over the broken glass and pieces of furniture.

The duo kept walking at a fast pace. Kagura leading while Sōgo followed ten paces behind. After awhile it started to rain. Pulling the cloak over his head, he called out to the redhead.

"Oi."

She ignored him and kept walking. A tick mark appeared on Sōgo's cheek.

"Oi!"

She opened her parasol and held it over her head, as the rain grew heavy. Another tick marked appeared on his cheek.

"OI!"

She jumped into a huge puddle, splashing him with water. Sōgo's face was full of tick marks. He stopped walking and clenched his fist, his bangs covering his eyes. Noticing the stupid sadist wasn't following her; she turned around and looked at him.

**SPLAT!**

A vein popped on Kagura's forehead as the mud dripped down her face. Sōgo grinned at her and threw another mud ball. She brought her parasol in front and heard the slush make contact against it. Soon her parasol was tossed to the side, completely covered in mud and the two were throwing wet mud at each other at super speed. Ten minutes later, Kagura was straddling Sōgo, one muddy hand raised above her head while the other one held him by the collar. He smirked at her and she smashed her hand into his face. But he caught it just in time and twisted her arm, causing her to turn side ways. Kagura growled and spat at him. Sōgo looked at her with a blank expression. Then he picked her up, threw her over his shoulder and started walking away.

"Wh-?! PUT ME DOWN YOU STUPID KING OF SADISTS!"

"Don't wanna."

**Sound of vein popping.**

"WHO ASKED WHETHER YOU WANT TO?! PUT ME DOWN I SAID!"

Sōgo started to whistle. He kicked her parasol and caught it.

"GIVE ME THAT! ITS MINE!"

Sōgo smacked her ass with it, causing her red skirt to turn black from the mud.

"AAAAGH!" Kagura screamed and shouted as she pulled, pushed, kicked, hit, bit, banged, thrashed etc. him, to no avail. Finally giving up, she hung limply as he carried her to God knows where.

"Had enough?"

"…" Sōgo patter her butt.

"Good girl." Kagura grit her teeth as tick marks appeared all over her face.

_I WILL KILL THIS DAMN SADISTIC SON OF A BITCH IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!_

* * *

**Ding Dong**

Hijikata groaned at the sound of the bell. He took a deep breath and blew out a cloud of smoke.

"Aren't you gonna answer that Hijikata kun?" A vein popped on Tōshiro's hand as he smashed the spent cigarette into the ashtray. He glared at a certain silver-haired samurai who sat opposite him, picking his nose.

"Gintoki WILL you stop picking your nose? Its absolutely disgusting." Gintoki looked side ways at Tsukuyo with a bored expression and raising his hand, rubbed his finger against her head.

Tōshiro sighed as the bell rang again and he got up.

"Oi don't damage the floor." He told Tsukuyo who had smashed Gintoki's head into the ground.

"Sorry."

**Sound of door sliding open.**

"Who the hell is it at this time of the night?" Hijikata said as he squinted into the dark. A cloaked figure stepped into the light. Tōshiro deadpanned.

**Sound of door banging shut.**

"Who was it?" Tsukuyo asked curiously.

"Some kid playing a prank."

"At this time of night in the rain?" Gintoki asked as he rubbed the swelling on his head. Tōshiro shrugged and sat down opposite them.

"Kids these days."

**Sound of door sliding open and closing with a bang.**

"I see you're as heartless as always Hijikata-konnoyaro-why-can't-you-just-go-drown-in- the-gutter."

Three pairs of blank eyes looked up at him as Older Sōgo walked in, soaking wet, absolutely filthy and extremely pissed.

"Ah." Gintoki and Tsukuyo sipped their tea noisily as Tōshiro lit another cigarette. A dark aura formed around Sōgo.

"WHAT KIND OF LETHARGIC REACTION IS THAT?! DO YOU WANNA DIE YOU BASTARDS?!" Bakaiser asked as he threw the bundle on his shoulder at the trio. Tōshiro and Tsukuyo dodged, while pushing Gintoki in the way so he and the bundle smashed against the wall. Groaning Gintoki looked down at the filthy bundle in his lap.

**Poke Poke**

**Squiggle**

**Poke Poke**

**Squiggle Squiggle**

**Poke Po-**

"BWAH!" Kagura shouted as her fist connected with Gintoki's chin, knocking him out.

"SOGO YOU BASTARD! WHERE ARE YOU?!" The young Yato screeched. Finding her target, she jumped and landed on him and proceeded to wrestle with him, spraying mud all over the place.

"OI STOP IT! YOU GUYS ARE DIRTYING THE WHOLE PLACE!"

"Oh its Mayo."

DON'T 'Oh its Mayo' ME YOU LITTLE-" He stopped mid sentence as he looked at Kagura. She had a bored expression and her fingers up Sōgo's nose while the latter tugged on her cheeks. Tōshiro looked down her body, though it was filthy, was extremely grown up and-

**Punch Bash Kick**

"Hijikata you pervert I'll kill you./Go on Mayonnaise freak, I dare you to finish that sentence." Kagura and Sōgo said in unison as they ground Tōshiro's head into the floor.

"Oi oi, it might be okay with you, but its night here for the rest of us you kn-"

"GIN CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" Kagura screamed as she threw herself at the silver haired samurai. Gintoki looked at her with his dead-fish eyes. Stretching his hand, he groped her.

"And who are yo-"

**Punch**

"Its nice to see you too Kagura sama!" Kagura grinned as she rubbed her cheek against Gintoki's, covering him with mud.

"Geh. Kagura you're filthy! Get off me!" While Gintoki unsuccessfully tried to push the young Yato away from him, Tsukuyo turned to look at Sōgo.

"So? Why exactly are you he-"

"TSUKKKKYYYYYYYY~~~!" Kagura screamed and launched herself at the blonde Kunoichi(A/n: Kunoichi- Female ninja). Tsukuyo sat poker faced as Kagura rubbed their cheeks together. Gintoki walked up, dusting his Yukata.

"And why exactly are you so excited anyway? Future Kagura san?" Kagura looked at him with teary eyes and went back to hugging him, much to his distaste.

Sōgo reached for a cookie as he shrugged and said in a bored voice,

"Well she hasn't seen you in years, I'm surprised she isn't bawling her eyes out." Sōgo dodged the fork that was thrown at him.

Tōshiro choked on his cigarette and Tsukuyo and Gintoki looked from Kagura to Sōgo and back.

"Are you two going ou-"

"I WOULD NEVER DATE THIS SADISTIC S.O.B!/WHO WOULD DATE THIS PIG-HEADED MONKEY?!" The duo glared at each other, electricity sparking between their eyes. Tsukuyo and Gintoki looked on, unimpressed. Once Tōshiro's coughing fit subsided, he demanded an explanation and the four took turns telling him random things, including a pointless flashback that caused Sōgo to go on a rampage. Finally, Kagura stood up and took a deep breath.

"I'm borrowing your bath~" She said and walked out.

Humming to herself, she turned here and there, according to memory and reached the huge combined bath. She made a face at the pile of dirty clothes and unwashed underwear and started to undress.

Standing under the hot water, she raised her hair and let the flowing water clean away the mud and filth. She sighed in satisfaction. Just as she was stepping out and reaching for the towel, the door slid open and close and Sōgo appeared through the steam. (A/n: A very naked Sōgo I might add. –wolf whistles-)

"Ah." He said with a bored expression, as he looked her up and down.

Kagura had a stricken expression on her face.

* * *

Tōshiro choked on his cigarette again, as they heard a series of crashes, bangs and gunshots and Kagura's screeching over the sound of the rain. (A/n: I forgot to mention, the rest of the Shinsengumi were taking a break at some apparently haunted hot springs but Tōshiro refused to go for various reasons.) The sound of running footsteps followed and the sliding door was kicked open. The trio watched it fly over their heads and returned their gaze to a panting Kagura wearing a tight white shirt that was nearly unbuttoned. (A/n: I leave this part to your imagination. She looks smokin' fyi xD) Gintoki whistled and Tōshiro blushed. Tsukuyo gave both of them disgusted expressions. Sōgo walked up behind Kagura, shirtless, (A/n: -fan girls screaming-) and pinched Kagura's cheek.

"Oi. Don't go taking other people's clothes as you please."

"Kagura aimed a punch at him, but he caught her fist and they glared at each other, veins popping on their faces.

"I don't wanna hear that from you Mr. I'm-not-ashamed-to-wear-small-sized-pants."

"You still have the worst naming sense ever, I see. And this IS my pant."

"No. It belongs to the you of this time." Kagura spat as she head-butted Sōgo.

"Couldn't you atleast steal a pair of pants while you were at it you lewd woman?!"

"SHUT UP YOU SICK PERVERT! WHOSE FAULT IS IT THAT I HAD TO RUN OUT OF THE BATHROOM?!"

"Its not my problem if you suddenly act girly just because I saw your naked bod-"

"I AM A GIRL YOU SICK SADISTIC BASTARD!" Gintoki and Tōshiro held the two back as they spat and swore at each other.

"At least we can be sure that somethings will never change." Gintoki commented. Tōshiro grunted.

**Sound of door sliding open.**

"Oi oi. What's with all the racket? I thought this place was empty."

Everyone froze at the sound of a familiar voice. Older Sōgo swore and dashed through the now door less exit and sped down the corridor.

Younger Sōgo looked at everyone in turn and then at the broken door and mud all over the floor. And then he looked at Kagura and Gintoki, who had his arms around her waist. A vein involuntarily popped on his fore head when he saw that scene.

"Why are you wearing my shirt China Monkey?" Kagura huffed and pushed Gintoki aside.

"Why if it isn't mini idiot-loser-pathetic-selfish-greedy-Hijibaka-obses sed-lost-directionless-pathetic-excuse-for-a-man sadist." Gintoki and Tōshiro doubled over, shaking with silent laughter. Another vein popped on Little Sōgo's face as he grinned menacingly.

"WHY DID YOU USE PATHETIC TWICE IN THE SAME SENTENCE?!" Recovering from his outburst, he said, "I see your naming sense is still as bad as ev-" Kagura waved him off and walked away.

* * *

"Yeah, yeah I heard that line not one minute ago you pathetic-copy-of-a-Bakaiser-sadist." While Tōshiro held back the cursing Sōgo, Kagura went outside and climbed the roof. Balancing on the beam, she walked to where Older Sōgo was sitting and looking at the sky. He had a strained expression on his face. Kagura sat beside him and took his trembling hand in hers. She brought it to her mouth and breathed hot air onto it.

"That was close."

"That was scary." She looked at him.

He moved his hand across his eyes.

"I almost felt myself disappear."

"But you didn't." He looked at her and she reached out and ruffled his hair.

"Looks like you almost killed yourself huh. Pretty sad way to die." Sōgo laughed darkly.

"Your brother must really be favoured by the Death God if he went and did crazy things like this."

"Or he's just insane."

"He definitely is insane." Sōgo agreed.

"How long do we have?" He breathed in deeply, considering her question before carefully replying.

"For all we know, we may already be too late." Kagura looked at him with wide eyes and he smiled bitterly at her.

"Why didn't you say so earlier?! We might have been able to-"

"Kagura." The red-head flinched at the sound of him saying her name. He closed his eyes and laid his head on her shoulder.

"We were already too late. No matter how many times we do this, we'll always be too late. We already knew that when we came here. This is just another endless cycle that we'll be following for all of eternity. After all, we broke the first rule of Time travel didn't we?"

She gazed at the stars as he squeezed her hand.

_Never try to alter the future by changing the past._

* * *

**A/n: I'M SO SORRY! Before I realized it I'd already typed over ten pages! D: But, but they were so cute I couldn't help it! –cries-**

**And I guess you figured out why Older Sōgo ran away when Younger Sōgo appeared and why he told Kagura 'I almost felt myself disappear.'**

**If you didn't, then it's because, (If you've watched Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Askaban you should already know this.) if your future self meets your present self, then it causes a major distortion in the natural flow of time. Cuz it's normally impossible to meet your future self. So if that happens, then your future self ceases to exist, i.e your future self starts to slowly vanish from existence. This is a major rule of Time Travel, because if your future self disappears, then you no longer exist in that future. So unless something drastic happens to change your future, the cycle keeps repeating itself where when you reach that point of time in the future, you'll go back to the past and meet your past self and disappear. And so an infinite cycle starts. (Yeah I have a crazy imagination.) Does that make sense? -shrugs- oh well~**

**Also, I'm sorry if the random A/n's in the middle are annoying :/ **

**Please review!**

**Love~**


	9. When they say 2, they actually mean 1

**A/n: Um yeah so from here on its gonna be completely random scenes taking place at the same time. As in I'll keep changing from one scene to another. Of course they're all connected, if not right now, they'll make sense later. So try not to get tooo confused. If I don't do this, the story will start to drag out **

**Also, the rest of the characters like Otose, Sa chan, Tama etc. may or may not appear or appear briefly. **

**Read on~ **

**Please review!**

**And those of you who have read and fovorited this fic, please follow it so you're updated on the new chapters!**

**(P.s the title is connected to previous chapter's title.)**

**Love~**

* * *

**Glossary:**

**Yukata: Unisex dress worn by Japanese men and women.**

**Hai hai: Yes yes**

**Jiiiiiii: Sound effect of someone staring**

**Iikagennishirou: Stop it already/ stop it/That's enough**

**Teme: Bastard (I used the Japanese words for it for emphasis.)**

**Shinigami Taiyuu: Courtesan of death.**

**Maa maa: Now now. Depends on context**

**Sassuga ore: As expected of me. Ore-Said as Oh-rey.**

**Taicho: Captain**

**Ah janai yo teme: Don't Ah me you bastard.**

**Jiji: Old man**

* * *

_Recap:_

"_How long do we have?" He breathed in deeply, considering her question before carefully replying._

"_For all we know, we may already be too late." Kagura looked at him with wide eyes and he smiled bitterly at her._

"_Why didn't you say so earlier?! We might have been able to-"_

"_Kagura." The red-head flinched at the sound of him saying her name. He closed his eyes and laid his head on her shoulder._

"_We were already too late. No matter how many times we do this, we'll always be too late. We already knew that when we came here. This is just another endless cycle that we'll be following for all of eternity. After all, we broke the first rule of Time travel didn't we?"_

_She gazed at the stars as he squeezed her hand._

'_Never try to alter the future by changing the past.'_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**When they say 2 they actually mean 1**

_Two hooded figures followed older Kagura as she walked through a dingy alley. As she reached the main street, she looked to either side and slowly crept out, merging with the night crowd. She stayed close to the road, in order to avoid being confronted by drunken old men. She pulled her cloak closer around her as a cold wind blew. Someone bumped into her and she cursed below her breath, quickening her pace. She weaved through the throng of people who poured in and out of the various clubs, bars and shops lining the streets of Kabukichō. She was just about to turn a corner when a second person bumped into her, causing her to trip and ram into the person in front. As they toppled to the ground, several people surrounded them. She quickly apologized and helped the woman in front of her up. Pulling her hood lower, so her face was barely seen, she tried to run away so as to escape the crowd. But someone grabbed her arm and pulled her into a side alley. She struggled against the strong grip and tried to kick and punch her way free, but the other expertly dodged her with practiced ease. She grit her teeth and reached for her parasol but was roughly pushed against the wall._

"_Are you TRYING to get us killed you damn China monkey?!" A familiar voice hissed. Kagura deadpanned and turned her face away._

"_LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!"_

"_Don't wanna." Older Sōgo cursed and threw back his hood as he glared down at his partner._

"_I take my eyes off you for one minute. ONE DAMN MINUTE and you go causing trouble." He said, grabbing her face and forcing her to look at him. She stared back blankly._

"_I was being followed."_

"_OF COURSE YOU WERE BEING FOLLOWED!" Kagura pushed him away and tightened her cloak._

"_Its not my fault you got distracted on the job." She spat on the ground._

"_I WAS LOOKING FOR INFORMATION!"_

"_Cheh. Pathetic excuses." She stomped out of the alley and Sōgo lost sight of her as she vanished into the crowd. Groaning he covered his face with a gloved hand and swore loudly. Looking to his right, he grabbed the pipe that ran up the building next to him and started to climb it._

'_One day I WILL kill her.' He swore._

* * *

"Ne Gin chan~"

"Hmm?"

"This conversation is starting off in a very familiar pattern." Shinpachi said as he plopped down in between Kagura and Gintoki.

"Oi Patsuan! I was talking to Gin chan!"

"Hai hai. We all know what your were going to say after that so don't bother." Kagura glared at him and stuck her tongue out. Shinpachi rolled his eyes and looked at Gintoki.

"Gin san how was your date with Tsukuyo san?"

**Bang**

Gintoki looked down at Shinpachi and Kagura and turning on his heels, walked out, shutting the door behind him as loudly as he could.

He walked through the noisy streets of Kabukichō as he picked his nose. He had been on edge for the past few days since Future Sōgo and Kagura had appeared. When Older Sōgo had told him and Tsukuyo his story, the two had just laughed at him. But it had been eating at them since that minute. Especially the way Kagura had reacted the previous night when she had seen the two. He sighed and stuck his arm in his Yukata as he walked around an old couple.

_Looks like I got myself into something troublesome again._

"Hm?" Gintoki stopped and stared at a hooded figure, that was obviously looking at him, from behind a lamppost. He didn't know whether whoever it was, thought that he hadn't noticed them, but they continued staring at him. Gintoki started to sweat as he looked away and continued walking.

_Pretend you didn't see it._ He thought, nodding to himself.

Jiiiiiiiiii~

Gintoki started walking faster, sweat running down his face as he felt his stalker following him. After twenty minutes of various unsuccessful attempts to lose them, Gintoki spun around and shouted.

"IIKAGENNISHIROU TEME!" He panted as he glared at the two people standing behind him.

Tae and Kyuubei blinked twice.

"Huh?" Gintoki started sweating profusely as he stepped back and made an I'm-so-sorry-I-thought-you-were-someone-else face. Tae continued to smile as tick marks appeared on her face.

"Ma Gin san. Is that how you talk to someone?" She asked as she took a step towards him. Gintoki turned tail and ran, screaming as Tae roared and ran after him.

"Hm?" Kyuubei looked over her shoulder. Turning back, she shrugged.

"I could have sworn someone was staring at me just now."

A figure cloaked in black watched from an alleyway as Kyuubei reached Gintoki just as Tae started beating him up.

"Fufufu~ Looks like you're as lively as ever, Sakata Gintoki."

* * *

**Yoshiwara**

"Hinowa we're out of rice." Hinowa looked up from her sewing as Tsukuyo came in from the back.

"Ara is that so? Looks like I forgot to buy some again this week." Hinowa smiled apologetically at the Shinigami Taiyuu. Tsukuyo brushed away her apology with a wave of the hand.

"Its my fault for not noticing. I'll go get some right awa-"

A large vermillion haired girl throwing herself at the woman, interrupted Tsukuyo's sentence.

"Tsukkkyyyy~"

"Kagura?" Tsukuyo asked, rubbing her head where it hit the counter. Older Kagura smiled brightly at her.

"Eh Kagura chan? Aren't you a little…. Big?"

"Geh." Tsukuyo grabbed Kagura and ran out of the store, with Hinowa calling after them. After several minutes of winding through the streets of Yoshiwara, Tsukuyo spun around and pointed a finger at Kagura.

"You! Do you realize that if you show up looking like that, people are going to start asking questions?"

Kagura tossed her long hair over her shoulder and shrugged. Tsukuyo sighed and crossed her arms.

"So? Why are you here?"

"How mean Tsukky~ Can't I visit you without a reason?" Tsukuyo looked at her with a blank expression. Kagura's shoulders drooped and she gave Tsukuyo a can't-you-atleast-play-along? Look. Tsukuyo raised an eyebrow.

"Ah mo!" Kagura threw her hands up. Squatting down, she began drawing in the dirt with her finger.

"Ne Tsukky is there some weird stalker following you?" Tsukuyo tilted her head.

"What weird stalker?" Kagura jumped up and smiled broadly.

"Never mind!" So saying, she skipped around the corner and disappeared. Tsukuyo looked at the empty space in front of her in confusion.

"What exactly did she come here for, that girl?"

* * *

**Kiheitai's ship**

"Commander."

"I already told you I'm not a commander Abuto~"

"Ah right. There's someone to see you."

"Eh? A visitor? For me?" Kamui asked, pointing to himself. Abuto stared at him, unimpressed. Kamui jumped off the window seat and laughed.

"You're so boring and dead Abuto~"

"Please don't make such jokes Commander."

"I told you I'm no longer commander!" Two sets of voices said. Kamui stopped and opened his eyes. He looked at the cloaked figure in front of him. The other figure pulled off his hood and smiled. Kamui and Abuto blanched.

"Arara~ Are you playing some weird game with me Abuto?"

"Absolutely not Commander."

"I told you I'm not a Commander." The Kamui who had just entered said. Kamui opened his eyes and looked at him.

"Who are you?"

"Isn't that obvious? I'm you~" His counterpart replied. Kamui frowned and took a defensive stance.

"Maa maa, there's no need to be so weary of yourself~ Ne Abuto?" He turned to look at the second cloaked figure. Future Abuto pulled off his hood, revealing his face.

"Ah there's another me." Present Abuto exclaimed.

Future Abuto smiled a lopsided smile and shrugged helplessly. Future Kamui looked back at his present self and said,

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Kamui from the future." Present Kamui raised an eyebrow and stood up normally.

"And why would you come visit me, my future self?" He asked, eyes closed and his ever-present smile on his face.

"Ah getting right to the point I see~ Sassuga ore!" Future Kamui said, mirroring the other's expression.

While the two Kamuis smiled at each other, the two Abutos exchanged weary glances. Atleast they both agreed on the same things. One Kamui is bad, but two means the universe is doomed.

* * *

**Shinengumi HQ**

"Eh? Okita taicho? What are you doing?" Sōgo looked up to see Yamazaki bending over him.

"Ah Zaki. I'm making a trap to catch a certain China Monkey." Yamazaki laughed nervously as he looked at the contraption.

"A-Ano…. Okita taicho….."

"Hm?"

"What exactly are you trying to trap with that thing?" Yamazaki asked as he pointed at the foot-trap big enough to catch a grizzly. Sōgo lifted up a snare and a chain.

"A China Monkey."

_I swear I'm never gonna piss this guy off._

* * *

**A certain sunflower field**

The woman knelt down and broke a sunflower by its stem. She brought it to her face and smiled.

"They don't actually have a very strong scent you know."

"I wasn't smelling it."

"Is that so." She looked up at a figure wearing a long grey coat that covered his body from his chin down to his ankles. The figure had a blue bandana tied around his mouth, the coat's hood pulled down to hide the rest of his face.

"Aren't you hot in that?" She asked, standing up and dusting her matching grey coat.

"I don't want to hear that from you." She chuckled as he stepped close to her. Looking up, she made a face.

"I can't even see your eyes. Do you have to wear that hood all the time?"

"You know I do." The man replied as he reached out and caressed her cheek. "I'm not as brave as you."

The woman closed her eyes and leaned into his caress.

"Only because I've never cared about how I looked." She looked at him again, then raising her hands, she pushed back his hood to reveal a pair of shining red eyes.

"I've always loved your eyes."

"Mm…" He said, pulling off his bandana. She winced as she saw the horrible scar that ran down his face from his right cheek down to the left edge of his lip. The man smiled bitterly at her reaction. She reached up and gently touched his scar.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. His eyes widened and he shook his head.

"You know it's not your fault…. I could never blame you…"

"Maybe you can't… But I definitely can…" He grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips.

"If there's anyone to blame, it would be _him_." She sighed and leaned against his chest.

"Well let's not waste precious time and go find _him_ then." The man hummed, his chest vibrating against her cheek, as he wrapped his arms around her and hoisted his chin on her head.

"There's no need to rush… After all, if we don't kill _him now…_ Then there's no more hope for this universe…"

"Your sadistic jokes are getting old." The man snorted as she snuggled against him.

"Maybe I'm getting old….."

* * *

**Shinsengumi HQ**

"OI SŌGO!" Tōshiro yelled, storming into the HQ. Sōgo looked up, cookie crumbs around his mouth, and said:

"Whaf if it Hijibaka- Ah I mean Hijikata san?"

"I heard that!" Tōshiro held up a chain.

"What the hell is this?!"

"Ah…"

"AH JA NAI YO TEME!" Sōgo looked at a fuming Hijikata with bored eyes. Before he came up with an insult, there was a loud crash and the sound of someone screaming. Sōgo's face brightened, as he ran out to see a certain vermillion haired china girl hanging upside down from a tree, her dress torn and several foot-traps hanging from it. She looked at him with a dead expression as he walked towards her.

"A~ah~ Look what the cat dragged in." Kagura spit in his eyes.

"YOU LITTLE-" Yamazaki and Kondo held Sōgo back as Tōshiro helped Kagura down. The two made vulgar hand signs at each other, the Shinsengumi HQ echoing with colourful swear words.

* * *

**Yoshiwara**

Tsukuyo yelped and threw Kunais at the person who had just grabbed her butt. Spinning around, she expected some perverted old man, but instead she saw a silver-haired, very perverted old man (Gintoki: I'M NOT AN OLD MAN! DON'T LUMP WITH THOSE JIJIS!) who had a kunai stuck in his fore head. Gintoki raised a hand and said "Yo." Tsukuyo kicked him and stepped on him as she yelled, "DON'T YO ME YOU BASTARD! WHY ARE YOU WALKING AROUND MOLESTING WOMEN IN BROAD DAY LIGHT?!"

Gintoki caught her foot and said, "Ah sorry, since you said you'd thrown away your feminine side-" Tsukuyo roared and threw kunais at him.

"So what are you doing all the way down here?" The leader of Hyakka asked as she crossed her arms and stared at a very badly beaten up natural-perm Samurai. He put down his teacup and looked up at her.

"You have a nice ass by the wa-"

**Crash**

"Gin san? Why are you lying in the middle of the street?" Hinowa asked as she entered the store from the back.

"I'm sorry for being a nuisance Hinowa, we'll go somewhere else." Tsukuyo grabbed Gintoki by the collar and dragged him off before Hinowa could protest.

Once they were properly seated in a bar where no one would bother them, Gintoki said:

"Did you see any weird stalker following you?" Tsukuyo leaned back in her seat and blew out a puff of smoke. Looking at her pipe, she said:

"Future Kagura asked me the same thing when she suddenly threw herself on me earlier today."

"Threw herself on-" Gintoki stopped mid-sentence when he saw the glare Tsukuyo gave him. Ruffling his curly hair, he said:

"There's been this weirdo stalking me since earlier. Though I think Shinpachi's sister scared them off when she went into King Kong mode." Tsukuyo 'hmm'd and continued smoking her pipe.

"Isn't it just that stalker ninja girlfriend of yours?" She asked.

"That pisses me off for some reason when you say it." He replied, a tick mark appearing on his cheek. She shrugged and looked around the bar.

"Was your stalker wearing a light grey coat?"

"No I'm pretty sure it was black. Why?" Tsukuyo motioned with her pipe, to a table in the far corner where two people in grey cloaks were sitting next to each other, obviously looking at them. Gintoki and Tsukuyo abruptly turned away and shivered.

"Nope looks like I just got myself more stalkers." Gintoki said as he laughed nervously.

"Did you steal someone's money and run away again?"

"OIIIIII DON'T SAY SUCH STUFF OUT LOUD! AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN AGAIN?!" Gintoki hissed, covering her mouth with his hands. Tsukuyo blushed at the contact and backed away. She suddenly lost balance and fell off her stool. She stretched out her arm to Gintoki, whose eyes widened and reached out to her, but a second later someone caught her and lifted her up princess style. Tsukuyo and Gintoki stared at the person wearing a grey coat and helping her back on her stool like it was the most natural thing to do. She couldn't see his face under the hood, but she saw a blue bandana around his mouth. When he turned around to leave, she grabbed his coat and said, "Who are you…." In a low tone.

The man turned, his hood slipping back to reveal two piercing red eyes. He then walked away as she let go of his cloak.

"What a creep." Gintoki said as he went back to his drink. Tsukuyo stared at him wide-eyed. Gintoki felt her looking at him and turned towards her, a smirk on his handsome face.

"Whaaaat~ Did you just realize how handsome Gin san is?"

Tsukuyo blushed and whacked him on his head.

"In you dreams you idiot!" She turned away and placed her pipe in her mouth. Slowly breathing in, she looked at the table in the far corner, which was now empty.

_They have…. The same eyes…._

* * *

**_A/n: Fufu~ So who do you thing the two grey cloaked figures are? C:_**

**_And Once again, I'm so sorry for an very long chapter. I should become more conscious about how much I write =="_**

**_Anyway~ I hope you understood most of what was going on. Though the Sōgo and Kagura parts were just for fun xD_**

**_Well thank you for reading and stay tuned for Chapter 9~_**

**_Review!_**

**_Love~_**


	10. When there's 1, 2 more appear

**A/n: I like pie :3**

**P.s: © to WB and J.K.R for the HP references in this chapter and the before chapters.**

**I JUST REALISED I DIDN'T MENTION SOMETHING VERY IMPORTANT FOR A WHILE NOW. I DO NOT OWN GINTAMA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. ALL © and ™ TO SORACHI HIDAEKI.**

**Please review~**

**Love~**

* * *

**Glossary:**

**Datte: Because**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**When there's 1, 2 more appear**

Gintoki groaned and rolled out of bed as the doorbell rang and Shinpachi went to answer it. Kagura slammed his bedroom door open and said loudly,

"Gin chan~ some weird guy came to see you~" Gintoki pulled on his Yukata and glared at her.

"What weird guy?" He followed her as she went to the entrance.

"Datte~ Its so hot and he's wearing that coat." Gintoki's eyes widened as he saw the same grey-cloaked bandana guy they had seen yesterday. Gintoki patted Shinpachi and Kagura on the shoulder and walked past their guest and out the door.

"Gin san's going out for awhile so take care of things." He called without looking back at them. Once they were out of earshot, Gintoki spun around and gave the man in front of him a cold stare.

"So? You want me to thank you for yesterday?" Instead of answering, the man walked past him and kept walking, completely ignoring the other. A tick mark appeared on Gintoki's face as he followed the cloaked man.

"Ne aren't you hot in that? Why don't you take off your hood?"

No answer.

**Sound of vein popping.**

"Are you ignoring me you bastard?"

No answer.

The silver-aired samurai glared at the figure in front of him, as if boring a hole through his skull. The two men kept walking in silence until they were well away from Kabukichō and were walking up a single broad highway that led to God knows where. Gintoki was about to say something smart and insult the other, when the man abruptly turned left and continued walking. Ruffling his curly hair in frustration, Gintoki turned too and gaped at the sight in front of him.

The man had led them to a sunflower field that was filled with bright yellow flowers as far as the eye could see. The flowers stood in sharp contrast against the clear blue sky, waving together in the breeze as if they were parts of the same body. Gintoki followed the man as he headed towards a raised section of the field. As they climbed up the slope, the Samurai saw two familiar figures atop it, facing away from them. The other cloaked figure and-

"Tsukuyo?" At the sound of her name, Tsukuyo turned and watched as Gintoki and the cloaked man stopped in front of them. He wondered if it was just his imagination, or if her face was paler than usual, if her eyes had lost their normal sparkle.

"G-Gintoki…." She breathed, as his brows furrowed.

"Oi are you okay? You look unwell." Tsukuyo opened her mouth, as if to say something, and then shut it, as though the whole effort was too painful. Worried by her actions, Gintoki reached towards her, only to be blocked by the second cloaked figure, standing in between them.

"Oi. Move." They didn't budge.

"Didn't you hear me? I said move." Gintoki said, his voice dropping, as he reached for his wooden sword. Then the person suddenly sighed and their shoulders sagged, as if they were carrying an unbearable burden. Pulling back their hood, they said:

"This should be enough right?" Gintoki ogled at the person standing in front of him.

The wind chose that moment to blow past them, causing the woman's blonde hair to come out of her hood and fall down her lean shoulders.

"Eh? Eh?! EHHHHHH!" Gintoki shouted as he stared open mouthed at the person in front of him. He pointed at Tsukuyo, then at the woman in front of her and back.

"T-T-T-T-T-TWO TSUKUYOS?!" The Tsukuyo wearing the cloak tilted her head and smiled.

"Fufu. Its nice to see you too Gintoki." Gintoki blushed involuntarily at the beautiful woman in front of him. Shaking his head to stop him from getting distracted, he said:

"Oi oi…. What the hell is going on here…. Why are there two Tsukuyos!? Don't tell me you're from the future too!" When Future Tsukuyo did nothing but continue to smile at him, he looked at the man beside him for help. The latter raised his arms and pulling off his Bandana and hood, said:

"I told you not to rush it." Gintoki and Tsukuyo stared wide-eyed at the silver-natural-perm haired Samurai who stood in front of them.

"Eh? Eh?! EHHHHHH!" Gintoki screamed again as he fell over and pointed a trembling hand at his other self.

"A-A-A-And its me! ITS ME!" He jumped up and started to feel Future Gintoki's body.

"Wow I really became cooler huh! What's with that badass scar?! Is that why you were wearing a bandana?! No wonder! That thing could make a newborn babe cry!" He exclaimed. Future Gintoki merely raised an eyebrow and ignored his past self as he looked at the two women in front of him.

"Guess its time to spill the beans huh?"

As they all turned to the white tombstone that was erected on the slope, Tsukuyo bent and ran a delicate finger across the white roses that were carved on it.

"Looks like someone really did a good job on my grave huh?" She then ran her hand across the lettering and read it out loud.

"Here lies the woman known as Shinigami Taiyuu and the leader of the Hyakka. May her everlasting beauty shine like the moon." She smiled bitterly and said,

"It feels weird to look down at your grave."

"Gintoki has an identical one. It's in some burnt down village which was pillaged by bandits and all the people were massacred." Gintoki chose not to comment on the details of his gravesite.

"So? After Kagura and Bakaiser came here, you guys decided to visit?" Before either could answer his question, Tsukuyo interrupted.

"How are you here? If what we heard is true, aren't we supposed to be dead in the future?"

No one said anything as the wind carried Tsukuyo's sentence across the field and away.

Future Tsukuyo smiled and said, "It seems we have quite a bit of explaining to do." Future Gintoki sat down and motioned for the others to do the same.

"Might as well make ourselves comfortable. This will take a while."

(A/n: From here on, I will call Future Gintoki, Gin san and Future Tsukuyo, Tsukky in order to avoid confusion. Present Gintoki and Tsukuyo's names will stay the same.)

"I'm guessing you've heard most of the story from Sōgo and Kagura. So I'll start from when Tsukuyo and I died." When no one said anything, Gin san continued.

"I'll first explain what happened AFTER we died, then it'll be easier to explain HOW we died. First off, for some unfathomable reason, the previous time we died, only our bodies got destroyed."

Tsukky explains to Gintoki and Tsukuyo the repercussion of breaking the first rule of time travel, altering the past. By altering the past, the future of that past, also gets altered. Because of which, an infinite loop is formed, where the person returns to the past, alters it and then returns to the future. But of course, very few people actually survive the process of time travelling. The main risk of time travel would be that if you were to change your future, depending on the change, the you in the current future ceases to exist, as that future has been altered. It is impossible for a person's future to change without the person changing. Hence an infinite loop of you returning to the past, changing it and then disappearing due to the change in the future, begins.

Gin san nodded and continued.

"And in one such return to the past, instead of our bodies completely being destroyed, only our physical bodies got destroyed, leaving our minds intact. Not knowing what to do, Tsukuyo and me were prepared to remain like that for all eternity. Until Tama found us. She protected our minds from getting corroded and prepared an artificial time leap, where we jumped back in time to the moment where our bodied were destroyed, and saved them before they died. Tama then fused our minds with our bodies and with the help of the time machine creature thing, we returned to the past once again. Except THIS time, we returned to a time before our future selves arrive here." Gin san paused as Gintoki and Tsukuyo gave him confused looks. He scratched his head and tried to re-explain,

"You see, this is what happened: (A/n: I will explain it in points so it is easier to understand.)

1. Tsukky and Gin san return to the past.

2. They try to alter the future by changing the past.

3. But before they can do that, they are killed.

4. Because their future bodies are destroyed when the future itself remains unchanged, they cease to exist in that future. That is, they die.

5. In order to finish what Tsukky and Gin san were unable to do, Sōgo and Kagura come to the past.

6. But by the time they arrive, its already too late and the future has already been altered.

Gintoki interrupts by raising his hand.

"By who? Who altered the future if it wasn't you guys or Sōgo and Kagura?"

Gin san pursed his lips and replied in a tight voice.

"Kamui…." Gintoki and Tsukuyo look at him with blank expressions, suggesting they had figured as much.

"The one who killed us and changed the future wasn't the Kamui from this time, but the Kamui from the future. We came here in order to stop Kamui from changing the future. But in order to do that, we had to alter the past/present. But before we could do that, future Kamui finds us with the help of this time's Kamui and kills us. And they altered the future in the instant we died. But without realising that, Sōgo and Kagura come to the past in order to stop future Kamui from meeting present Kamui. Which is of course is impossible, as Kamui had already broken the rule once, so meeting his past self again, would be no problem."

"What happens if you meet your past self?" Tsukuyo asked. Tsukky and Gin san replied together, "You disappear."

"Eh? Eh?! EHHHHHHHH!"

"WILL you stop doing that?!" Gintoki sulked as he pointed an accusing finger at Gin san. "Then doesn't that mean you'll disappear too?!" Gin san raised an eyebrow.

"Haven't you been listening to what I said? I already told you neither Tsukuyo nor me exist in this time's future. So there should be no repercussions of us meeting our past selves. That is the only reason we even appeared in front of you." Gintoki couldn't think of an appropriate come back, so he shut up and let Gin san continue.

"The reason future Kamui could meet with his past self, is because he'd already successfully done it once before, so of course he knew he could do it again." (A/n: Um.. I think this would be a better explanation: In Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Askaban, when Harry and Hermione return to the past, Harry defeats the Dementors by the lake and saves his past self and Sirius. He later tells Hermione, 'I knew I could do it because I'd already done it once before.' I hope that helps you understand.)

"Kagura and Sōgo's visit to the past is pretty much pointless because both the Kamuis had already altered the future by killing us. The only difference that their visit made, was that it was harder for the future Kamui to kill the two of us from this time, due to their interference. Also this time's Kamui threw a tantrum about how he didn't want his future self to have all the fun and he'd kill Gintoki on his own. So it was basically a Kamui vs. Kamui showdown." Tsukky shrugged as she finished. Gintoki groaned and hung his head.

"Why is that freak even so obsessed with me?! What did I ever do to him to deserve to die?!"

"That's a lot of 'to's in one sent-"

"SHUT UP ME!" Both Tsukuyo's smiled as they watched the two Gintoki's yell at each other. Then Tsukuyo looked at Tsukky and asked seriously, "Now that you both are here though, means we have the upper hand right?" Tsukky nodded, mirroring her past self's expression.

"Yes, since we are still alive, the future might not be already altered. I have a feeling that our coming back to life was a miscalculation on the Universe's part. So somewhere, the loops must have interconnected. If our hunch is right, then future Kamui has just met present Kamui and our future selves aren't here yet. Which means, we are still alive in the future. Meaning-"

"-the future hasn't been altered yet." Tsukuyo finished. Tsukky nodded and gave her past self an as-expected-of-me smile.

"But then how come Kagura and Sadist brat are here from the future? If you guys aren't dead, there should be no necessity for them to come here right?" Tsukky rolled her eyes and said,

"Didn't you hear my explanation just now? I told you that the loops might have gotten interconnected. So you can assume that the Sōgo and Kagura, who came here, are from a different future. The ones from this time's future haven't arrived here yet as both of us are still alive and Kamui from the future just arrived." Gintoki looked at her with his dead-fish-eyes, completely betraying the fact that none of it had made sense to him.

"Well never mind. As long as you kill future Kamui before he kills us, or before us from this future arrive, you don't have to worry about the rest." Tsukky said, ruffling Gintoki's hair. Gintoki huffed and turned away muttering under his breath about being treated like a child.

* * *

**A/n: Yes this chapter was relatively smaller! :D I liked it :3 The appearance of my favorite couple :3 Now there are two of my favorite couple :3 *-***

**And I hope you guys understood the whole Time Travel thing :| If you didn't understand anything, feel free to review or P.M me and I'll gladly answer. The HP reference should help though xD**

**That's it for now!**

**Please review!**

**Love~**


	11. OMAKE

**A/n: This time travel business is complicated to explain _ _". But I'll do my best anyway. Before the start of this Chapter, I wanted to explain about the infinite loops thing. It's basically that the same thing repeats over and over and over again. Maybe not in the same scenario, but with the same result. This is a reference to the infinite number of futures theory given by Irie Shoichi in the future Arc of Katekyo Hitman Reborn. That's all for now~ I really hope my explanation is understandable :\**

**This chapter will be enjoyable~**

**Spolier: Some younger OkiKagu here~ Enjoy~**

**Please review!**

**Love~**

* * *

**Glossary:**

**Kusso Gaki: Stupid Brat**

**Damegane: Dame+Megane: Useless glasses**

**Megane: Glasses**

**Uresai/Urusai: Shut up**

**Otou san: father**

**Ahou: fool/idiot**

**Uwaa Ja nai yo teme: don't uwaa me you bastard/literally translated to 'Its not uwaa you bastard'**

**Okaeri: welcome home**

**Chotto: wait/wait a minute**

**Da re: who/ who is that?**

**Madao: Marude Da-me no Ossan. A useless unemployed old man. Refers to Hasegawa.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**When the going gets tough, you bring out the big guns**

**OMAKE~**

Kagura stared at the ceiling of the Yorozuya living room, while chewing on a stick of Sukombu. She spread her arms across the back of the green sofa and continued to stare at it. Several minutes passed and she just sat there, chewing on her Sukombu and staring at the ceiling. Just as her patience came to its end, the door was slid open roughly and a panting and blood-covered Sōgo appeared. Kagura jumped up and looked at him expectantly. But when he collapsed on the floor and wheezed, she looked at him with disgust.

"Cheh. I thought it was Bakaiser but it's just you mini S."

"The hell is your problem Chin monkey….." Sōgo wheezed out as he blinked the sweat and Blood from his eyes.

Kagura sat cross-legged in front of him and folded her arms.

"So? Why are you here." A tick marked appeared on Sōgo's cheek as he glared at her.

"Can't you atleast show a TINY bit of concern?! I know I hung you upside down and all but it's not my fault you're such a gluttonous dumb id-" Kagura shoved her foot in his face before he could finish his sentence.

"I asked you why you were here didn't I? I could have just thrown you out or fed you to Sadaharu. Though he probably would have fallen sick." She bent down and sniffed him. Pinching her nose, she made a face.

"Ewwwww you smell like Grizzly poop and natto." Sōgo reached for his sword.

"That's coz I WAS ATTACKED YOU BITCH. NOW WILL YOU HELP ME UP BEFORE I SLICE THAT UGLY HEAD OFF YOUR NECK?!" Kagura wiped a booger in his hair and stood up.

"You look pretty normal to me. Since you can waste energy and scream with that annoying voice of yours, why don't you roll yourself out the door?" She stamped his head. "You're dirtying the floor."

Sōgo was at the end of his patience. He reached up and grabbing Kagura's ankle, yanked it, causing her to lose balance and fall backwards. Just before she hit the floor, he grabbed her and wrapped her in a bear hug.

"HOW COLD CHINA GIRL~~ AND I CAME ALL THE WAY HERE TO MEET YOU ONE LAST TIME BEFORE I DIED~~" He cried loudly, rubbing his cheek against hers and smearing all the blood and muck on her face and clothes.

"AHHHHHH! NOOOO! GO DIE YOU STUPID SADISTIC KUSSO GAKI! EWWWWWW YOU SMEELLLLLL LET MEE GOOOOO!" And while they wrestled across the floor, making a mess everywhere, the front door slid open and Shinpachi walked in.

"Konnichiwa~ Kagura chan I got you some Suk-" He stopped short as he saw Kagura lying on the floor, biting Sōgo's hand as he straddled her and was pulling her hair. Shinpachi's glasses glazed over as he looked at them with a blank expression.

"Ah sorry. Looks like I intruded on someth-"

**Sound of shoes smacking Shinpachi's head**

"WHAT KIND OF REACTION IS THAT?! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU CONCLUDE THAT FROM THIS SITUATION! NO MATTER HOW YOU LOOK AT IT WE'RE TRYING TO KILL EACH OTHER!" Sōgo and Kagura screamed at him. Shinpachi looked over his shoulder, with the same expression.

"They say that out of hate blooms lo-"

"LIKE HELL IT DOES!"

Shinpachi stared at a now, clean and fresh Sōgo, who was sitting half-naked, wiping his hair with a towel and Kagura who was busy picking her nose.

"First of all Okita san…. Before I ask why you were in that situation…. Can you please wear some clothes?"

Sōgo pointed at his boxers.

"I'm wearing clothes aren't I?" Shinpachi's glasses glazed over.

"No… That's not what I meant. No matter how I look at it, that's a very indecent way to appear in front of a young girl."

"Young girl? I don't see any young girl./Who would wanna look at a baby faced kusso gaki, Damegane?" Sōgo and Kagura said at the same time.

While they head butted each other and pulled at each other's cheeks, Shinpachi petted Sadaharu.

"Looks like we're the only sane people left here huh boy?"

Sadaharu swallowed Megane's torso in one bite.

(Shinpachi:…..Atleast refer to me and not my glasses…. HOW ARE MEGANE SUPPOSED TO HAVE A TORSO ANYWAY?!)

Kagura spat at Sōgo as he pulled her hair.

"This is all your fault kusso gaki."

"Don't go blaming you're stupidity on other people Gorilla monkey."

"Don't name me after that Gorilla otou san of yours. AND ANYWAY GORILLA AND MONKEY ARE THE SAME SPECIES!"

(Kondo: Eh? Did someone call me? Kagura: -hits- Uresai kusso gorilla)

"How does it matter? You're so hairy it wouldn't make a difference if you were a gorilla or a monkey."

"THAT'S WHY I'M TELLING YOU THEY'RE THE SAME! AND AREN'T GORILLAS HAIRIER YOU FREAK?!"

"Whose a kusso gaki you ahou carrot?"

"ISN'T YOUR REACTION TO THAT COMMENT TOO LATE?! AND NOW I WENT FROM GORILLA TO CARROT?!" Kagura shrieked as she sat on Sōgo's shoulders and squeezed his head with her fists.

"Oi oi. Don't tell me that when you got your ass kicked you hit your head too?"

Sōgo looked at her with a curious expression.

"Ah. There's a carrot monkey on my shoulders. Uwaa~" He pulled her cheeks.

"UWAA~ JA NAI YO TEME! WHAT CARROT MONKEY?! DON'T GO COMBINING TWO COMPLETELY DIFFERENT SPECIES INTO ONE YOU AHOU SADIST!"

Sōgo grinned and stuck two fingers up her nose.

"Sorry you were so ugly I couldn't come up with any better insults." While Kagura and Sōgo wrestled each other, Gintoki and Tsukuyo appeared and looked down at them.

"What the hell are those two doing Patsuan?"

Shinpachi looked up at the silver-haired Samurai and said in a flat voice, "Oh Gin san, Okaeri. And thank you for calling me Patsuan and not Meg-"

"Ah right sorry. What the hell are those two doing Megane?"

Shinpachi stared at him with the same glazed-glasses expression and looked back at the duo.

"It seems Okita san got his ass kicked-"

"I DID NOT GET MY ASS KICKED YOU USELESS MEGANE! I WAS FRAMED!"

"-and he came in here for some reason and dirtied the floor-"

"OIIIIII YOU COMPLETELY IGNORED THE PART THAT I WAS NEARLY DEAD AND SEVERELY INJURED!"

"-and Kagura chan was kind enough to let him stay in here and not feed him to Sadaharu-"

"DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH MEGANE?! WHY IS THIS MORE ABOUT EVERYTHING ELSE THAN ME?!"

"-and then he hugged Kagura chan and they started wrestling-"

"OIIII DIDN'T THAT ESCALATE TOO QUICKLY?!"

"Gin san please don't interrupt me."

"HOW COME YOU ONLY IDENTIFIED DANNA AND YOU'RE COMPLETELY IGNORING ME?!"

"-and then Shinp- ah I mean Megane- ah no I mean I came in and saw them and because I'm too stupid I started assuming things and-"

**HIT HIT **

**Sound of bumps forming**

Sōgo looked at Gintoki with a pissed expression as he pulled the wigs off Kagura (who was acting as Shinpachi) and Shinpachi (who was acting as Sōgo) and threw them on the floor. Gintoki walked past them and sat in his chair, behind the table, as he dug his nose. Tsukuyo came to lean against the table as she smoked her pipe.

"So basically our little junior Sadist got his ass handed to him by someone and then came here and got his ass handed to him by Kagura and then he was so embarrassed that his ass was being passed around that he put on some underpants. Nice Kagura!" Gintoki said as he showed Kagura a thumbs-up sign, while the latter mirrored the gesture.

"Chotto Gin san….. There's some really dark aura around Okita san…. I think we should stop making fun of him already…."

"Ah~ Patsuan~ You're so kind~" Gintoki and Kagura crooned at him.

"Please stop. That's disgusting."

"Will you **BEEP! CENSORED#$BEEP&*BEEEP#$CENSORED^&BEEP **people listen to my story or not?"

"Uwaaa he used so many swear words Gin chan!"

"I myself didn't know some of them….. Damnit…"

"Ah me neither. What does **BEEP! BEEP#$ **mean?"

"CHOTTO! OKITA SAN?! THIS FIC IS T RATED! PLEASE DON'T USE SUCH VULGAR LANGUAGE! AND KAGURA CHAN THIS ISNT THE TIME TO BE IMPRESSED! AND GIN SAN THAT'S NOT THE POINT IS IT?! AND TSUKUYO SAN PLEASE DON'T ASK WHAT THE WORDS MEAN!" Shinpachi breathed heavily.

"Good job Megane. You've done a good job of playing the straight man." Tsukuyo, Gintoki and Kagura clapped. With poker faces.

**Sound of door sliding open and close**

"Hm? Did we have a guest?"

"I think Okita san just left…."

"Okita? Da re?"

"….. Never mind Kagura chan… You're hurting his pride even after he's gone…"

(A/n: This is the point of Sōgo kun's visit- He was attacked by a bunch of hoodlums because a certain red-haired, nice-bodied, Yato woman had tricked them into losing all their money and told them he was her boss. He had come running so as to kill the younger Kagura because he couldn't find the older one and the blood was actually tobacco sauce that was spilled on him by a pissed lilac haired assassin when he crashed into her bowl of natto. Oh and all the dirt and muck was because, said lilac haired assassin had drugged him and tossed him in the gutter and he hadn't gotten his ass kicked by the hoodlums but actually by a frustrated Madao whose cardboard house was destroyed by Sōgo.

Sōgo: SO MY PART COMES AT THE END?! WHAT WAS THE POINT OF THIS CHAPTER?!

Author: Ah….. –shrugs- I didn't know what to write so I decided to make fun of you. –smiles sadistically-

Sōgo: I'LL KILL YOU ALL! ROAR!)

* * *

**A/n: Haha another Chapter I really enjoyed writing! Poor poor Sōgo xD**

**Ne are my Author notes in the middle annoying? :\ If they are, I'll stop~ But sometimes I need to explain stuff, sometimes I need to make it Gintama-ey and sometimes I just wanna fangirl -w- **

**So even if you say it's annoying, I won't stop~ I just asked to be polite xD**

**MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Ok I shall control my sadistic urges. I promise. (LIE)**

**I love y'all for favoriting me, following me, favoriting and following this fic. Y'ALL MAKE ME WANNA WRITE MORE AND SPREAD JOY TO THE WORLD :'3**

**Please review! I shall personally reply to all reviews :D**

**Also, for the One Piece fans who are reading this fic, check out my other stories (I only have one though xD) Its called 'When Disaster Falls'. Yes I am advertising. What its my fic! xD I talk too much... THANK YOU ALL AGAIN SO MUCH! MWAH!**

**Love love love~**


	12. When the going gets tough

**A/n: Gahaha~ The previous chapter was so much fun :'D [The title was supposed to be scratched out but it didn't work so... T_T]**

**Well sorry xD I HAD to add a random pointless filler in between like in Gintama xD (This isn't cuz I dinno what to write ok? No really it isn't.)**

**And, THANK YOU SO MUCH GUEST SAN! YOUR REVIEW MADE ME CRY! :') I'M SO GLAD YOU LIKED IT! -touched- All your reviews make me wanna write more and more and more :') 3**

**Also, this chapter is the REAL Chapter 10 :D**

**Enjoy~**

**Please review!**

**Love~**

* * *

_Recap:_

_Then Tsukuyo looked at Tsukky and asked seriously, "Now that you both are here though, means we have the upper hand right?" Tsukky nodded, mirroring her past self's expression._

"_Yes, since we are still alive, the future might not be already altered. I have a feeling that our coming back to life was a miscalculation on the Universe's part. So somewhere, the loops must have interconnected. If our hunch is right, then future Kamui has just met present Kamui and our future selves aren't here yet. Which means, we are still alive in the future. Meaning-"_

"_-the future hasn't been altered yet." Tsukuyo finished. Tsukky nodded and gave her past self an as-expected-of-me smile._

"_But then how come Kagura and Sadist brat are here from the future? If you guys aren't dead, there should be no necessity for them to come here right?" Tsukky rolled her eyes and said,_

"_Didn't you hear my explanation just now? I told you that the loops might have gotten interconnected. So you can assume that the Sōgo and Kagura, who came here, are from a different future. The ones from this time's future haven't arrived here yet as both of us are still alive and Kamui from the future just arrived." Gintoki looked at her with his dead-fish-eyes, completely betraying the fact that none of it had made sense to him._

"_Well never mind. As long as you kill future Kamui before he kills us, or before us from this future arrive, you don't have to worry about the rest." Tsukky said, ruffling Gintoki's hair. Gintoki huffed and turned away muttering under his breath about being treated like a child._

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**When the going gets tough, you bring out the big guns**

Older Kagura gasped and doubled over, breathing hard. She glared at the ground that was swimming under her, due to the tears in her eyes. She leaned against the wall and slid to the floor. Closing her eyes, she took long, deep breaths in order to steady her racing heart. Once she was able to calm down, she raised a trembling hand and looked at it. She could see across the street through it. Closing her eyes again, she sighed deeply.

_If we don't finish this quickly, I'm done for. Looks like this body doesn't have much time left._

"China girl? Why the hell are you sitting in a place like that?" Kagura didn't bother looking up to see who it was.

"What's it to you?" She could see his pissed off expression behind her closed lids.

"What's it to me huh… Well I couldn't care less whether you sat on a filthy street or on burning coals, but people are giving you weird looks and I think someone just called the police."

"But you ARE the police."

"Exactly." Kagura groaned as she realized what Sōgo was trying to tell her. As she stood up and dusted her skirt, the sound of a missile flying towards them drew their attention. They jumped away just before it exploded. Kagura missed her footing and fell backwards. Sōgo caught her in time. She looked up at him, to see him pull his hood low over his face.

"Oi you weird stalker guy. Let go off that woman before I blow your head to smithereens." A familiar voice threatened. Kagura smirked.

"Like hell I will. Its not like she'll be in a better position with you." Older Sōgo flicked open his jewel-crusted pocketknife and pressed it against Kagura's throat.

"Now if you don't want this chick to die, you'll let us pass."

"Oi what are you thinking? As if that guy could care less. He's you after all." Older Sōgo smirked.

"Don't underestimate my need to take revenge on you." Kagura rolled her eyes.

Younger Sōgo looked at them with a blank face. Then he raised his bazooka.

"Sorry big China Monkey. But you'll have to die for the sake of the peace and security of Edo." Kagura raised and eyebrow and Sōgo grinned.

"Tolja so."

The missile came flying towards them and using the smoke as a cover, the two jumped up and escaped from roof to roof. Little Sōgo cursed loudly and ran after them below.

"You really were persistent in the past weren't you?" Kagura asked, as she looked down at younger Sōgo.

"To hell if that has changed." He rasped. Kagura frowned at him.

"You okay?"

"You asking me that makes it worse."

"I was just concerned."

"Shouldn't you be more concerned about yourself."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kagura said, her face blank, as they jumped from a tall building to a small shed.

"That so? I didn't know it was a hobby of yours to sit down on streets."

"Everyone has things that they wanna do."

"Pfft. And yours is sitting down on a poop and spit covered street? Atleast come up with a better excuse woman." Kagura cursed and jumped over a crumbling beam.

"It doesn't matter. The only thing we can do is get this over with as soon as poss-"

"OI!"

Kagura screamed as she was thrown back and went crashing down on younger Sōgo. Older Sōgo swore aloud as he took on a defensive stance.

"Looks like you eased us of the trouble of finding you."

The attacker tilted his head, an ever-present smile on his face.

"Kamui."

* * *

"Ugh why do you eat so much?! You weigh as much as ten elephants!" Younger Sōgo complained as he pushed Kagura off him. She stood up and rubbed her head.

"Shit I didn't expect him to attack first." She then looked at Sōgo as if seeing him for the first time.

"I suggest you run for it kid. Before things get bloody."

"Like hell I am." Kagura sighed. "I'm not kidding. This guy is a-"

"I didn't know you were that worried about me." Sōgo smirked at her. She didn't even bother getting annoyed. Looking at the roof, she answered:

"I'm not. I just don't wanna have to clean your guts off the floor." Before Sōgo could react, the roof came tumbling down and they jumped backwards. Older Sōgo landed in front of them, clutching his arm.

"Kagura."

Kagura shifted as he said her name.

"Get the hell out of here."

"Don't get ahead of yourself bastard. I'm not leaving you beh-"

"Kagura!" Sōgo hissed. Kagura frowned and stared at his back. Younger Sōgo's eyes widened at the sound of the man's voice.

"Oi are you-" Kagura pushed him out of the way as a series of gunshots were shot at them. Older Sōgo rammed his fist into the crumbling wall beside him, causing the path between them to be blocked by rubble. Kagura swore and stood up. Grabbing younger Sōgo's arm, she dragged him out of the alley. Once they were away from the location where the other two were wreaking havoc, she stopped and looked at Sōgo for a long minute. Then, as if making up her mind, she took off in a run. Sōgo growled and followed her.

* * *

"So. Why exactly are we here?" Sōgo asked as the duo stood in front of Yorozuya.

"Ok here's what you're gonna do. Once we go in, explain the situation to Shinpachi and the younger me. Once you do that-"

"Oi. Just because I came here with you doesn't mean I'll do what you tell me to. Why can't you go?"

Kagura staggered and clutched the railing with a white hand. She brought her other hand to her mouth as she coughed violently. Once she had calmed down, she lowered her hand, to see it covered in blood. Kagura winced and leaned against the railing.

"On second thought… I'd rather make you pay for this later. With interest." Sōgo called as he walked through the door.

"Yo." He said and raised a hand in greeting. Shinpachi and younger Kagura looked up from whatever they were doing.

"Cheh its you again." A tick marked appeared on Sōgo's forehead.

"Yeah if I wasn't here for something important I would have kicked your asses." Before the two replied, Sōgo started explaining whatever had just happened and what they had to do. Shinpachi and younger Kagura stared at the cloaked person at the door.

"So…. That person there… is me from the future?" Future Kagura didn't respond for a bit and then sighing, she pulled off her cloak.

Shinpachi and Kagura's mouths formed a perfect O as they stared at Kagura's future self.

"Uwaa! I really became a bishoujo huh!"

"Isn't this scene kind of familiar?''

"Shut up Megane I know you're jealous." Kagura laughed and took a step towards her future self, only to stare at a purple parasol thrust in her face. She stepped back and frowned at her older self.

"What's the big idea?" Older Kagura winced at the sound of her voice. She took a shaky breath and said, "Don't come any closer." Younger Kagura made to take another step towards the older woman, but the latter thrust the parasol forward again and glared at her past self.

"Don't." Kagura pouted and turned away with a huff.

Older Kagura lowered her umbrella and reached back to open the door.

"I'll see you at the rendezvous point." Then she nearly ran out, toppling over the umbrella stand at the entrance.

"What's her story?" Kagura huffed.

"Kagura chan… That's you."

"No way aru. I would never point my umbrella at me."

"Even though that should make no sense, it actually makes sense." They turned to Sōgo for an explanation. The other man just shrugged.

"I guess it has something to do with our future selves not meeting our past selves because they could die. Ah that would explain why she was coughing up blood at the entrance."

A gloomy atmosphere could be seen around Yorozuya from the outside.

* * *

Kagura ran like her life was on the line. (Which it was, by the way.) As the town started to thin out, she increased her speed.

_Of all the places to be, why'd they choose here?!_

She thought angrily. Just as she was about to swear, she saw a pair of Gin chans and a pair of Tsukkys walking towards her. Gintoki noticed her first.

"Kagura?" She came to a stop in front of them and doubled over, her hands on her knees. Before she could draw a breath to steady herself, she coughed an enormous amount of blood. She winced as her chest tightened and tears sprang to her eyes.

Gin san frowned.

"Kagura don't tell me you-"

Tsukky leaned down beside her and stroked her back soothingly. Once Kagura was able to stand up straight, Tsukky reached into her coat and brought out a small vial of clear liquid. She motioned for Kagura to open her mouth and tipped a single drop into it.

The effect was instantaneous.

Kagura's eyes sparkled with life, the colour returned to her cheeks, her body stopped trembling and she stood normally.

"Thank you…." She breathed to Tsukky who smiled at her kindly.

Gintoki put a hand on his hip and pinched the bridge of his nose with the other.

"Oi oi can someone tell me what the hell happened?!"

Kagura and Tsukky looked at him, then turned to look at Gin san.

"Kamui attacked."

"OIIIII YOUR JUST GONNA IGNORE MEEE?!"

"Kamui?!" Kagura nodded.

"Apparently more than a few things have changed this time."

"Where's Sōgo?"

"He let me escape while he confronted Kamui."

"Is he insane?! No matter how strong he is, that bastard is a Yato!" Gin san shouted at her.

"I'm sure Kagura chan knows that better than anyone." Tsukky said slowly. Gin san sighed and touched his scar absently.

"So? Which one is it?"

"The one from this time." He nodded slowly.

"That shouldn't be too bad. An arm or a leg can be replaced. It would be a problem if it was the one from the future." Tsukuyo stepped up to the trio.

"You guys met each other?" Tsukky shook her head.

"We avoided meeting until something major happened. There's no necessity to change things more than they already have."

"Our guess is, that we're from the same future." Gin san explained to Tsukuyo.

"So how did you find us then?" Everyone turned to look at Gintoki. Finally Gin san answered.

"I let her slip a tracking device in my coat when we were tailing her." Gintoki grunted and looked away. Kagura nodded.

"Let's go. I don't know how much longer that guy can hold out." And the five of them took off at a run.

* * *

**A/n: End of Chapter 10! -drum rolls-**

**Right~ I hope y'all are jumping up and down with excitement, cuz I am 8D**

**I love it when Sōgo calls Kagura by her name *-* Just imagining it makes me shiver~~ Kyaa~ xD**

**Anyway, if there's anything you didn't understand, feel free to ask!**

**Please review! **

**Love~**


	13. When som1 loses an arm u dont replace it

**A/n: Now it's starting to get exciting huh? C:**

**Here's a spoiler: The reason for Future Kagura's physical state deteriorating isn't because she came in contact with her past self, like younger Sōgo thought it to be. I'll let you break your heads thinking about the reason xD**

**The chapters might be over 2k words from here on so bear with me.**

**And don't kill me if people start dying. –Hides behind sofa-**

**Also, I've started writing a Misuni fifc (MisakixTakumi from Kaichou wa Maid sama) It will be relatively smaller so once I finish it I shall publish it (:**

**Please review!**

**Love~**

_Recap:_

"_Where's Sōgo?"_

"_He let me escape while he confronted Kamui."_

"_Is he insane?! No matter how strong he is, that bastard is a Yato!" Gin san shouted at her._

"_I'm sure Kagura chan knows that better than anyone." Tsukky said slowly. Gin san sighed and touched his scar absently._

"_So? Which one is it?"_

"_The one from this time." He nodded slowly._

"_That shouldn't be too bad. An arm or a leg can be replaced. It would be a problem if it was the one from the future." Tsukuyo stepped up to the trio._

"_You guys met each other?" Tsukky shook her head._

"_We avoided meeting until something major happened. There's no necessity to change things more than they already have."_

"_Our guess is, that we're from the same future." Gin san explained to Tsukuyo._

"_So how did you find us then?" Everyone turned to look at Gintoki. Finally Gin san answered._

"_I let her slip a tracking device in my coat when we were tailing her." Gintoki grunted and looked away. Kagura nodded._

"_Let's go. I don't know how much longer that guy can hold out." And the five of them took off at a run._

**Chapter 11**

**When someone loses an arm, you don't just replace it**

**BAM SMASH**

Sōgo grunted as his back crashed into the rubble. He spit out blood and tried to stand. He winced as he heard his knee joint crack. He looked up when he heard Kamui land in front of him.

"Well I was asked to get rid of both of you. But I thought I'd have my way with you and then go after the woman. Though it seems you're quite stubborn."

Sōgo grinned viciously.

"You have no idea…."

Kamui tilted his head and opened his eyes. The hair standing on his head cocking itself to the side, as though it were mocking the other man.

"Is that so~"

**CRACK**

A ear-splitting scream filled the air as Sōgo fell to his knees. He blinked rapidly, trying to stop the sweat pouring down his face from going into his eyes. He tried moving his left leg, but searing pain shot through him and he grit his teeth.

_Shit… at this rate I'll get myself killed._

He had to stall for time. Atleast until Kagura returned with backup. He got to his feet, dragging his broken leg with him. Wiping the sweat out of his eyes, he glared at Kamui.

"Stubborn…." The Yato said as he smashed Sōgo into the wall by his neck. Sōgo tried to pry the man's hands off his throat, but to no avail. Kamui's face lit up with a psychotic grin as he tightened his hand, crushing Sōgo's windpipe. As the latter's arms fell limp by his side, Kamui looked into his empty red eyes and said, "I hate stubborn people the most."

* * *

Kagura gulped in several breaths of fresh air as she looked at the wreckage in front of her. The entire street had been upturned. Lampposts were bent or broken, houses had caved in; the ground was riddled with holes. And the smell of gasoline was strong in the air. Kagura climbed onto a broken house and looked around desperately, trying to find Sōgo.

"Oh you won't find him." She spun around at the sound of his voice. The redheaded Yato male smiled down at her. He held up a hand and said,

"What do you think will happen if I drop this… By accident…" He held up a lighter. Kagura's eyes widened.

"You wouldn't dare.." She breathed. He opened his eyes. And as she watched, he tossed the lighter onto the pile of rubble. The second it landed on a piece of red cloth, it caught fire. Kagura nearly choked at the heavy smell. She recognized the cloth. Her eyes filled with tears. She looked up and glared at her brother.

"KAMUII!" She screeched.

Cerulean orbs met crystal blue ones as the flames reflected in their eyes.

"I'll come for you next time."

He jumped behind the building and disappeared.

Kagura scrambled to the pile in front of her, ignoring the fire raging around her. Picking up one piece after another, she threw them aside, trying to uncover what was at the bottom.

_Please be alright, please be alright, please be alright._

Was the only thing that kept playing in her head as she threw pieces of rubble away. Her vision blurred as she saw an arm sticking out of the pile.

Tears poured down her cheeks as slowly reached out to it. At her touch, the hand flinched ever so slightly. Gasping, she quickened her pace, as she threw the rocks and wreckage aside. Once she was done, she knelt down and touched the black cloak on the ground. Frowning, she pulled it off.

Kamui smiled as he heard a blood-curdling scream erupt in the quiet noon.

Kagura gasped and tried to breathe, as she heaved beside the pile she'd cleared. She brought the cloak to her face and sobbed into it. She could hear Gintoki and the others yelling her name behind her. She scrunched her eyes shut and continued to cry. Suddenly there was hand on her shoulder as Tsukuyo bent down beside her. Kagura met Tsukuyo's worried eyes and turned to look at the ground in front of her. Bile rose in her throat as she stared at the bloody arm lying on the ground.

Tsukuyo choked back a curse.

"Don't tell me…." By then everyone had come to stand around them. Kagura stared at the arm with empty eyes.

"That's his arm… But where's the rest of his body…."

* * *

No one said anything as they sat in Yorozuya's living room. Just as planned, Sōgo, Kagura (The younger ones) and Shinpachi had gone to the Shinsengumi HQ and by the time Older Kagura had returned with the others, they had cleared the streets of the panicking people. But by the time they had reached the alley where they had left Older Sōgo, the alley had been completely covered by the broken buildings on either side. Kagura had appeared minutes later and they had found nothing except Older Sōgo's left arm. They all silently agreed to gather in Yorozuya and decide what was their next Plan of Action.

So there they were, Older Kagura sitting between Tsukky and Tsukuyo while Kondo, Gintoki and Shinpachi sat opposite them. The room was crowded with several Shinsengumi Captains including Sōgo, Yamazaki and Tōshiro. Younger Kagura sat at the back of the room, in a corner. Mostly to avoid being close to her future self and also because she had quite liked Bakaiser, the shock had been too much for her. Gin san stood besides her, patting her head every now and then. Everyone had taken turns explaining everything they knew. The Shinsengumi had been astounded to find two Tsukuyos and two Gintokis but soon that was the last of their concerns.

Tsukky rubbed Older Kagura's back soothingly as she sat with a blanket wrapped around her. The female Yato had done nothing but stare at the cup of tea in front of her since they had entered. Several times, the others would try to talk to her, but she wouldn't even respond to them. As though their voices no longer reached her.

Finally Gintoki sighed and ruffled his silver hair.

"This is getting us nowhere. We can't find them until they want to be found. So might as well use what time we have to get more information about what they're after." He looked at Tsukky expectantly. She made a face.

"Neither I nor Gintoki would know the answer to that because like I said, we were always killed in the beginning. So we were never here to see Kagura or Sōgo-" Kagura flinched at the sound of his name. "- come back to the past. So we wouldn't know what happened after we died. The only people who would know are…." She left her sentence hanging as all eyes turned to Future Kagura. No one expected her to react, so when she suddenly looked up, most of them flinched and looked away.

"I couldn't tell you anything useful. Every time we came back to the past, we would fail in catching the Future Kamui or the Present Kamui. All we'd do is run and hide to make sure they wouldn't kill this time's Gin chan and Tsukky….." Everyone's shoulders sagged as she stopped talking. Listening to her dead voice was more than they could bear. They all shifted uncomfortably when she started talking again.

"Except this one time, we managed to find him. I don't know how or where we found him, but I have a feeling we did. I wouldn't call it intuition, more like, I know we did it because it's happened before." The silence continued once she stopped talking. Suddenly, there was a noise from behind, and everyone turned to see the younger Kagura stand up. They wondered what she was up to, but then she raised her head.

Shinpachi went pale as he fell off the sofa. He stared at younger Kagura and started to shake.

"K-Kagura chan…..?" Gintoki asked nervously. Kagura tilted her head and a psychotic grin spread across her face. She suddenly yelled and crashed through the door and ran out. Gintoki looked at Tsukuyo, who nodded and disappeared after her.

Yamazaki helped Shinpachi up as everyone looked at him.

"Th-That…. That's not Kagura chan…." He looked up at them, fear clear on his face.

"Her Yato blood has taken over… She completely goes out of control…. She can't differentiate between friend and foe… She'll keep killing until someone stops her…. I've seen it before… In Yoshiwara…." He hugged himself and shivered. Gintoki stood up and walked to his desk.

"We need to find Future Kamui and stop this madness." He turned around, the light throwing shadows across his face.

"Before somebody else dies."

* * *

Tsukuyo dodged the door that came flying at her and jumped from one roof to another. She frowned as Younger Kagura stood on top of a tall building and grinned at her with the same maniacal expression. She jumped up and stood in front of the girl. Deciding that talking to her would make no difference, she decided to try to physically get her back to normal. Tsukuyo crouched and was about to attack, but before she could blink, Kagura was in front of her, her arm pulled back as if she was going to plunge it straight through the Shinigami Taiyuu. Tsukuyo's eyes widened, as she realized she didn't have enough time to dodge the attack.

_Shit….._

She prepared herself for the impact, but suddenly she was thrown to the side. Tsukuyo groaned as she got up and looked to see who had pushed her aside. She was surprised to see Future Kagura standing where she had been a moment ago, the Yato woman's left hand gripping her younger self's wrist as she brought the other hand down on the girl's neck, efficiently knocking her out. Older Kagura caught her past self and picked the girl up bride style. Tsukuyo walked up to her and took the younger Yato from the elder's arms.

Tsukuyo tilted her head and made a sympathetic noise to the strained expression on Older Kagura's face. The latter nodded once and jumped off the roof, a look of relief on her face.

Older Kagura landed heavily on the ground and sat down with a grunt when her legs buckled. She closed her eyes and swallowed as she stars behind her eyelids. Things were already taking too long. They had to find the Kamui from the future soon. She was sure that Future Kamui wouldn't have told his entire plan to Present Kamui. For whatever reasons. No matter how many times she had travelled back to the past before, in different futures, they were never able to discover Future Kamui's motive. Hell he probably didn't even have one for the psycho he was. He probably was bored and thought it would be fun to destroy the past. His actions were so rash that she was sure je didn't care one bit for any repercussion that happened to him or others around him.

_Hell he probably didn't even suffer from them with the amount of times he's broken all the rules._

This trip had seen some drastic changes. Especially since she was sure Sōgo hadn't died in the previous trips. She slapped her cheeks and glared at the wall in front of her.

_He's alive. That guy is too stubborn to die. Just cuz he lost his arm doesn't mean he's dead. He's fine. He'll pop up like a daisy when we need him most. He's fine…. He's definitely alive…._

Kagura choked back a sob and pulled her knees to her chest and sunk her head in between them. She heard the sound of light footsteps beside her but didn't bother looking up. If whoever it was was gonna kill a defenseless woman, then so be it.

A hand surrounded the back of her neck and pressed lightly.

"You know, just because you're depressed doesn't mean you let your guard down to such an extent, that the other person doesn't even have to creep up behind you to kill you." Kagura whacked the hand and looked away.

"Shut up Gin chan."

Gin san smiled down at her and pulled her up by her cloak.

"Right. Now that you're up and about, what say we raid Kamuis' hide-out?" Kagura raised an eyebrow at him. He looked away sheepishly.

"Tatsuma did a little research. Tsukuyo and the others are getting ready to leave." He let go of her and started to walk away. She grabbed his coat and looking at the ground said,

"When did you change so much? You weren't like this-"

"-Before?" She looked up at him smiling down at her. Gin san patted her head and walked away, calling over his shoulder:

"When you mess with things you're not supposed to mess with, things you never thought would happen, happen."

Kagura watched as he disappeared around the corner and sighed. She looked down at her nearly translucent hands.

_I know that all too well….._

* * *

**A/n: Yosh! End of Chapter 11 :D I hope you guys are getting excited xD**

**And once again, I'm sorry if there isn't much romance T_T Well the main genre is Suspense, so...**

**Anyway, REVIEW!**

**Love~**


	14. The person u wanna see the least appears

**A/n: -laughsnervously- the previous chapter was nice huh? ^^"**

**Uhm… Anyway… Thank you for all the reviews, favorites and follows! I'm not sure how many more chapters would be there, but it shouldn't cross twenty. And i didn't bother translating the words because I've used them in previous chapters. I decided to update this early in reply to the reviews (:**

**Also, Guest: Piru san, I mentioned why I used Aneki instead of Aneue in the A/n of a previous chapter ^^ And I'd really appreciate if you could point out the mistakes. (: And about the tombs, you shall know soon (:**

**Guest: Nyan san haha that's what makes it funny xD I know~ But Since it's Kagura I just wanted to write it that way :P Plus it's Gintama, so HELL! XD**

**Well read on~**

**Please review!**

**Love~!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**The person you wanna see the least appears the most**

Kagura crept slowly, her back pressed against the wall as she waited for Gin san to give the signal. She reached a corner and stuck her head out by an inch to see what was going on. But it was too dark to make out anything. The night sky was over cast and forget the moon, even the stars weren't visible. She sighed in frustration and slid to the floor. Younger Sōgo sat down beside her. Neither of them said anything as they silently listened to the thunder rumbling and watched the lightning streak across the ink blue sky.

"So… What am I like? In the future I mean?" Kagura snorted at the question.

"Exactly the same as you are now. Stubborn, annoying as hell, super duper mega sadist, can't keep your mouth shut if your life depended on it, keep making fun of people-" A tick mark appeared on Sōgo's cheek.

"Oi there's no need to-"

"-you were always kind without intending to be. Carrying the burden alone while playing the bad guy. You'd pretend to be super strong and tell the others they were in the way just so they could escape. You nearly lost your head a bunch of times but that didn't change anything. Still the same as you are now." Sōgo looked at her wide-eyed, as she pursed her lips and blinked rapidly, so that the tears didn't spill down her cheeks. He blushed uncomfortably and looked away.

"The way you said it, it's almost like you're in lo-" Kagura clamped a hand on his mouth and signaled to him to be quiet. She looked over her shoulder to see two figures walking their way, their silhouettes lit up by the dim flame of a lamp.

"Over here?" A high-pitched voice asked, proving they were most likely Amanto.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure I heard some noise here." Kagura and Sōgo relaxed at the sound of the familiar voice. Before the Amanto could spot them, he fell down unconscious and Gin san's face popped out.

"You guys ok?" Kagura stood up and stretched.

"Took you long enough." Gin san nodded and they started towards the ship where both Kamuis were hiding. Sōgo grabbed Kagura's wrist and said in a low voice,

"About what I wanted to ask you before-" She leaned back and pecked him on the cheek.

"There's no time for that now. Besides that's something you'll have to find out for yourself." She winked and caught up with Gin san, leaving behind a confused Sōgo.

* * *

"Oi oi you can't be serious. What's with all this security?! Its like he was expecting us!" Gintoki whined as they ducked behind a door just as a bunch of Amanto soldiers ran past. Tsukky shook her head.

"This must be Abuto's doing. There's no way Kamui would go through the trouble of catching us before we met him. That would be pointless."

"Doesn't that make things worse?!"

"Stop complaining Gintoki!" She stuck a Kunai in his forehead and crept out the door. Gintoki pulled it out and sighed.

_Well its do or die. And honestly I'd prefer to be Kagura, chained up to the bed right now rather than do anything or die._

"Gintoki hurry up!" Tsukky's voice hissed from outside.

"Hai hai…."

* * *

"I wonder if the others are ok…" Shinpachi said for the hundredth time as he sat watching Tōshiro pace up and down. He, Tōsōhiro, Sa chan and Zenzo (A/n: Yeah Sa chan was stalking Gintoki as usual and heard the whole story, so when she saw two Gintoki's she went insane and said she'd kill a 100 Kamuis before someone touched a hair on his curly head.) had stayed behind at the Shinsengumi HQ to protect Kagura. She'd been efficiently knocked out, but they needed to make sure she didn't go berserk again and get herself killed. Kondo and Yamazaki had gone to make sure Tae and Kyuubei were okay. The rest of the Shinsengumi were posed all over town to report even the slightest suspicious activity. All in all, it was a large-scale mission.

But neither Shinpachi nor Tōshiro, who was extremely pissed that he had been left behind, could patiently sit and do nothing. So while the latter paced around, grumbling to himself, Shinpachi Zenzo and Sa chan played poker. Sa Chan kept losing and taking off her clothes, (Shinpachi: I KEEP TELLING HER ITS NOT STRIP POKER!) while Zenzo let Shinpachi win, as he was too sleepy to care. Shinpachi was in the middle of yelling at Sa chan, when he heard a thump and a groan from inside, indicating Kagura had overturned the bed she was chained to. They four of them went in to see her lying on her stomach with the upturned bed on top of her. She glared at Shinpachi, veins popping on her face.

"Get me out of this Megane… Unless you wanna meet your dead Oyaji….." Shinpachi gulped and the three men helped upright the bed and Sa chan undid Kagura's chains. The carrot head rubbed her wrists, an extremely pissed off expression on her face.

"Damn that sadisctic bastard… I'll kill him someday…." No one dared mention that Sōgo wasn't the one who had chained her up.

"So? Why are we here? Instead of Yorozuya?"

"Eh? Kagura chan you don't remember?"

"Remember what?" Shinpachi gave her a confused look.

"No…. You probably don't remember going berserk… But I'm sure you remember us discussing the plan right?"

"What plan? Oi Megane you better start talking sense or I'll punch two holes in those glasses of yours."

"So in the end, damaging my glasses is enough to threaten my character's existence…."

"Of course. Shinpachi without his glasses is nothing. It's the Shinpachi in your glasses that make you Shinpachi!"

"No…. I give up… I don't even have enough strength to argue anymore.."

"OI! What's with this pointless conversation?! Are you trying to take up space because the author doesn't know what to write?!"

"… Patsuan Mayo just revealed the author's darkest secret….."

"Hijikata san…. Now you'll never be forgiven by the author…"

"Eh… Uso…. FOR REAL?!"

(A/n: I'M TRYING MY HARDEST OKAAAAY! HUMPH!)

"I'm really sorry Author sama…. I didn't mean to insult you…"

"Quick Patsuan take a picture of Mayo while he's begging on his knees! It's a once in a lifetime opportunity!'

"Chotto Kagura chan what would you do with that picture? Don't tell me you'll use it to bribe him?!"

"Ufufufufufu~ Who knows~ This world is a cruel place~"

"No a young girl like you shouldn't be saying such things."

"YOU BASTARDS-"

"Ne~~ How long is this pointless conversation gonna go on? My skin is starting to dry up?"

"HAH?! What are you?! A delicate flower that's been exposed to too much sun?!"

"Sa chan san please don't blush, she wasn't trying to compliment you."

"Why am I even here…. My hemorrhoids are starting to- AAAH!"

**KICK**

"Oi Zenzo. Don't bring your ugly butt in here. No one cares about you or your hairy ass. Go take your hemorrhoids somewhere else."

"Sa chan san he looks like he's in a lot of pain….."

"IKKE KUSSO M! BEAT HIM UP!"

"Kagura chan?!"

"… Alright that's enough. If the Author doesn't put an end to this stupid conversation someone is gunna die."

(A/n: Go to hell Mayo.)

* * *

Kagura knocked another guard out and dragged him to the pile of unconscious bodies.

(Tōshiro: OIIIIII! YOU JUST COMPLETELY CHANGED THE SCENE! THERE WAS NO POINT OF THE PREVIOUS SCENE WHATSOEVER!)

Dusting her hands, she turned to Gin san Sōgo.

(Tōshiro: DON'T IGNORE ME KUSSO AUTHOR!)

"Well that's that. I think this should be atleast half the soldiers."

"Yeah but with all the noise we made, it'd be a miracle if they didn't find out about us."

"What in the world are you saying Sō chan? The point was to LET them find out about us. Besides I'm pretty sure those freaks are waiting for us to go to them."

"Lets not waste anymore time then shall we? We don't wanna keep our customers waiting."

"Gin chan what do we do with these bodies? They'll be a nuisance once they wake up."

"Burn them." Sōgo watched as Kagura and Gin san lit a match and threw it at the corpses- (Sōgo: Those guys are still alive ya know?) with maniacal expressions on their faces.

_Were these two always this psychotic? Or has my S level gone down a few notches?_

"So chan~ We'll leave you behind if you don't hurry up~"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT YOU ! #$%^&*(WOMAN!"

* * *

"Oi…. Tsukuyo yo…. Don't tell me that…. We're lost…" Tsukky flinched and looked away.

"W-What are you talking ab-"

"Gintoki!"

"Ah! Now there's somebody we can rely on!"

"You do realize that's me right….." Tsukky sighed as Tsukuyo walked up to them, smoking her pipe.

"What took you guys so long? I've been waiting for nearly an hour." Gintoki pointed a thumb at Tsukky.

"Your future self had a little problem." Tsukuyo looked at Tsukky enquiringly and the latter looked away.

"I-Its nothing.. Sorry to make you wait." Tsukuyo blew out a stream of smoke.

"Ne I've been wondering… But how come you don't smoke?" He asked Tsukky. "Don't tell me you realized you'd die from lung cancer?" Tsukky rolled her eyes.

"As if. My pipe broke." She nodded apologetically at the devastated look on Tsukuyo's face.

"B-B-B-BROKE?!" Gintoki rolled his eyes and walked past them.

"Oi we've got company." The two women spun around and took on defensive positions as a whole group of guards surrounded them.

"So much for us not being noticed."

"Weren't the other three supposed to take care of them?" Tsukky shrugged.

'' No point in complaining now."

-10 minutes later-

Gintoki tucked his wooden sword in his belt and stuck his pinky in his ear.

"That was a complete waste of time. Its like these guys didn't even wanna fight us."

"They might've been stalling for time." Tsukky shook her head.

"No.. There's no reason for Kamui to waste time. He already knows we're here… so why all this?" She said the last bit more to herself than the other two. She crossed her arms and brought a hand to her chin, assuming a thinking pose. She frowned, as though she was dissatisfied with something and then suddenly cursed. Tsukky suddenly spun around and whipped her head from one spot to the next, as if she could see something that they couldn't. Finally she stopped and leaned against the cool steel wall.

"…. It all makes sense…. Why didn't I think of this before?! It all makes sense now!" She exclaimed, her eyes shining with anticipation.

"Oi enough with the school girl act, tell us what you discovered." Tsukuyo said.

"Well its like this-"

"That won't do~"

The trio jumped at the sound of his voice. They watched as Younger Kamui appeared from the shadows, his blue eyes wide open, the same psychotic grin on his face that Kagura had had a few hours ago. Gintoki shuddered.

"I can definitely see the resemblance…" Kamui tilted his head at Tsukky.

"This is a surprise. I heard that you were dead."

"Oh please." She scoffed. "There's no way you would have already acted if you didn't know that."

"That is true~" Tsukuyo bent low and stood in front of the other two.

"I'll take care of him. The older one is probably further down that hallway-"

"There's no way you can take him on alone baaaaka. You saw what happened to Bakaiser didn't you." Tsukky growled at Gintoki.

"I know. That's why I'm telling you to stop wasting time and go after the Future one! I don't have time t explain, but you'll figure it out once you reach him! Now hurry before-" they jumped as Kamui started shooting.

"I won't let you pass me." A tick mark appeared on Gintoki and Tsukuyo's faces.

"If there's one thing I don't like—"

"-Its someone trying to get in my way." They screamed and charged towards him. Kamui smiled and nimbly dodged their attacks.

"That's not gonna work ya know-" He grunted as a dart pierced his arm. He looked down at it and his eyes widened. Kamui's head snapped up as he turned to glare at Tsukky, who had a triumphant smile on her face.

"You bitch….." Ignoring the other two, he charged at the older woman, giving the duo the chance they needed to run down the hall and towards Kamui from the future. They flinched as they heard a loud crack behind them. But they didn't pause when a ear-splitting scream echoed through the ship.

_Once we get Future Kamui and stop whatever he's doing, everything will be fine._

* * *

**A/n: Fufu another worth while Chapter :D**

**What do you think Tsukky figured out? What do you think will happen when they meet Future Kamui? What will the find at the end of the hallway? WHAT WHAT WHAT. Yeah wrack your brains lovelies~ -sadistic smile-**

**Thank you for reading! Wait for the next chapter~**

**Please review!**

**Love~**


	15. Don't go destroying someone elses future

**A/n: Em I'm getting fired up! **

**Well there's gonna be some action from here on so have fun imagining things unfolding~**

**Also, some shocking revelations in this chapter! Fufu suspense is definitely my thing! X) **

**Sorry if there's not too much OkiKagu :\ I try, really. But I gotta make it fit yaknow? Y_Y **

**Also, don't yell at me for random weird pointless convos in between.**

**That's all!**

**Enjoy!**

**Please review~**

**Love~**

* * *

_Recap:_

"_That won't do~"_

_The trio jumped at the sound of his voice. They watched as Younger Kamui appeared from the shadows, his blue eyes wide open, the same psychotic grin on his face that Kagura had had a few hours ago. Gintoki shuddered._

"_I can definitely see the resemblance…" Kamui tilted his head at Tsukky._

"_This is a surprise. I heard that you were dead." _

"_Oh please." She scoffed. "There's no way you would have already acted if you didn't know that."_

"_That is true~" Tsukuyo bent low and stood in front of the other two._

"_I'll take care of him. The older one is probably further down that hallway-"_

"_There's no way you can take him on alone baaaaka. You saw what happened to Bakaiser didn't you." Tsukky growled at Gintoki._

"_I know. That's why I'm telling you to stop wasting time and go after the Future one! I don't have time to explain, but you'll figure it out once you reach him! Now hurry before-" they jumped as Kamui started shooting._

"_I won't let you pass me." A tick mark appeared on Gintoki and Tsukuyo's faces._

"_If there's one thing I don't like—"_

"_-Its someone trying to get in my way." They screamed and charged towards him. Kamui smiled and nimbly dodged their attacks._

"_That's not gonna work ya know-" He grunted as a dart pierced his arm. He looked down at it and his eyes widened. Kamui's head snapped up as he turned to glare at Tsukky, who had a triumphant smile on her face._

"_You bitch….." Ignoring the other two, he charged at the older woman, giving the duo the chance they needed to run down the hall and towards Kamui from the future. They flinched as they heard a loud crack behind them. But they didn't pause when an ear-splitting scream echoed through the ship. _

'_Once we get Future Kamui and stop whatever he's doing, everything will be fine.'_

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Don't go destroying someone else's future**

Gintoki slammed down the heavy steel door with his wooden sword. Tsukuyo and he stepped over it and into the huge dimly lit rectangular room. Unlike the corridors, this room was heavily carpeted and had vents for cooling all around the room. The left hand side was covered with transparent cylinders filled with green liquid and seemed to contain strange life forms. Pipes of varying sizes, connecting every cylinder to the other, covered the floor beside them. The pipes right at the end of the room converged into one single huge tube that continued into a dark room at the back. To their right, was the only source of light in the entire room. The whole wall was covered with monitors of different sizes and thickness, each one showing values and calculations. Below them was a long table that stretched across most of the wall. Littered over it were thousands of documents containing formulas, calculations, theories, data collected, runes and symbols in unknown languages etc. several sheets were crumpled. Gintoki picked one up and unfolded it, to show more calculations and shabby writing that was hurriedly scratched out. The light from the monitors caused the cylinders on the other side to give off an eerie green glow. At the far end, the table turned with the wall and on top of it was an ancient typewriter, which was typing away, piling sheet after sheet of data and calculations on the carpeted floor. The carpet was the colour of ash and was heavily discolored in lots of places. Besides the two walls, the centre of the room was left bare. Tsukuyo prodded a slightly raised portion of the carpet with her leg.

"It looks like a path's been made." Gintoki followed her gaze and noticed that the carpet on either side of them had been raised just enough, to notice when your foot bumps into it. But the intriguing fact was not the raised carpet, but the fact that it ran in a straight line to the dark room at the back. There was no necessity to raise the carpet along a straight path.

"Unless the person couldn't see…." Tsukuyo said in a low voice.

The duo jumped when there was a crashing sound from the room in the far back, followed by a string of colourful curses in different languages. They took on a defensive position when a person appeared out of the room. The short, hunched Amanto didn't seem to notice them, as he walked to the typewriter and picking up the sheets off the floor, started to grumble to himself as he examined their contents.

"AAAGH! HOW FRUSTRATING!" Gintoki and Tsukuyo flinched at his high pitched, squeaky voice, as he threw his arms up, causing the papers to fly into the air and drift down slowly as he scratched his chin. He then spun around and walked to one of the monitors. He stared at it for a long time, and then as if suddenly feeling a foreign presence in the room, turned to look directly at them.

Tsukuyo choked back a gasp. The Amanto shrugged and disappeared into the back room, grumbling to himself.

"Gintoki…. He…." Gintoki nodded. The Amanto was obviously blind. That was the only reason he hadn't noticed them and also explained his frustration at not being able to read the papers. Gintoki started walking to the monitors while Tsukuyo made towards the cylinders.

The Samurai frowned at the series of numbers that systematically kept scrolling down the screen, without pause. Every now and then there would be a break, the cursor would blink against a certain row of numbers and they would disappear, only to be replaced by the never-ending flow of numbers. Not understanding their meaning, he looked down and picked up a stack of papers off the table. It was covered from top to bottom with illegible scribbles and doodles. He flipped the pages and found that there were no calculations or formulas or the like, but was filled with a shabby handwriting. Someone had been extremely bored or frustrated and had scribbled nonsense all over the place. He was just about to throw the papers away, when a word caught his eye. Frowning, he brought the paper close to his face and squinted, as he tried to decipher the writing.

"Gintoki…"

Tsukuyo's voice called from the far end of the room, he turned around and walked to her, the papers clutched in his hand.

"What is it?" She didn't answer, but continued to stare at the cylinder in front of her.

Unlike the other cylinders, this one was filled with red liquid. Gintoki wasn't sure if it were because of the liquid, but he could make out that the person inside, for it WAS a human being, had long read hair that loosely floated around his face and shoulders. He squinted, but it was too dark to make out the person's face. Tsukuyo went to the table where the typewriter was busy typing away and returned with a small penlight. She aimed the pen at the person's face and switched it on.

Gintoki grabbed Tsukuyo's face and covered her mouth before she could scream. Tsukuyo's eyes were wide and filled with tears, as the arm holding the pen trembled violently. Gintoki winced as she bit down on his hand, to control her sobs. That's when he realized that he too, was shaking uncontrollably. A cold sweat covering his body. He realized that he wasn't shaking from fear, but from extreme shock. They had seen something that either of them had least expected to see. Gintoki sunk to the floor with Tsukuyo, as she finally let go of his hand. Giving him an apologetic look, she tore her sleeve and wrapped it around his hand, which was bleeding from the force of her bite. She shivered again, and he wrapped her in a hug, burying his head in her hair. But the second Gintoki shut his eyes, he could see the man's face.

Wide ice-blue eyes staring right at them, with a horribly psychotic grin on his face.

Gintoki took a deep breath and looked at the papers he was clutching in his other arm. Pulling away, he uncrumpled them and showed it to Tsukuyo. She frowned at the paper, as she tried to read what was written.

"Broke the rules… Didn't die because….. Immortal… No chance of winning….. Run before too late…. Kagura….."

Tsukuyo looked up to ask Gintoki if it was what she thought it was, but her eyes widened as she looked above him. Gintoki slowly turned around, with a feeling of all his worst nightmares coming true.

Kamui stared down at them, his arms and clothes dripping with blood. He opened his eyes and grinned at them.

"Hello."

Gintoki and Tsukuyo's screams were heard all the way across Kabukichō in the quiet night.

* * *

**A/n: ... This chapter gave me the chills... ._.**

**Well anyway. Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favorites! :')**

**There'll be some shocking news in the Author Note in the next chapter so be sure to read it!**

**Please review!**

**Love~**


	16. People don't come back from the dead

**A/n:_ Yo~_ Sorry for the late update~ Well from now on the updater are gonna be every alternate day or once every three days. College started and it's hectic for me. Sorry :\**

**Please bear with me~**

**Also, this fic is ending soon. Did I mention that? Maybe like... Another 6 chapters? Or lesser... Not sure ^^"**

**Well thank you again for the reviews, favorites and follows! I shall work hard!**

**Please review~**

**P.s: This chapter was kinda jumbled up. Atleast I felt it was. The beginning is kinda... :\ I'll explain things properly in the next chapter.**

**Love~**

* * *

_Recap:_

_Gintoki grabbed Tsukuyo's face and covered her mouth before she could scream. Tsukuyo's eyes were wide and filled with tears, as the arm holding the pen trembled violently. Gintoki winced as she bit down on his hand, to control her sobs. That's when he realized that he too, was shaking uncontrollably. A cold sweat covering his body. He realized that he wasn't shaking from fear, but from extreme shock. They had seen something that either of them had least expected to see. Gintoki sunk to the floor with Tsukuyo, as she finally let go of his hand. Giving him an apologetic look, she tore her sleeve and wrapped it around his hand, which was bleeding from the force of her bite. She shivered again, and he wrapped her in a hug, burying his head in her hair. But the second Gintoki shut his eyes, he could see the man's face. _

_Wide ice-blue eyes staring right at them, with a horribly psychotic grin on his face. _

_Gintoki took a deep breath and looked at the papers he was clutching in his other arm. Pulling away, he uncrumpled them and showed it to Tsukuyo. She frowned at the paper, as she tried to read what was written._

"_Broke the rules… Didn't die because….. Immortal… No chance of winning….. Run before too late…. Kagura….."_

_Tsukuyo looked up to ask Gintoki if it was what she thought it was, but her eyes widened as she looked above him. Gintoki slowly turned around, with a feeling of all his worst nightmares coming true._

_Kamui stared down at them, his arms and clothes dripping with blood. He opened his eyes and grinned at them. _

"_Hello."_

_Gintoki and Tsukuyo's screams were heard all the way across Kabukichō in the quiet night._

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**People don't come back from the dead**

Gintoki and Tsukuyo scrambled backwards as Kamui reached for his umbrella. Finding nothing there, he shrugged and tilted his head towards the two.

"You really are nosy aren't you…"

Gintoki rolled to the left as Kamui jumped at him. Before the latter attacked him again, he raised his hands in surrender.

"WAITWAITWAITWAITWAIT!"

The antenna-like hair on Kamui's head twitched.

"Atleast tell us what's going on!" Kamui smiled.

"Well I suppose it shouldn't matter~ Since you'll die anyway~ Hmm… Where should I start…" He walked to the cylinder filled with red liquid and placed a hand on it.

"How about how you guys majorly screwed up?" the smile vanished from his face as he opened his eyes and looked at the duo.

"You know.. The universe is very forgiving… But if you take its forgiving nature for granted and keep trying to annoy it, it will get pissed off." Gintoki and Tsukuyo gave him blank looks.

"Ok let me make it simpler. Have you wondered why your graves were here in the present?" Tsukuyo frowned.

"Well that's because-" She stopped, her brows furrowing as she thought about it. Kamui shrugged.

"Exactly. Even though you all saw the graves, none of you wondered WHY they were there. That's simply because the graves aren't in the present at all. It's YOU who's in the future." Kamui let the two break their heads about it as he sat down cross-legged beside the cylinder. He sighed and leaned side ways against it.

"That woman from the future seemed to have figured out most of it. Sadly she couldn't explain it to you. So I'll do it instead of her. Due to the continuous changes that have been forced on the natural flow of time and space, a warp was created. You know that time travel causes a time loop to occur right? So a warp was created in the time loop. Meaning, instead of an endless cycle repeating, the two parts of the loop, the past and present merged into one. You made a mistake when you thought I had just arrived here. Actually, I already went to the past and returned to the future." Kamui smiled lazily at Gintoki and Tsukuyo's distraught expressions. He stretched his arms out on either side of him and said:

"I am Kamui from the future. And you guys are currently in the future. Not the past."

Before Gintoki or Tsukuyo could react to the information they had just got, a loud noise caused them to turn to the door.

Kagura and the rest had reached them and stood staring at Kamui.

"Kaaaamuuuuiiiii" Kagura hissed. Just as she was about to charge, Gin san held her back.

"Let's not rush.." He said in a strained voice, his eyes cold, as they glared at the bloody Yato.

"Fufu it seems like you saw the mess I created outside…" Kamui said, standing.

"But really, it's nice of the Number one cause of everything to appear right before me."

"What number one cause?" Gintoki said loudly, trying to drag Kamui's attention away from Kagura. Kamui raised an eyebrow at Gintoki.

"Let's have a nice little flashback shall we?"

(A/N; Yosh! Flashback time~)

* * *

_Someone else had found the second Venus before him. Apparently it was that merchant guy. He remembered that the merchant was a friend of a certain silver-haired Samurai. Things were going to get interesting. Or so he thought. He had expected to some extent that others would figure out what he was up to. But he didn't expect them to follow him into the past even after they understood the risks of Time Travel. According to Abuto, the one who had suggested this was some guy who called himself Bakaiser. This was getting interesting. He felt his blood boil at the thought of fighting that Samurai again. Apparently Bakaiser was a friend of his weakling of a sister. A perfect opportunity to get rid of the nuisance once and for all. He'd meet her and kill her and do it as many times as he need to satisfy him-_

* * *

"Ano… Kamui san…. This flashback is more about how you hate us and think of us as nuisances and want to kill us though….? There was nothing new in that flashback…" Gintoki said from behind Tsukuyo. Kamui shrugged and looked at Kagura.

"Why don't you tell them then." Kagura seemed to hesitate for a minute. Then,

"What have you done to Sōgo?"

"Your ugly, weakling of a boyfriend? Don't worry he still has the rest of his body parts."

"Iyyaaa~~ Psycho SisCom (Sister Complex) Onii san~~"

"Who has a SisCom?"

"Gintoki do you wanna die?"

"…No"

"Then shut up."

"Hai Tsukuyo san."

Kagura stared at Kamui for a moment, then reaching down took of her gloves.

"Oi oi Kagura chan! Why are you stripping?!"

**HIT**

"…. I'm extremely sorry…."

Kagura raised her hands in front of her with a blank expression. The second Kamui saw the transparent limbs, his eyes opened and he grinned maniacally.

"Hah! I knew it! This is what happens to stupid weaklings who think its okay to mess with things bigger than they can imagine!" Kagura flinched and put on her gloves. Sighing, she started her story-

(A/n: This is the real flashback!)

* * *

_Kagura stared at Sōgo like he'd completely lost it._

"_Are you serious?! Didn't you listen to what that stupid merchant was saying?! We could die!"_

"_We aren't the ones going."_

"_THEY'LL DIE YOU IDIOT BAKA SADIST!"_

"_Do you or do you not want to stop your brother?"_

"…_. That has nothing to do with you."_

_Sōgo shrugged. _

"_If you're still thinking you can defeat him on your own, then keep dreaming Monkey."_

"_Don't call me Monkey…." Kagura sighed and sat down._

"_They'll be alright won't they?"_

"_What are you so worried about? It's Danna and that stubborn woman we're talking about. They won't die even if the world is ending." Kagura laughed sourly._

"_That's true… Did they agree to go?"_

"… _They left last night." She snapped her head to look up at him. Sōgo leaned against the railing and looked away. Groaning in frustration, Kagura got up and stomped back into the Kaentai ship. The four of them and Tama had come on the ship to take a look at the weird creature Sakamoto Tatsuma had brought. When they found out Kamui was using It to time travel, Sōgo had suggested they do the same in order to stop him. Of course Gin san and Tsukky were chosen. Kagura didn't know that they had decided to go through with it and that they had already gone, not considering the danger to their lives. Kagura slipped past the heavy iron door that had a huge "NO ENTRY" with a skull and cross bones on it. _

"_Eww…" She scrunched up her nose at the putrid smell. Walking past the monitors, she looked up at the huge creature that was pulsating with the rhythm of the loud music. Swallowing the bile that kept rising up and threatening to spill out, Kagura looked down at the master controls in front of her, her hand hovering over the red button._

'_Oho…. A little girl come to be my snack?'_

_Kagura spun around, sweat pouring down her face. She expected someone to appear from behind the monitors, but when no one did, she frowned and turned to return her gaze to the control board._

'_I wouldn't do that if I were you.' Slowly, she raised her head to look at the thing above her. Her eyes widened as she saw the huge ugly slit like eyes and the wide maw with razor sharp teeth. Clutching her stomach, she retched next to the control board._

'_Haha! You have a weak stomach huh? No worries once your inside me-'_

"_Shut up you ugly monster." Kagura growled, her eyes flashing as she straightened up._

'_Ooooh a tough one~'_

"_What the hell are you? Why are you speaking inside my head?"_

'_Me? Oh I'm something that the Universe regretted creating. I thought I'd disappear in the depths of space, until that sunglasses guy found me. To think they even used me to time travel! Haha Humans are such foolish creatures!'_

"_What do you want?"_

'_Me? I just want a nice strong soul to feed on. And I think I've taken a liking to you girl. Will you be my food supply?'_

_Kagura pointed her umbrella at it._

"_Like hell I will."_

'_Tut tut. No need to become violent. You haven't let me finish. Actually, let me reframe what I said.' Its maw widened, thick fluid overflowing from it._

'_Be my food supply… Or watch your friends die….' It said, its eerie voice resonating in the Yato's head. Kagura grimaced, and then spinning on her heels, ran out of the room._

_She kept running, sweat pouring down her face. As she rounded a corner, she rammed into someone and the two toppled to the floor._

"_Oi look where your going you stupid-" Sōgo paused and frowned at Kagura's pale face._

"_Oi you okay? Don't tell me you went in there…" Clamping a hand on her mouth, she tried not to retch at the memory, but doubled over and spilled her guts on the metal floor. Sōgo groaned and rubbed her back as he held her hair out of the way. Once she was done heaving, she breathed heavily and leaned against the cool metal wall._

"_That horrible thing….. Why…" Sōgo rolled his eyes and picked her up princess style._

"_I didn't know you were so weak that you'd throw up just thinking about it." Kagura groaned and rubbed her face against his chest._

"_AAAAH! DON'T WIPE YOUR VOMIT ON ME!" He let go off her, but she wrapped her arms tightly around him, while he screamed at her._

'_Will you be my food supply?' Kagura clenched her eyes shut as the voice echoed in her head._

_-A day later-_

"_I TOLD YOU TO BRING THEM BACK!"_

"_I DIDN'T KNOW IT WOULD TURN OUT THIS WAY!"_

"_WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME?! I TOLD YOU TO BRING THEM BACK IMMEDIATELY!"_

"_AGH STOP SHOUTING!" Tatsuma and Sōgo glared at Kagura as she hit the two on their heads._

"_What the hell is wrong with you?! Shouting so early in the morning!"_

"_There's no such thing as morning and night in spa-"_

"_Oi Bakaiser what happened?"_

_Sōgo looked away, his bangs covering his eyes. Kagura's feeling of dread escalated when Tatsuma wouldn't meet her eyes either. Spinning around, she ran out of the room and down the corridors to THAT room. As she pushed the door open, she grimaced as the unwanted feeling enveloped her mind._

'_Ah your back little girl. Did you hear about your friends?'_

"_What happened to Gin chan and Tsukky?" She demanded, straining to control her intestines as she looked up at the creature._

'_Oh? You don't know?' A wheezing sound that she guessed was laughter filled her head._

'_They're dead.' Kagura clutched the seat next to her as her head reeled. Images flashed through her mind. Gin san and Tsukky fighting Kamui, Tsukky pushing Gin san out of the way as a hand appeared through her chest, Gin san's devastated scream, scene after scene flashed in her head, raw emotions and feelings putting her senses on over drive. She collapsed on the ground, her head in her hands as tears poured down her face. Someone was screaming. A high-pitched deranged scream, begging to be saved. She heard someone call her name over the screaming. She felt arms wrap around her as Sōgo's face appeared in front of her. He was shouting something at her but she shoved him away. Suddenly, his eyes went blank. Kagura's breath caught and the screaming ceased. She watched a long tentacle appeared from Sōgo's neck. Wheezing laughter filled her head as the creature began to suck the life force from him._

_The screaming started again. But this time, Kagura recognized her voice as she screamed Sōgo's name, begging the creature to let go. Her body was paralyzed, her mind taken over by the sensations that Sōgo was going through as his life was being sucked out. Fury, irritation, frustration, helplessness, anger, regret, gratitude, love… Kagura jumped up, forcing her limbs into action as she wound one arm around Sōgo and cut off the tentacle with the other. Clear, formless substance escaped from it, raining over them. Her Heightened senses soaking up all the emotions and memories like a dry sponge. _

_When she opened her eyes and looked down, she could see her body kneeling above Sōgo's. She could hear her voice screaming his name. She could see her tears falling like rain on his face. She watched as he opened his eyes and smiled sheepishly. She watched as her body hugged him, sobbing into his chest. She watched everything. Her mind feeling disconnected to her body. Like her soul was no longer a part of it. As she watched Tatsuma and Mutsu appear and help the two up, the Samurai looked up at her, a look of sadness and regret on his face. And then she realized._

_She was inside the monster. Her soul had been devoured._

* * *

**A/n: Um... Was that complicated? Never mind I'm just lost - **

**I'll clearly explain what happened in the next Chapter... Ignore the badness of this Chapter... I was having writer's block and didn't know what the hell I was doing TAT**

**Please review!**

**There might be grammatical mistakes ._. I'm so totally out of it zzZzzz**

**Love~**


	17. What would you do if you were invisible?

**A/n: I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO EXTREMELY SORRY SORRY FOR THE SUPER LATE UPDAT! ;A; College is killing me and it's barely begun! -cries- I shall try to finish this Asap! I'm so sorry! I still love ya'll for being so patient and waiting for me! **

**Please review~**

**Love~**

* * *

_Recap:_

'_They're dead.' Kagura clutched the seat next to her as her head reeled. Images flashed through her mind. Gin san and Tsukky fighting Kamui, Tsukky pushing Gin san out of the way as a hand appeared through her chest, Gin san's devastated scream, scene after scene flashed in her head, raw emotions and feelings putting her senses on over drive. She collapsed on the ground, her head in her hands as tears poured down her face. Someone was screaming. A high-pitched deranged scream, begging to be saved. She heard someone call her name over the screaming. She felt arms wrap around her as Sōgo's face appeared in front of her. He was shouting something at her but she shoved him away. Suddenly, his eyes went blank. Kagura's breath caught and the screaming ceased. She watched a long tentacle appeared from Sōgo's neck. Wheezing laughter filled her head as the creature began to suck the life force from him._

_The screaming started again. But this time, Kagura recognized her voice as she screamed Sōgo's name, begging the creature to let go. Her body was paralyzed, her mind taken over by the sensations that Sōgo was going through as his life was being sucked out. Fury, irritation, frustration, helplessness, anger, regret, gratitude, love… Kagura jumped up, forcing her limbs into action as she wound one arm around Sōgo and cut off the tentacle with the other. Clear, formless substance escaped from it, raining over them. Her Heightened senses soaking up all the emotions and memories like a dry sponge. _

_When she opened her eyes and looked down, she could see her body kneeling above Sōgo's. She could hear her voice screaming his name. She could see her tears falling like rain on his face. She watched as he opened his eyes and smiled sheepishly. She watched as her body hugged him, sobbing into his chest. She watched everything. Her mind feeling disconnected to her body. Like her soul was no longer a part of it. As she watched Tatsuma and Mutsu appear and help the two up, the Samurai looked up at her, a look of sadness and regret on his face. And then she realized._

_She was inside the monster. Her soul had been devoured._

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**What would you do if you were invisible?**

Everyone stared at Kagura as she continued to look at her hands, while Kamui's laughed filled the room.

"Haha! I guess that creature chose us since we aren't humans but are reasonably human!"

_You aren't humane at all though…._ Everyone thought.

Kagura's eyes glazed over as she swayed. Gin san grabbed her before she fell. She slowly lowered her to the ground, a worried frown on his face, as her breathing became shallow and labored. Kamui tilted his head and walked up to her. Kneeling down, he slapped her cheek and grinned as the others took on defensive positions around them. Standing up, he walked back to the red container and stared at it.

"Venus, or rather the monster that useless excuse of a Yato mentioned, is something that shouldn't exist. Let alone there being two of it. That creature feeds on the souls of living organisms. It needs a continuous supply of strong souls in order to sustain itself. It's probably been feeding on whatever creature comes into its grasp since it was created."

"And what exactly does this creature do?! What's going to happen to Kagura?!"

"She'll die obviously." He shrugged.

"That girl probably never fought back when the creature tried to take over. She sacrificed her soul in order to save-" He scoffed as he said the word. "-her so called 'friends'." Kamui made a disgusted face.

"Venus can control the flow of time-space. No rather than saying it can CONTROL it, it would be correct to say it MANIPULATES time-space. It has the ability to give the creature that has allowed its soul to be devoured by the monster, to manipulate time at their will. That's how we could time travel. Because both I and that girl had given it our souls in exchange for the power to manipulate time-space." Gin san made a growling sound low in his throat, his eyes covered by his silver hair.

"And why would she do tha-" Kamui's laughter once again echoed around the large space.

"WHY?! WHY! YOU MUST BE INSANE IF YOU'RE ASKING THAT QUESTION AFTER SO LONG! THAT STUPID CHILD HAD A FAINT HOPE THAT SHE MIGHT BE ABLE TO SAVE YOU! SHE GAVE UP HER SOUL AND CONTINUED TO FOLLOW THIS ENDLESS CYCLE WITH A FAINT HOPE THAT SHE MIGHT BE ABLE TO SAVE YOU! AND YOU ASK WHY?! DON'T MOCK ME HUMAN. THAT GIRL MIGHT BE A WORTHLESS WEAKLING BUT SHE'S STILL-" Kamui gasped and leaned against the glass cylinder, his face growing pale.

"….. She has been enduring the same painful experiences a thousand and more times….. For some pitiful hope that she fails to give up on…. Letting her soul be sucked out of, over and over again, in order to save you….. And this time she thought she would take a bigger risk by offering more of her soul in exchange for more control over time-space." His cerulean eyes flashed as he looked at the people in the room. He snarled as realization struck them and several emotions flowed across their faces.

"That's right. The one who helped cause this warp in time-space at the cost of her soul, was Kagura."

[A/n: More flashbacks~]

* * *

_He doubled over, clutching his chest as he heaved and gasped for air. His vision swam as tears poured down his face. A metallic taste filled his mouth and he realized he was biting down on his cheek. A wheezing laughter filled his head._

'_So weak. So very weak. But I must admit you are atleast more useful than that wrinkled old creature that used to feed me. But at this rate, I'll have to devour your soul.' Again the wheezing laughter. _

_Kamui rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling, black dots clouding his vision. He panted, trying hard to breathe, as he felt his lungs collapsing over themselves. At this rate he'd die a miserable death. And the last thing he wanted was to be some monster's food. As he lay on his back, trying to breathe, trying to keep himself awake, afraid that his consciousness would slip any second, he listened to the creature as it spoke to him with an amused voice._

'_Humans are far more stupid than I anticipated. Not that you are any smarter, but Humans.. Those puny, weak, miserable creatures.. They would do anything to satisfy their desire that stems from their never ending greed.. To go to the extent of sacrificing themselves for another, really how foolish can they be? But I'm being prejudiced if I say such a thing concerns only Humans. Of course it concerns every single creature in this universe. How else would I have been able to survive for thousands of millennia and more? Countless souls fill me. And from such varied souls have I acquired the power to control time-space. Of course I do not say this from pride, because I am after all a creation the universe regrets. One simple mistake can lead to so many many complications. Let me tell you this child, the Universe is afraid of change. It is afraid of the norm being destroyed. It wants everything to be under its control. The Universe FEARS me. It fears the extent of damage I can bring. It fears the change that I can cause. It is AFRAID. And after millennia of waiting, my wish will finally be granted. We shall rule all child, or rather I shall rule all, with your strongly pulsating soul. We shall be bound forever. Forever until eternity seems like a few seconds.' Wheezing laughter filled his head. _

_Building up the last of his resolve, he rolled onto his knees and crawled towards the hideous creature. Reaching up with a stick thin, trembling arm, he pressed the large red button on the control board. As the sirens blared loudly, deafening him, he crawled into the cylindrical container and watched the doors shut. He had no choice but to do it. He had no choice but to risk everything on this single ray of hope. His future depended on it._

* * *

Everyone stared at Kamui as he opened his mouth.

"Consequence of being over confident… Is death…." He turned to look at Kagura.

"Why do you think I went through the effort of going all the way to the past and getting my past self? Did you think it's because I wanted something as pointless as affecting the future? Something like that is child's play. Going through that infinite loop just to change the future doesn't interest me. The reason I got my past self, is simply because one of me wasn't enough to contain that hideous monster." His eyes flashed.

"So if my soul would be devoured because I was powerless alone, of course I would take measures to avoid such a useless death." He patted the container.

"I have finally, after so many failed attempts of returning to the past, gotten what I wanted. It seemed that just by getting my past selves' body, I wouldn't be able to do much. What I needed was to fuse our very souls. And of course that is relatively easy since we're the same person. But….. The universe couldn't keep silent with all the messing around I was doing with time-space. But before it could take care of me, something even bigger occurred. Something so big that the Universe couldn't ignore it. So it decided to get rid of the obstacle that was causing so many problems." Kagura's breath caught and her eyeballs rolled back in her head. Gin san screamed her name, shaking her, even as her body slowly started to dissolve into nothingness.

"If it were just me and the creature that controlled me, the universe could ignore it and lapse back into the normal flow of time. But since a certain person came in the way, some action had to be taken." Gintoki stood up and cracked his stiff shoulder.

"And that person would be your little sister?" Kamui raised an eyebrow in amusement. His eyes sparkling curiously.

"Haven't you been listening or are you simply stupid?" A tick mark appeared on Gintoki's forehead.

"The cause for everything to start and end is one and only one person." As he walked to stand directly in front of them, his back facing the dark doorway, a grating sound was heard, followed by several clicks and groans as something moved out of the back room and stopped in the centre of the doorway. Kamui raised his arms, as if to present his pride and joy. The huge metal doors of the container hissed open, thick gas escaping from it. As the audience scrunched up their noses at the smell and squinted to see through the gas that was spreading across the room, a dim light came on within the container. As the gas cleared, and the visibility improved, whatever was inside the metal cylinder came into view.

Kagura's finger twitched as she tried to raise her arm that was lying limp beside her. Failing to do so, she croaked, a single tear flowing down her translucent cheek.

"…Sōgo….."

* * *

**A/n: Short chapter... Couldn't write more... -cries-**

**Ok Imma finish this by the weekend!**

**Bare with me!**

**I'm so sorry! I'll update a super awesome chapter tomorrow to make up! TAT**

**I love you guys! Thank you so much for bearing with me!**

**Love~**

**[P.s please review. And I'm sorry if this chapter is weird. My skills got rusty.]**


	18. Even Authors have it hard

**A/n: Em... I'm back...? ^^' Well sorry for not updating even though I promised I would T_T**

**So this time I SWEAR I'll UPDATE ANOTHER CHAPTER TOMORROW! Really!**

**College is really hectic for me so T_T**

**GOMMENASAI! **

**I wanted to say thank you all for reading, reviewing, favoriting and following! I couldn't have gotten so far without you guys!**

**Please review!**

**Love~**

* * *

_Recap:_

"_If it were just me and the creature that controlled me, the universe could ignore it and lapse back into the normal flow of time. But since a certain person came in the way, some action had to be taken." Gintoki stood up and cracked his stiff shoulder._

"_And that person would be your little sister?" Kamui raised an eyebrow in amusement. His eyes sparkling curiously._

"_Haven't you been listening or are you simply stupid?" A tick mark appeared on Gintoki's forehead._

"_The cause for everything to start and end is one and only one person." As he walked to stand directly in front of them, his back facing the dark doorway, a grating sound was heard, followed by several clicks and groans as something moved out of the back room and stopped in the centre of the doorway. Kamui raised his arms, as if to present his pride and joy. The huge metal doors of the container hissed open, thick gas escaping from it. As the audience scrunched up their noses at the smell and squinted to see through the gas that was spreading across the room, a dim light came on within the container. As the gas cleared, and the visibility improved, whatever was inside the metal cylinder came into view. _

_Kagura's finger twitched as she tried to raise her arm that was lying limp beside her. Failing to do so, she croaked, a single tear flowing down her translucent cheek._

"…_Sōgo….."_

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**Even Authors have it hard**

"… Oi oi….. What the hell is going on? Is this like a zombie movie or something? The apocalypse? Is it the apocalypse?!"

"Gintoki you're speaking bull shit."

"Oi oi is it weird to see my, supposedly dead, self and be okay with it? Am I going to disappear? Someone should pay attention to me. I'm the main character here."

"No one cares about stupid sadistic brats."

"I don't wanna hear you say that Danna."

"Let's all just calm down and-"

"Are you kidding me? I wake up and now everything's a mess?" all eyes turned to look at an annoyed young red head, a stone-faced Megane, (Shinpachi: Again with this…. And I finally appeared….) and a pissed off Mayonnaise freak. (Tōshiro: So now I'm on the same level as Megane? Shinpachi: WHO ARE YOU CALLING MEGANE?!)

"Oi why's china monkey here? What so now it's one of those scenes where all the characters appear in the same place? You know those unexpected rendezvous' that happen in nearly every arc-" Sōgo shut up when he noticed no one was listening to him but were looking at the three new comers.

Kagura looked down at her older self and winced.

"I don't know what's going on here, but from the looks of things, we better get this over with or I'm gonna die." She gulped, a sweat bead rolling down her face. Kamui snickered and the single antenna-like hair on his head twitched amusedly.

"Whaaaaat~ You're already leaving? But the party just started~" He grinned and stepped aside as the final remnants of the smoke dissolved into nothingness. Silence descended on the large room as older Sōgo stepped out of the container, his straight hair perfectly set, his clothes perfectly ironed, his left arm exactly where it was supposed to be and his ever present smirk on his face. Gintoki laughed nervously as his eyebrow twitched.

"Oi oi…. What's with you konoyaro (A/n: Bastard) making us worried like that! And you're perfectly fine!" Sōgo's eyebrows rose slowly as he tilted his head at Gintoki.

"….. And you are?"

**SILENCE**

"WHAT! WHO ARE YOU HE SAYS! WHAT A JOKER!"

"Bwahahahahahaaa! That's too much Sōgo! Even for you!"

"He even tilted his head?! Do people do that these days except in Shoujo manga?!"

"… Oi I don't have such a stupid sense of humour. STOP LAUGHING DAMNIT!"

Older Sōgo's smile widened as he raised his head, his eyes finally coming into view from behind his bangs.

"Are you people I know?"

The laughter died down as everyone looked at the glassy eyed Sōgo wearily.

"Oi…. What kinda sick joke is this….." Everyone seemed to have aged by several years as they kept staring at an obviously clueless Sōgo. The only person who seemed to be enjoying himself all too much, was Kamui. He had doubled over and was shaking with laughter. After several minutes of the same, he finally stood up, rubbing his wrist across his face to wipe away tears.

"Ahaha I didn't expect it to be this much fun!"

"KAMUI! What have you done to him?!" Kamui blinked at the smaller version of his sister.

"Why nothing~ I have done absolutely nothing to him. In fact the only reason he's even alive right now is because I preserved his body."

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?!" Kamui scowled.

"You really are as ugly and noisy as always. I have no obligation to answer you." He turned away, walking towards the container, as Kagura scrunched up her face in an attempt to stop her tears.

"… You are the worst." Kamui opened his eyes and tilted his head to the Kagura who had spoken. She was lying sprawled across the carpeted floor, her vermilion hair the only part of her now that seemed real. Her lower body had almost completely disintegrated into nothingness. Her upper body was semi transparent and her face was so pale it looked translucent. She had no expression on her face, as though the very thought of it required immense strength. Her eyes, the only part of her that betrayed the fact that she was still alive, sparkled darkly, with raging emotions, every thing that she had ever experienced throughout her life, every emotion she had ever felt, everything was portrayed through two cerulean orbs that shone like perfectly cut diamonds. Her lips barely parted as she spoke again.

"I won't believe you had nothing to do with this… Where is he… Give him back…" Kamui's eyes opened wide, a snarling grin plastered on his face.

"You wench. You have the audacity to order me around in your current state?! I'm telling you if it weren't for me this useless piece of shit wouldn't even be here!" Kagura didn't reply, but continued to stare at him. Growling, Kamui spun around and plopped down on the floor.

"I told you I couldn't manage to get my Past self back before right? Well this time I figured out why. Because this guy-" He thrust a thumb at Sōgo, "- kept getting in the way. I don't know how or why, but all I know is that he was the reason I couldn't complete what I set out to do. So of course when I realized this, I decided to take him out. Unfortunately the stubborn bastard didn't die. But luckily for me, the Universe was already majorly pissed off, so it took care of what I couldn't finish. Of course I thought it was too good to be true when I found him lying on the floor, his body in the same state of yours, so I brought him back here and using that monster's help, pieced him back together. And now look!" He spread his arms out, displaying Older Sōgo for all to see, "He's as good as new!"

Everyone stared at Kamui, waiting for something more. But when the latter didn't continue, they turned to look at Sōgo, who was looking around, eyes wide, a curious look on his face, like a two year old who'd stepped out of the house for the first time. Older Kagura wheezed, as she tried to speak once again.

"I… Don't believe…. Why…. Give him back… Not like you…. Hidden motive…" Kamui tilted his head in amusement.

"My you should shut up if it's such an endeavor to just open that pathetic mouth of yours. Plus I have no more use for him now, my objective has been fulfilled and the Universe is satisfied. You can have him back for all it's worth~"

"Not him… -cough-…. Soul….. No….. Him… His…. –choke-" Kagura gasped, her eyes rolling back into her head as her entire body shuddered. Gin san, Shinpachi and Gintoki knelt beside her, screaming her name, begging her to hold on, yelling that she's too stubborn to die, but to no avail. One last set of spasms wreaked her body and then she finally lay silent. Her upper body completely disintegrated, her hair started to melt away, like ashes being carried by the wind. Her soul-less eyes stared at Sōgo, as if begging him to do something, begging him to save her, pleading him to return to her side. But two soul-less orbs mirrored her gaze. Before she completely disappeared, she sent out a final thought to everyone in that room and beyond. To everyone she loved and cared for, to everyone who would mourn her loss and remember her through time. Finally, she shut her eyes, left with nothing but a sense of complete solitude. The regret, sorrow, rage, helplessness and fear had all washed away to leave her with nothingness.

_Wait for me…. Sōgo….._

* * *

**_A/N: I_ cried when I wrote this ;A; SO SAAAAAD! I'M SORRY! But! **

**Well the next chapter is ACTUALLY gonna have some OkiKagu, so look forward to it!-is all I can say ahahahahahaaa ^^'**

**Thank you for reading! Dew more chapters desu~**

**Please review!**

**Love~**


	19. Everyone loves weekends

**A/n: Wohoo! Another successful chapter! :D Personally i love this one the most x3 For obvious reasons that you shall know soon~**

**Spoiler: Yes, this chapter is kinda confusing, unless you think like me xD But I hope you get it~ Because the next chapter will be a continuation and I don't want to confuse you too much xD**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Please review~**

**Love love love~**

* * *

_Recap:_

_Kagura gasped, her eyes rolling back into her head as her entire body shuddered. Gin san, Shinpachi and Gintoki knelt beside her, screaming her name, begging her to hold on, yelling that she's too stubborn to die, but to no avail. One last set of spasms wreaked her body and then she finally lay silent. Her upper body completely disintegrated, her hair started to melt away, like ashes being carried by the wind. Her soul-less eyes stared at Sōgo, as if begging him to do something, begging him to save her, pleading him to return to her side. But two soul-less orbs mirrored her gaze. Before she completely disappeared, she sent out a final thought to everyone in that room and beyond. To everyone she loved and cared for, to everyone who would mourn her loss and remember her through time. Finally, she shut her eyes, left with nothing but a sense of complete solitude. The regret, sorrow, rage, helplessness and fear had all washed away to leave her with nothingness._

'_Wait for me…. Sōgo…..'_

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**Everyone loves weekends**

_She opened her eyes slowly, wondering where she was. She tried to move but couldn't feel her body. She looked around, but only saw pitch black. She couldn't hear anything. She couldn't see anything. She couldn't smell anything. She couldn't feel anything. It was like she was devoid of her senses. Yet, she knew her body was whole. She knew all her parts were intact. She knew she was alive. Or was she? Where was she? Was she dead? Was she alive? Or was she both dead and alive? Was her physical body dead while her soul lived on? If so, the only thing she could think of, was that her soul had been completely devoured by the monster. She no longer had an identity of her own. She was now part of the infinite souls the creature had devoured. If so, then why was she alone? Where were the other souls? Could it be that every soul was isolated from the others? Was she going to be alone in complete darkness for all eternity? She tried to scream, but no voice could be heard. She wanted to cry, but no tears could be felt. She wanted to kick and punch something, but her arms and legs felt non-existent. Yet, she knew she was whole. She knew she would be alive there for all eternity. For some reason, that thought didn't seem as unsettling as it had to be. It was as though her entire existence had accepted the fact that she would end up like that sooner or later. She tried to think about what she was doing before she died, but she couldn't remember. She tried remembering all the people who she had caused sorrow, but she failed to do so. She couldn't remember their names or their faces or anything else about them. It was like her memory had been wiped clean. As a fore thought, she tried to remember who she was, but after several moments, gave up, as she didn't seem to remember her own self. It was as though she had not only died without, but within as well. The thought made her sad, but she could no longer distinguish between sadness and happiness. To her, everything was the same. Every sensation, feeling, experience, was the same. All of it was covered by a single colour. Black._

_She finally gave up, and just let herself float in the black space. She floated for what seemed like years, but she wasn't sure. She was just there. A faint presence with no identity. A ghost of her past self. She felt no fear or loneliness. Rather, such complicated emotions were unfathomable to her. She closed her eyes, but she could only see black. She opened her eyes, but she could only see black. Soon, she could no longer differentiate whether her eyes were open or closed. She simply floated in the never-ending pitch blackness. Where she would do so for all eternity. _

_A sudden sound caused her to awaken from her dream like state. Disoriented, she tried to find the source of the sound. How long had it been? Seconds? Hours? Years? She didn't know anymore. Just as she was about to return to her trance, the sound appeared again. This time it was closer and clearer. She faintly recognized it as the sound of a bell. A bell? What was it again? She wasn't sure. Irritated by the sound and the fact that she couldn't find it, she tried to ignore it. But it sounded again. And again. And again, until she could stand it no more. She growled and to her extreme shock, she could hear her voice. Wide eyed, she looked down and found herself looking down at her body. As she turned, she felt her long hair move around her like a curtain. A laugh escaped her throat as she felt herself again. She could hear, see, feel and speak. Just as her newfound mirth began, something else grabbed her attention. There seemed to be a small white dot in front of her. Wondering what it was, she reached out to it, but felt nothing. Frowning, she inched closer and to her surprise, the dot seemed to grow larger. Intrigued, she started moving towards it, elated, as she watched the white dot grow larger and brighter to turn into a huge bright hole. As she got close to the hole, she heard sound from inside it. She touched it and found it to be warm. Excited, she pushed her hands against it and gasped as they went right through. Overjoyed, she pushed herself through the hole, wondering what she would find on the other side. Her last thought was that maybe, she wasn't going to have to be alone for all eternity after all._

* * *

"…..ura….agura…. Kagura!'' Kagura blinked up at a frowning Sōgo, as he bent over her, his bangs hanging like roots from his sweaty face.

"Pfft." A tick mark appeared on his cheek as he head butted her. She pushed him off, a grin on her face, as he stood up.

"Tch. I knew I shouldn't have been worried about the likes of you. Who ever heard of anyone ramming into a pole and knocking themselves out anyway?"

"Sō chan~ Why are you sweating~" She asked sweetly as she bent and looked at him.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT YOU BITCH!"

"Ooh~ Sōchan is angry~~ So scary~~~" Sōgo roared and chased after a laughing Kagura, as she jumped over a large boulder.

The duo continued running until a large ship came into view. As they reached it, the two stopped and leaned against its huge hull, panting and breathing hard. Kagura stuck her tongue out at Sōgo and he ground his teeth together. She dodged when he lunged for her, but lost her footing and fell. Coughing, she tried to sit up, but was pinned down by Sōgo who sat on top of her. He smirked down at her and she glared back at him.

"Get off Bakaiser you're heavy!"

"Don't wanna~" Sōgo sang, as he pressed Kagura's wrists into the soft ground and leaned close to her.

"Wh-What?" Kagura stuttered and her cheeks turned pink, as his face was inches away from hers. Sōgo's eyes danced with merriment as he leaned in and planted a kiss on her lips before she could react. The next second, he was running up the stairs of the ship, two at a time, as a roaring Kagura chased behind him.

"Ahahahaha you young'uns really know how to have fun huh." Sakamoto Tatsuma said as a grinning Sōgo winked and zoomed past him, followed by a red faced Kagura who was screaming a never-ending string of swear words.

Laughing, Sōgo ducked through a heavy door at the end of the corridor and squinted at the sudden gust of wind that nearly threw him to the ground. He made his way to the railing of the deck as he heard the door being thrown open and Kagura storm through it.

"S-Ō-G-O." She hissed and stood flush against him, her body pressing against his, her eyes glaring daggers up at him. He returned her bloody glare with his typical smirk and that caused a vein to pop on her forehead. She grabbed him by the collar and pushed him hard against the railing. Sōgo looked over his shoulder and gulped as he watched the clouds zoom past underneath.

"You wouldn't…."

"Oh I would…" It was Kagura's turn to smirk at Sōgo's horrified expression, which lasted for exactly one second, before he wound his arms around her waist and grinned down at her.

"Then let's go down together. It'll be a lovers' suicide."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING LOVERS YOU SADISTIC FREAK!" Kagura roared and pushed Sōgo over the railing. Just as they fell off, they looked at each other wide-eyed and Kagura grinned sheepishly.

"Oops?"

* * *

Tsukky raised an eyebrow at two very dishelved teenagers as they continued to glare at each other.

"So? Who pushed who over?"

"SHE PUSHED ME!/HE GRABBED ME SO I FELL OVER TOO!" Was the joint response. Tsukky rolled her eyes as the two started to wrestle across the room. The metal door hissed open and Gin san walked in, a huge stack of papers in one hand and a carton of Strawberry milk in the other, followed by Tama, whose upper body was hidden by a large pile of papers.

"Whoa what's all this?" Gin san threw down the papers on the table and plopped down beside Tsukky. Tama carefully lowered the mountain in her arms on the floor beside them and answered Tsukky.

"Sakamoto sama asked us go through these in order to familiarize ourselves with the characteristics and working of time-space so as to aid us in our journey ba-"

"Tatsuma is a lazy ass and got pissed 'cuz I made a move on Mutsu." Gin san ended. Tsukky chocked on her tea and glared at Gin san.

"WHY would you make a move on Mutsu?!" Gin san stopped his hand near his moth and looked at her over his carton. A smirk played on his face as he leaned close to her and wagged his eyebrows suggestively.

"I'm sorry, I'll consider your feelings next time, so you don't have to be so jeal- BFFFFFFT" Gin san spat as Tsukky shoved an elbow into his stomach.

"WHO is jealous?" She replied coolly before 'hmph'ing and walking off. Tama helped Gin san wipe his clothes and looked up at him curiously.

"Gintoki sama is an M?" Gin san gave her a look.

"Why would you say that? No matter how you look at it I'm an S." (A/n: M refers to Masochist and S refers to Sadist xD)

"But Gintoki sama, you never made a move on Mutsu sama. So why would you unnecessarily say that to Tsukuyo Sama knowing she would get angry?" Gin san looked away and patted her head.

"Somethings are better off unknown." Tama watched him walk away, a curious look on her face. She shrugged and made her way to the pile of documents, storing what Gin san said, for later use.

* * *

"Haaaaaaaah you stupid china monkey. How much energy do you have?!" Sōgo groaned as he stretched himself on the cold floor beside Kagura. The latter shrugged and pretended to think. Then reaching down, she patted his head, getting rewarded by a snarl, and said.

"A lot more than you kusso gaki~" Sōgo looked like he was going to retort back, but to her surprise simply shrugged and closed his eyes. The two didn't say anything for a while, as they enjoyed the peace and quietness of space, that they had learnt to appreciate and had come to love.

"So what do you think about-"

"You know…." Kagura cut Sōgo off, "Time and space aren't something we should mess with."

Sōgo raised an eyebrow at her, but from his position on his back, he couldn't see her expression.

"Don't tell me you're scared?" Sōgo snickered. Kagura shrugged a shoulder.

"And what if I am?" Sōgo stopped mid-snicker and stared at her back wide-eyed.

"Say what?" Kagura tucked a strand of her long hair behind her ear and continued,

"Well this is bigger than anything we've ever done before. What if something happens?" Sōgo snorted.

"Oh come on. What could happen that Danna and Tsukky can't handle? Those two could take on every single Amanto in the Universe and feast on their corpses."

"But this is the Universe we're talking about. Not the Amanto." Sōgo rolled his eyes and sat up. He turned to look at Kagura, but her hair was hiding her face. He reached up and slowly tucked her hair behind her ear. The sudden contact caused her to look at him wide-eyed. He smirked down at her, though his heart skipped a beat at the sight of her face. (Sōgo: WHAAAAAAAAAAATTTTT?! Kagura: Hohoho.) Leaning down, he said in a low voice.

"We'll never know unless we try….. right?" A blush crept onto her cheeks as she looked back at him.

"It depends on what you're referring to…." She said slowly.

"Is that so….." Sōgo covered the inch that was between them and devoured her mouth. Kagura couldn't even gasp, but scrunched her eyes shut, her ears turning bright red. A whole minute passed, then two and when it didn't seem like he was pulling away, Kagura opened her eyes and started to thump his back. When she looked up, she met his auburn eyes and unwilling to look away, the two continued to stare at each other while in their lip-lock. Finally, a red-faced Kagura pulled away and spun around, grabbing her hair and covering her burning face with it. Sōgo raised his eye brows at the overly cute (A/n: ASDFGHJKL KAGURA IS SO KAWAIII /) gesture and on an impulse, hugged her from behind. She squeaked as her back his her chest, causing him to snort.

"What's this? The almighty china monkey is acting all shy and girly?"

"Sh-Shut up! Whose fault do you think it is?!"

"I wonder…" He blew into her ear and was rewarded with another squeal, as she desperately tried to pry away from him. Laughing, he tightened his grip around her, causing them to tumble over and roll all around the floor. While the duo kept at their antics, they failed to notice the door hissing open and four people entering.

Tsukky raised her eyebrows at the two, a smile playing on her face, as she watched an embarrassed Kagura straddle Sōgo while the latter laughed at her red face.

"Well isn't that cute." Gin san mumbled, digging his ear, but nevertheless smiling involuntarily. Mutsu too seemed to be amused, while Tatsuma laughed his typical 'Ahahahaha'. When the two on the floor still didn't notice them, they decided to leave them alone and get on with what they had to do.

"It's nice that atleast some people have no care for the problems of the Universe." Tsukky said as the door hissed shut behind them.

* * *

Kagura woke up to the sound of shouting. Frowning, she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and entered the room where Tatsuma and Sōgo were facing off in a shouting battle.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!" She screamed and hit the two on their heads. They glared at her and she opened her mouth to yell again, when her vision blurred and she suddenly felt light headed. Swaying, she felt Sōgo catch her and looked up to see his face creased with worry. She tried to smile reassuringly, but she couldn't feel her voice. She couldn't feel anything. The last image she saw was Sōgo saying something, most probably her name. And then everything was black.

* * *

_She was back in the same black void. She knew she had gotten out of it. She was sure that she had felt her body again, she could hear and speak and see and feel. Yet, she couldn't remember how it felt. How it was to see or hear or speak or feel. She didn't know what she was doing. It seemed like a long forgotten dream that was coming back to haunt her. She decided not to try to remember, as she knew it was futile. She shut her eyes and prepared for more nothingness. But her presence started to wander. Stray wisps of memories floated by. Soon they started to pick up speed. It was as though she was sailing through clouds of memories. Swiftly disappearing before she could catch them. Then suddenly there was one memory that was coming right at her, growing larger, coming faster. Before she could react, the image hit her hard, causing her to plunge through the nothingness. As though she had fallen off the edge and down a waterfall and into the pool below. She was drowning, sinking fast. She stared at the floating light above, she reached out her now visible hand towards it, trying to grasp it, yearning for it, and soon her vision was flooded by light._

* * *

Kagura's vision cleared as she felt herself regain consciousness. She didn't know what was going on, her memories were returning too slowly, her brain was responding too slowly, her body was resacting too slowly. She had no strength to look down at herself and figure out what was wrong with her. So she concentrated on the person right in front of her. As her memories finally settled down and her brain started to respond quicker, she felt the heat return to her body. Her fingers and toes twitched, she felt her hair below her as she moved. Once again, concentrating on the face above her, she parted her lips and drew a slow breath. Then she slowly breathed it out. Her lower lip quivered as she remembered. She could feel her vision start to blur as tears stung her eyes. She reached up slowly, her hand touching soft skin. As the person's warm hand covered hers, she let out a sigh of relief, the tears breaking free and spilling down her face. She wasn't sure what happened. But she was sure of the person she was looking at.

"Sōgo…"

* * *

**A/n: -rolling around the floor fangirling- SOGO AND KAGURA ARE TOO CUTE FOR THE WORLD AOMG. / Love love love love x3 I should seriously write a fic that concentrates on just the two of them! :')**

**Anyway~ I hope you guys understood something at least? Please say yes! If you didn't, feel free to PM me or review, and I will answer your questions!**

**Please review~**

**Love~**


	20. Sometimes just loving someone is enough

**A/n: Continuation of last chapter. Ok so all this is like bits of Kagura's memories with Sōgo. It goes from the most recent to the ones that were several years back. The ones in last chapter happened before Future Sōgo and Kagura came back to the past. The ones in this chapter happen much before that. The first memory is the first time they meet after several years and the second memory is of when they were younger. Everything in _italics _is Kagura lost in the darkness. I can't reveal that bit just yet xD**

**Next chapter~**

**Again, I loved this chapter. **

**The first bit is slightly confusing. **

**Please review!**

**Love~**

* * *

_Recap:_

'_She was back in the same black void. She knew she had gotten out of it. She was sure that she had felt her body again, she could hear and speak and see and feel. Yet, she couldn't remember how it felt. How it was to see or hear or speak or feel. She didn't know what she was doing. It seemed like a long forgotten dream that was coming back to haunt her. She decided not to try to remember, as she knew it was futile. She shut her eyes and prepared for more nothingness. But her presence started to wander. Stray wisps of memories floated by. Soon they started to pick up speed. It was as though she was sailing through clouds of memories. Swiftly disappearing before she could catch them. Then suddenly there was one memory that was coming right at her, growing larger, coming faster. Before she could react, the image hit her hard, causing her to plunge through the nothingness. As though she had fallen off the edge and down a waterfall and into the pool below. She was drowning, sinking fast. She stared at the floating light above, she reached out her now visible hand towards it, trying to grasp it, yearning for it, and soon her vision was flooded by light.'_

_Kagura's vision cleared as she felt herself regain consciousness. She didn't know what was going on, her memories were returning too slowly, her brain was reacting too slowly, her body was responding too slowly. She had no strength to look down at herself and figure out what was wrong with her. So she concentrated on the person right in front of her. As her memories finally settled down and her brain started to respond quicker, she felt the heat return to her body. Her fingers and toes twitched, she felt her hair below her as she moved. Once again, concentrating on the face above her, she parted her lips and drew a slow breath. Then she slowly breathed it out. Her lower lip quivered as she remembered. She could feel her vision start to blur as tears stung her eyes. She reached up slowly, her hand touching soft skin. As the person's warm hand covered hers, she let out a sigh of relief, the tears breaking free and spilling down her face. She wasn't sure what happened. But she was sure of the person she was looking at._

"_Sōgo…"_

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**Sometimes just loving someone is enough**

Sōgo propped Kagura up against the wall and settled down next to her. She placed her head in the crook of his neck and sighed. He patted her leg but didn't say anything. Several minutes passed before Kagura's soft voice floated towards him.

"….What happened? My memories are foggy…" Sōgo clenched the hand that was placed on her thigh into a tight fist. She could hear him gritting his teeth over and over again. When he didn't answer, she slowly raised her head enough to look into his wine red eyes. But the very action took a toll on her weak body and she nearly collapsed. Sōgo held her up and helped her lean back against the wall. Kagura closed her eyes and tried to control her erratic breathing. When her heart had stopped racing and her lungs weren't screaming, she slowly re-opened her eyes. The second she opened them, her blood grew cold and her heart froze. Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open.

A ear splitting scream reverberated through out the entire space.

Kagura screamed over and over again. Her weak body convulsing in spasms as she shook violently. Tears of blood poured down her face. She fell to her side and clutched her throat with trembling hands. She wheezed and gasped, unable to breathe, all the while staring wide-eyed at the creature in front of her.

Suddenly there was a movement beside her. From the corner of her eyes she saw Sōgo get up and dust his clothes. She wanted to ask him what was going on. She wanted to ask him why he would do this to her. She wanted ask him if he was really Sōgo. But before she could even think, the person who looked like Okita Sōgo slowly began to transform.

His body rippled and stretched, the skin melting away and being replaced by a thick leathery layer. His legs and hands were replaced by long slimy tentacles and his face. He had no face. The THING that stood beside her moved across the floor and came to stand next to the thing in front of her.

'Hello Kagura chan. You don't look very good.' The monster said in her head. Kagura choked and felt her eyes roll back into her head as her body shook and trembled. The creature that had been Sōgo merged into the main body and the same wheezing laughter of the monster filled Kagura's head.

'Such a foolish child. Did you really think you could run away?' Kagura's vision blurred as she looked at him through heavily lidded eyes. Her body was still wreaked by spasms, and a layer of sweat covered it. Blood and saliva trickled down her chin while tears and blood poured down her face.

"…. Lied….. Said you'll save….." She wheezed. Her voice barely audible. The monster's wheezing laughter filled her head again.

'Whaaaat? How dare you accuse me and insult me so you despicable piece of trash! I never promised you anything! I never said I'd save anyone! I never gave you my word! Your foolishness is what caused you to suffer so! Be gone you filthy being! Disappear into that warp hole you were in!'

Kagura watched as the metal walls around her started to warp and twist until it disappeared. The monster was gone too. She was left all alone, once again, in the darkness. Her chest heaved as she slowly took in breaths. She could see nothing. She wondered if she was blind. She could feel nothing. She wondered if her body was still in one piece. She could hear nothing. She wondered if she had been rendered deaf. She could smell nothing. She wondered if her body smelt like a corpse. She could sense nothing. She wondered what had happened to the others.

But of one thing she was sure. She had been devoured by the monstrous creature, soul and all, yet had failed to save Sōgo.

_I feel foolish…_

She thought bitterly, the end of her mouth twisting up in a savage smile which looked more like a painful grimace. She hoped the others had somehow managed to get away. She was such a failure. Such an utter and complete failure…..

* * *

_When she opened her eyes again, she was floating on the surface of a crystal clear pond. She knew that because, she was floating back up. She let out a breath, causing bubbles to float up and around her. She stared at the shiny stones and corals below. She watched as a school of small clown fish darted through the long weed like plants. She watched as a turtle slowly made its way towards a group of soft weeds. She breathed out again, and watched the bubbles swim around her, causing the fish to shy away, causing the turtle to disappear into it's little shell, causing the plants to close on themselves. She felt the tips of her mouth stretch in a wry smile. She had no idea where she was, but every living thing there hated her. Not just that, it seemed there was an odd burning sensation in her throat and a funny sensation in her chest, like someone was squeezing her lungs. But before she could figure out what was wrong with her, her shoulders were roughly grabbed and she was jerked out of the water and thrown across, to the edge of the pond. She lay still on her side for a minute, wondering what had just happened. She eyed the blooming redness on her soft skin and watched it spread, curiously. Then, as if on impulse, she looked up and a sudden jolt went through her body as angry maroon eyes glared down at her._

…_Sōgo?_

* * *

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?! I KNOW YOU'RE SLIGHTLY SOFT IN THE HEAD BUT TRYING TO DROWN YOURSELF BY NOT BREATHING IS INSANE! I ACTUALLY THOUGHT YOU DIED YOU BLOODY SENSELESS WOMAN!" Sōgo screeched, throwing his arms all over the place, sending a shower of water droplets on everything within a few feet. He watched as Kagura stared back at him with a blank expression. Several veins popped on his face and neck. Not wanting to stab her, he spun around, snarling, and grabbing a heavy looking rock, tossed it into the pond.

**SPLASH**

Sōgo's bangs clung to his forehead, covering his eyes, as he stood soaked beside an equally wet frog. The animal croaked angrily at him and disappeared under the surface of the water. Sōgo breathed out slowly, watching ripples break the clear surface of the water. Once he was calm, he turned around and looked at Kagura who had sat up and was now examining her bleeding elbow. He stomped up to her and opened his mouth to continue his tirade, when he noticed that the short white and yellow summer dress she was wearing was completely soaked.

Not to mention see through.

His eyebrow twitched as she shifted to look up at him. Clearly revealing her plentiful bosom.

Sōgo whipped around, stalked to the edge of the pond and dived in without a second's hesitation. Just as he slowed down, he pushed himself off from the shallow ground and swum around close to the sandy bottom. He could feel his face burning. That stupid girl had no sense of preservation. Who would have thought she would grow up so well in just a couple of years? Especially since she had grown into exactly his type-

Sōgo shook his head furiously, scaring off a nearby school of fish. NO NO! Such thoughts were dangerous! After all, they were just taking a break together since they had returned back to Kabukichō at the same time. _BY COINCIDENCE!_ He reminded himself. Which of course was not true. He had heard several rumors about a vermillion haired Yato female who was bombing planets and killing Amanto like no man's business. But that wasn't all. She was a real piece of art for every male species of the Universe with even the slightest artistic liking, to appreciate. For some reason this had greatly pissed Sōgo off and he had rushed back home to give the dumb red head a piece of his mind. Of course he had hoped the redhead he had heard about and the one he knew were different, since it had been a while since he last saw her, but his luck sucked as usual. He had walked in on a very horny bespectacled man who was lying on the floor with an extremely sexy looking blue-eyed female straddling him. Of course his head exploded and he nearly killed the useless ! #$%^&*() Megane, (Shinpachi: OIIIIII! WHAT KIND OF CHARACTER DID I BECOME IN A FEW YEARS TIME?! AM I SOME BIG PERVERT?! Kagura: Gin chan's influence? Sōgo: I always knew the reason why Danna had no wife or kids. –cracks knuckles-) without realising that was what Kagura had been doing all along. 'Jealousy makes a man see red' as they say. (A/n: Who said that I wonder… Sōgo: The great Okita Sōgo sama of course!) Sōgo took a sharp turn and smashed his head into a nice black rock. Jumping out of the water, he screamed a string of curses and ran towards Kagura, in order to take out his pent up frustration on her, only to trip and fall face first right into her (A/n: -coughs- -nosebleeds-) 'plentiful bosom'. He reached up and grabbed the soft, wet thing in his hand. Raising his head, he watched Kagura's face slowly go from a shade of peach to the same colour as his eyes.

Soon things were back to normal, with Kagura and Sōgo screaming and yelling at each other while wrestling all over the ground and wreaking havoc in the peaceful and calm location.

"STUPID CHINA!"

"IDIOT SADIST!"

Kagura made a face at Sōgo while he growled. Grabbing her by the waist, he pulled her against him, their wet clothes, now full of muck and sand and God knows what, sticking to the other's. Kagura grabbed him by the neck and pulled him towards her, kissing him full in the mouth. Sōgo reciprocated hungrily, lifting her up and propping her against a tree, so she wound her legs around his waist. They ravished each other's mouths hungrily, like lions tearing into their first meal in days.

The two hot-blooded teens had gotten carried away soon after that, neither willing to give in or surrender. So it was a noisy night of wrestling and shouting. (A/n: :IfyouknowwhatImean: -wink wink-) Of course the forest authorities made sure the two stayed clear of the area forever after.

And that was their first meeting after several years of being apart.

* * *

_Her lungs burned, but this time there was no one to pull her out. She knew she was drowning, but for some reason she couldn't care less. Every single memory she treasured was lost. She no longer had an entity of her own. She no longer had a soul. She no longer had anything. She had already lost the one thing that she had willingly given her heart and soul for. Though she would never ever admit it. Though she would never ever have another chance to admit it. But she felt at peace. The burning in her chest meant that some part of her soul still lingered. And still remembered. And that was all that mattered. Every single kiss they shared, ever single foolish argument they had, all those baseless fights, all those pointless challenges, all those jealous fits of anger, all those childish requests, all those sadistic acts, all those small yet love filled moments, those manly arms and that broad chest that enveloped her entire body and soul with warmth, those deep eyes that looked into her soul, only she knew them all. And only she would remember them all, for the lonely eternity waiting for her._

* * *

**CRACK**

"OH MY GOD OKITA SŌGO I WILL KILL YOU!"

"Oi Oi chillll! It's just a scratch! See?"

"IT'S NOT A SCRACTCH! NOOOOO DON'T TOOOUCH ITTTT! GIN CHAN WIL KILL ME!"

"What are you so worried about anyway? It's just some musty old vase."

**HIT**

"IT'S NOT JUST SOME MUSTY OLD VASE! IT'S THE VASE TSUKKY AND EVERYONE FROM YOSHIWARA GAVE US TO SHOW US THEIR APPRECIATION AND GRATITUDE!"

"Is that why he was storing a bunch of pornos in there?"

"…. Are you serious?"

"Pfft you didn't know?"

**Sound of knuckles cracking**

"That Gin chan….. I'LL KILL THAT PERVERTED OLD MAN!"

"Yeah that's the spirit! Now forget all about me cracking the vase and-"

"YOU WISH BASTARD!"

**Lots of crashing banging smashing breaking and destroying. **

Kagura and Sōgo stood facing each other, both panting hard, sweat pouring down their faces. Kagura had grown slightly taller and her hair had grown a little too long to fit it all in her two side buns. So she was letting her hair down or tying it up in a pony tail until her Papi sent her new hair buns. Sōgo had grown a little taller too. His Shinsengumi uniform was now a tad too small for him, showing off his muscled body, and his pant was a little too short, well over his ankles. His bangs kept falling in his eyes and finally out of frustration he had come to Yorozuya to get it cut.

Only to ram into Kagura who was carrying a large intricately carved vase, causing her to drop it, causing it to crack and you know the rest. Now the two finally decided they didn't care anymore. Kagura sat chewing on her Sukombu, while Sōgo looked in the little hand mirror and tried to cut his bangs.

"You'll poke your eye."

"Won't"

"Will to."

"Will not."

"Will."

"Not"

"Yuhuh."

"Nu uh."

"Let me cut it."

"Never."

"Die."

**Snip**

Kagura and Sōgo's mouths fell open as they both stared at the latter's bangs. Kagura was the first to react.

"Pff…. BWAAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAA! AAAHAHAHAHHAHAAAA! GYAAAHAHAHHAAAA! HAHAHAAA!" She clutched her stomach, as she rolled around the room, screaming with laughter.

Sōgo shook and trembled quietly in his seat. He eyed the mirror again to see the extent of damage. Okita Sōgo had successfully cut his bangs. Now they were an inch too short and looked like a mustache on his forehead.

He was made fun of until his bangs grew back. From then on he vowed never to cut his bangs in the presence of a certain carrot head.

"It wasn't all bad."

"Yeah right."

"Honest!"

"Even liars lie better."

"… You mean even honest people lie better."

"No liars lie better. Because you're definitely not an honest person. Dumbass."

Kagura threw herself at Sōgo, only to be caught ad pinned to the ground. She struggled to push him off, but he had grown bigger and stronger apparently. She blamed Gin chan for the lack of nourishment. She stuck a tongue out at him. To her utter shock, he grinned and leaning down, bit her tongue.

Sōgo walked out with an extremely pleased look on his face, leaving behind a dumb struck Yato girl lying on the floor with her tongue hanging out.

* * *

**A/N: Haha~ Well it's half sad half happy and INSANELY CUTE. So whatever xD**

**I was inspired to write more OkiKagu moments after reading two amazing OkiKagu fics :')**

**Right. So this is a very long chapter comparitively. 3k words at the least. But I should warn you that the next chapter will be the last.**

**BOOM! Sudden much? xD Sorry~~ No not really xD Cuz now I get to write more fics! I have major plans. I've already started on a Misaki x Takumi (Takumi x Misaki?) Fic from Kaichou wa Maid sama! which I shall complete and the post. After that, I plan to write a Katekyo Hitman Reborn fic, whose plot I've had in my head for a veeeeery long time now. Then I will probably write several GinTsukky one shots. I swear I doubt I can write a one shot but I shall do my best (lol) and also I plan on writing an OkiKagu fic whic is AU. Hopefully all this happens by the year end xD (Impossiburu) I also wanna write a One Piece fic. I WANT TOO MUCH GAH.**

**Anyway, thank you for reading and following! I love you all so so so so so so so so ∞ much! Please follow me so you will get updates on my new stories. Also, if you have any requests, feel free to PM them to me. Thank you for all the support!**

**I Love y'all!**

**Please review~**

**Love~**


	21. Epilogue

**A/n: And I am back, with the final chapter, or rather the Epilogue of this story. Honestly, I believe in cliffhanger endings, so I leave any explanation, possibility or expectation completely to you. Fisrt of all, thank you all for reading, following, favoriting and especially reviewing! This is only the second fic that I have written and because of your encouragement, I shall continue to write more! This fic is probably my favorite of the two I've written and I want to write even better ones!**

**I hope you like this chapter, because I was NOT expecting it to end the way it did, nevertheless I'm extremely pleased by it. Yes, yes I sound super awesome with the smooth English 'n all xD This is the last Author's not for this story as I don't want to ruin the ending by adding a note there. So once again thank you all for the support! I really love you guys for reading, I love Sogo and Kagura of course, they are too adorable for the world and I LOVE SORACHI SENSEI AND GINTAMA THE MOST!**

**This chapter is possibly AU, from the perspective of the rest of the story and the ending. The characters are slightly OOC and definitely much older than their present or future selves. They're probably in their mid twenties here. So saying, I shall leave the rest to your imagination! I really hope this is a satisfactory ending for you guys!**

**please review! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! 'TIS MY LAST REQUEST!**

**Love love love love and lots more love!~**

* * *

_Recap:_

_CRACK_

_"OH MY GOD OKITA SŌGO I WILL KILL YOU!"_

_"Oi Oi chillll! It's just a scratch! See?"_

_"IT'S NOT A SCRACTCH! NOOOOO DON'T TOOOUCH ITTTT! GIN CHAN WIL KILL ME!"_

_"What are you so worried about anyway? It's just some musty old vase."_

_HIT_

_"IT'S NOT JUST SOME MUSTY OLD VASE! IT'S THE VASE TSUKKY AND EVERYONE FROM YOSHIWARA GAVE US TO SHOW US THEIR APPRECIATION AND GRATITUDE!"_

_"Is that why he was storing a bunch of pornos in there?"_

_"…. Are you serious?"_

_"Pfft you didn't know?"_

_Sound of knuckles cracking_

_"That Gin chan….. I'LL KILL THAT PERVERTED OLD MAN!"_

_"Yeah that's the spirit! Now forget all about me cracking the vase and-"_

_"YOU WISH BASTARD!"_

_Lots of crashing banging smashing breaking and destroying._

_Kagura and Sōgo stood facing each other, both panting hard, sweat pouring down their faces. Kagura had grown slightly taller and her hair had grown a little too long to fit it all in her two side buns. So she was letting her hair down or tying it up in a pony tail until her Papi sent her new hair buns. Sōgo had grown a little taller too. His Shinsengumi uniform was now a tad too small for him, showing off his muscled body, and his pant was a little too short, well over his ankles. His bangs kept falling in his eyes and finally out of frustration he had come to Yorozuya to get it cut._

_Only to ram into Kagura who was carrying a large intricately carved vase, causing her to drop it, causing it to crack and you know the rest. Now the two finally decided they didn't care anymore. Kagura sat chewing on her Sukombu, while Sōgo looked in the little hand mirror and tried to cut his bangs._

_"You'll poke your eye."_

_"Won't"_

_"Will to."_

_"Will not."_

_"Will."_

_"Not"_

_"Yuhuh."_

_"Nu uh."_

_"Let me cut it."_

_"Never."_

_"Die."_

_Snip_

_Kagura and Sōgo's mouths fell open as they both stared at the latter's bangs. Kagura was the first to react._

_"Pff…. BWAAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAA! AAAHAHAHAHHAHAAAA! GYAAAHAHAHHAAAA! HAHAHAAA!" She clutched her stomach, as she rolled around the room, screaming with laughter._

_Sōgo shook and trembled quietly in his seat. He eyed the mirror again to see the extent of damage. Okita Sōgo had successfully cut his bangs. Now they were an inch too short and looked like a mustache on his forehead._

_He was made fun of until his bangs grew back. From then on he vowed never to cut his bangs in the presence of a certain carrot head._

_"It wasn't all bad."_

_"Yeah right."_

_"Honest!"_

_"Even liars lie better."_

_"… You mean even honest people lie better."_

_"No liars lie better. Because you're definitely not an honest person. Dumbass."_

_Kagura threw herself at Sōgo, only to be caught ad pinned to the ground. She struggled to push him off, but he had grown bigger and stronger apparently. She blamed Gin chan for the lack of nourishment. She stuck a tongue out at him. To her utter shock, he grinned and leaning down, bit her tongue._

_Sōgo walked out with an extremely pleased look on his face, leaving behind a dumb struck Yato girl lying on the floor with her tongue hanging out._

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**Give the Author a break!**

"Say what?!"

"I'm serious!"

"Oh please~ Such an awful liar you are ne~"

"Don't call me a liar! I'm telling you the truth!"

"Liars will always be liars~"

"And china monkeys will always be china monkeys."

"And kusso gaki sadists will always be kusso gaki sadists."

"And Hijikata will always be an idiot mayo freak."

"And Gin chan will always be a stinking, natural perm madao."

Shinpachi looked at the two teenagers in front of him, with his glasses glazed over and a perfect poker face.

"…. What… No never minds I'll just pretend I never saw anything." Shinpachi walked away, his small back disappearing in the sunset, his brave Samurai bravado giving him a strong-ish aura, as he set forth on a journey to never return- (Shinpachi: I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS! MY CHARACTER BARELY APPEARED IN THE ENTIRE STORY AND THE SECOND I APPEAR I'M DISAPPEARING FOREVER?! FUZAKERUNA! Kagura: Arara~ Patsuan is upset~)

(A/n: Well anyway. –clears throat- Fuzakeruna means don't joke with me. It's a slang. BTW)

Kagura, dressed in an over large purple Kimono with an over dose of make up on her face and Sōgo, also dressed in an over large green Kimono with reasonably applied make up on his face, watched Shinpachi walk away, absolutely disinterested expressions on their face. A second later the two started ripping of their Kimonos, stepping on it, wiping the make up off their faces and roaring into the sunset.

(Sōgo: Just because this fic is ending the Author thinks it's ok to write bullshit. –cracks knuckles- Kagura: Aww give her a break! She has no clue what she's doing after all! Especially since this is the last chapter~ A/n: Yes well….. No comment.)

* * *

**NOW IT STARTS FOR REAL OK?**

**Chapter 19**

**Possibly the Epilogue**

**Last but not the least**

"Sōgo? Where are you going so late?" Okita Sōgo looked at Kondo Isao over his shoulder with a nonchalant expression.

"'ve got some stuff to do."

Sōgo walked with long strides, his broad shoulders hunched forward and his hands stuffed in his pockets, as he squinted in the cold January wind that blew by. He reached up and tightened the red muffler around his neck. As he brought his arms down, he noticed several threads came along and the lower his arms went, the more undone his muffler got. Groaning, he tried to fix to damage as best he could and quickened his pace. Soon, he was turning into a long narrow alley, his breath coming out in puffs as he rubbed his red nose with his frozen hands. Reaching his destination, he rapped twice on the weathered wooden door. Two seconds later the door swung open to reveal a gruff looking Bouncer, with heavyset eyebrows and a sinister frown. Sōgo nodded once and stepped around him and into the warm interior. Sighing, he rubbed his hands together to regain circulation in them, as he walked down the carpeted corridor. As he neared the end, the room to his left emitted brightly coloured light and shouts of laughter as drunk and semi drunk men partied their night away with warm beer, game tables and beautiful waitresses. As he passed the door, the head bartender noticed him and nodded once in acknowledgement. Sōgo returned the greeting with the flick of his wrist. He climbed up the long narrow staircase at the end of the corridor and pushed open the heavy metal door at the top. He squinted at the sudden burst of cold air and made his way to the lone figure leaning against the metal railing in the far corner.

"You're dressed up awfully light for a winter night."

The red haired woman moved her head slightly at the sound of his voice. She straightened up as he stopped beside her and clutched the freezing steel tightly. The two stood in silence, disturbed only by the howling wind, the flapping of their coats and clicking of her coat's buttons against the railing.

Kagura opened her mouth and watched the puff of her breath as it disappeared into nothingness. Then she turned to look up at Sōgo with shining cerulean eyes, which betrayed her excitement despite her indifferent posture. Sōgo looked down at her, wine red eyes flashing with expectation. Then he plunged his hand into his coat pocket and brought out a small black box. Kagura waited for him to open it, but when he made no move to do so, she raised her eyebrows questioningly. She followed his gaze to the hand clutching the railing and deduced he had lost all feelings in his fingers. Rolling her eyes, she reached towards him with a hand and eased the box open daintily. The second it was open, the stone inside glittered furiously, catching the meager light it got from the moon and throwing thousands of rays on every surface it could reach. The diamond glittered in Kagura's blue eyes, giving the reflection of the stone an iridescent blue glow. Kagura's lips turned up in a gleeful smile as she reached for the stone. But just as her fingers touched it, Sōgo tore his other hand from the railing and captured her small hand in his. She squeaked at the extreme cold of his hand and looked up at him with a frustrated expression. That was the exact moment he needed to swoop down and plant a sweet kiss on her lips. Kagura's cheeks turned a pretty shade of pink as she watched him pull her into his arms, nestling his head on her shoulder. Out of habit, she stroked his soft dirt coloured hair, her fingers playing with the silky strands.

Sōgo turned slightly and planted a kiss on the side of Kagura's throat, his cold lips causing her to shiver. He let his lips linger there as he closed his eyes and spoke softly.

Kagura's eyes widened when she heard the words Sōgo murmured against her neck. She shifted, causing him to raise his head enough so their eyes could meet. Brilliant blue eyes stared into blood red ones, as the two stood staring at each other in their half embrace. Finally, Kagura looked away, breaking what connection they had and buried her face in Sōgo's chest. It was his turn to stroke her hair as she mumbled something inaudible into his coat. Pulling away, he opened his mouth to question her, when pink lips captured his bluing ones. The two stood close, reveling in the same closeness and the shared warmth. Breaking the lip lock, Kagura looked into Sōgo eyes and breathed the words he would give his life to hear.

"I will."

Sōgo's face broke into an earsplitting grin, as he picked Kagura up and twirled her around, their peals of laughter ringing in the clear winter night. Moments passed, but the two were lost in their own little bubble, filled with the joy of a new life, a combined future and a path that merged into one. While the young to-be-wedded couple shared their moment of unending joy, from somewhere withdrawn and cast away, two people were watching them. No, they could no longer be called people, they would be ghosts or apparitions or the wishes, for need of a better word, of their former selves. Their fingers entwined, as their spirit bodies floated through nothingness, watching the two happy people from a thought bubble. The bigger of the spirits shifted, his form materializing and the other followed suit.

"Looks like nothing can begin without truly ending." The male spirit breathed.

"I agree." The female replied in a whisper.

Cerulean eyes looked into Burgundy ones, as the two souls rejoiced, that their unfulfilled wish had finally come true. Not in the time they wanted, not in the age they wanted, not even in the place they wanted. But they could feel their souls reverberating with the warmth of love, joy and everything happy and kind. The spirits laughed, as their formless bodies disintegrated into nothingness.

_The universe is forgiving of those who share an unbreakable bond. So laugh away your sorrows and embrace the joy around you and know that there is someone out there who is meant to share their soul with you. Know, hope and believe, for then your wish shall truly be granted. May you be happy forever._


End file.
